D0: The Terrible Three
by the21stMartian
Summary: What happened before Tai and his crew were sucked into the Digital World? The story of the mysterious original Digidestined is now told! Part two of the D0: Trilogy
1. There and Back Again

21: I'm back!! And starting a whole new section of my saga!! isn't it exciting? (Please read "D0:The Satanmon Saga" before reading this story, since this is its sequel)

Sponsor: Yeah, yeah, enough talk I've waited for too long to find out what's happened to George--

21: Impatient aren't we...

Sponsor: yes. the21stMartian doesn't own digimon...now can we begin??

21: Only after you sing the entire 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bottles of soda on the wall song

Sponsor: uhhh... I think you mean 99 bottles of soda

21: nope, start singing!

Sponsor (sigh): 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bottles of soda on the wall 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bottles of soda...

21: (whispering) That should keep him distracted for a few episodes! Now without further ado I proudly present...

Episode 14: There and Back Again

(Hannah): Things had not been looking too good during our battle against Satanmon, or the battles that our allied digimon were fighting, but then MetalCrocmon digivolved into Dragonmon to tip the balance of power in our favor. Dragonmon turned Satanmon's Terror Tornado into a powerful destructive force that annihilated Satanmon's minions. Dragonmon then destroyed Satanmon, but at the last second he launched an attack at me, but George ran in the way, and now he and Dragonmon are gone!

"George! Wake up!!" DemiCrocmon shouted

"...Huh? Where Am I?" George said groggily.

"I don't know, but it's a very strange place..." DemiCrocmon exclaimed nervously.

George takes a look around.

"Hey! It's my room!!" George exclaimed.

"You know where we are?!" DemiCrocmon asked confused at this latest development.

"Sure do," George declared.

"Great! Let's go find the others!" DemiCrocmon squeaked happily.

"...It's not that easy. They're in a different dimension then we are..." George sighed.

"What's a dimension?" DemiCrocmon inquired.

"It's hard to explain..." George said frustrated.

George goes over and looks at the clock. He is surprised to find that it is midnight on the same date that he and his friends had been transported to the Digital World.

"No Way!!" George exclaimed.

"What is it?" DemiCrocmon asked, alarmed at George's outburst.

"We've been gone for weeks, but the clock only registers that we've been gone for a few minutes," George said confused.

As George moves his right arm out to examine the clock, he notices that his arm is shimmering and rather blurry, as though it was made out of data, and it had bad graphics, but that was impossible...wasn't it?

Curious, George runs to a full length mirror in his room and looks at his reflection. Not only is his right arm blurry, but so is his right leg, and a good bit of his torso too. George barely refrains from screaming of surprise and terror.

"I wonder if being in the digital world has distorted my flesh-and-blood body, or if I just wasn't downloaded properly on the way home," George thought.

"Don't you think we should go find the others?" DemiCrocmon interjected.

"If they had been transported back into this dimension they'd most likely be here, since this was the last place they were before we were transported to the digital world," George stated logically.

--

Back in the Digital World, Azulongmon and Falconmon had been watching the whole episode.

"This is terrible! Now they'll find out!" Falconmon exclaimed worried.

"I guess it is a sign that we should have already told them before now," Azulongmon sighed.

"Well, let's go. The others must be worried about the condition of George. We can set their minds at ease," Falconmon stated.

Azulongmon and Falconmon race toward Upload Island and find the other Digidestined still at the foot of Gargantuan Mountain stunned at George's disappearance.

"Where could he be?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Rachel...I don't know how to say this...but you have to consider the possibility that George is dead," Dan said sympathetically.

"How can you say such a thing?! And you call yourself his friend?! You can't just give up on him that easily!" Hannah yelled.

"Hannah, Dan has a point, what do you think you'd have looked like if that attack had connected with you instead?" Jimmy pointed out.

This comment reminded Hannah that she was the reason George was gone...and possibly dead. Hannah and Rachel both broke into sobs.

"Fear not Digidestined, George is alive and well," Azulongmon stated as he and Falconmon appeared.

"Where?!" Rachel demanded.

"In the aftermath of that blast, he and Crocmon got transported back into the world of the humans," Falconmon explained

"So there are more humans huh?" Starpimon said genuinely surprised.

"Who knew?" Ferarimon said.

"At least he's safe, but I'll miss him..." Rachel said, obviously depressed.

"Do not fret, he will find a way back soon, but soon in the human world and soon in the digital world are two very different things," Azulongmon stated.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"There is a time difference between there and here, by human time, you've only been missing for a few minutes," Falconmon explained.

"A FEW MINUTES?!" the DigiDestined shouted.

"You gotta be joking," Dan said skeptically.

"Nope, afraid not," Azulongmon declared

"...and now the reason we are here in person, instead of via hologram," Falconmon said.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news for you Digidestined..." Azulongmon stated

--

George sat on his bed thinking and watching the seconds tick. He knew time was precious here, because for every wasted second, a half a day passed in the digital world.

"I have to find a way back into the digital world and find out why I look like I do," George declared.

DemiCrocmon is eating a cookie he found.

"mmmm! Tasty!" DemiCrocmon exclaimed

George looks around and finds that his laptop has traveled back with him to the real world.

"I got it!!" George shoted triumphantly.

George holds his digital device up to the laptop, but nothing happened.

"That didn't work...maybe there's a secret password," George said frustrated.

"Open sesame!"

"Activate all alcoves!"

"Pixi-portal open!"

"...ummm"

"Why don't you tell that digital device to work?" DemiCrocmon suggested.

"Digital device! I command you to work...function, activate, turn on...anything?" George said desperately.

"Maybe it got bored while you were saying digital device. You should shorten it," DemiCrocmon suggested.

"Okay...Digivice reveal your secrets!" George sighed.

George attached a link up cable from the newly dubbed digivice to his laptop, and two words appeared.

The screen read: "DIGI-PORT OPEN" and then went blank...but nothing further appeared.

George took the digivice and held it up to the computer.

"Digi-port open!" George exclaimed.

Instantly, the screen changed into a green portal that sucked in George and DemiCrocmon.

--

Weeks have passed and the Digidestined are beginning to doubt that they'll ever see George again, and only the reassurances of Falconmon and Azulogmon that he'll come back for answers kept the morale high. Falconmon and Azulogmon themselves stayed with the Digidestined, to prevent them from moving away from the mountain.

Suddenly, a flash lit up the sky and George and Crocmon appeared.

George did not noticing the others. "Crocmon! You digivolved!" he said happily.

"Sure did! And look! Here are the others waiting for you," Crocmon declared.

George finally notices the others. "Oh...hey guys sorry I made you wait for so long," he said.

The others are looking at him like they'd seen a ghost.

"What? Is there something on my face? Azulongmon, Falconmon...could you explain why everyone is behaving so strangely? Rachel...It's me George," George said looking around. Fear was visably forming in his features.

"We can tell you George, but you're not going to be very happy," Azulongmon said.

"Does this have anything to do with the distortions all over my body?" George inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes..." Falconmon sighed

"I gotta know," George declared nervously.

Azulongmon takes a deep breath. "Very well. I will say it bluntly. George, in your travel to the digital world you became severely injured. Only you, nobody else," he said.

"W-what a-are y-ou saying?" George stammered.

"George, you are no longer fully human," Falconmon stated.

Narrator: Whoa! Talk about a plot twister! How will George react to that bit of news? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21: well well only 1 episode into the 2nd part and already a startling revelation...I'm back with a vengeance alright especially since I'm leaving you all hanging like this

Sponsor: 888,888,888,888,888,888,888,888,888 bottles of soda on the wall 888,888,888,888,888,888,888,888,888 bottles of soda...hey!! wait a minute!! you played the episode without me!!

21: umm...that was an accident?

Sponsor (reads the episode): Wait!! You can't leave it like that either!!

21: Why not? It's my story...

Sponsor: but but

21: you'll just have to wait in line like everybody else!

Sponsor: no hints?

21: (smiling) nope

Sponsor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

21: didn't you already do that last time?

Sponsor: it was justified both times

21: Whatever (leaves room)


	2. Power Corrupted

21: Ahead is an exciting chapter...I know it's short but a lot happens

Sponsor: For example?

21: We learn the crest assignment for my Digidestined, and we also learn what happened to George and why he is no longer fully human. We also learn what the next assignment of the Digidestined is going to be

Sponsor: sounds good! let's get rolling! The21stMartian does not own digimon, but he does own all the characters he invented.

21: Not so fast there Speedy McEager, before we begin I should tell you, this is another cliff-hanger ending and the story gets dark for the next few chapters

Sponsor: Not another cliff-hanger!

21: And now, without further ado, I proudly present...

Episode 15: Power Corrupted

(Rachel): So George got blown back to the real world in the aftermath of the fight with Satanmon. He discovered that parts of him were blurry. Azulogmon and Falconmon told the rest of us that he would be back, but since time flow was different between the two worlds it would probably not be for a while. They also told us that George had been injured when he was transported into the digital world and that he was no longer fully human. George is probably not very happy right now.

"George, you are no longer fully human," Falconmon stated.

"Well then what am I?!" George shouted.

"You are a combination of human and data components," Azulongmon said appearing much calmer than he felt.

"It's ok George," Hannah stated, sympathetically.

"NO! IT'S NOT OK!!...I'm sorry. I guess I just—" George said.

"We forgive you," Dan stated earnestly.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you find out something as extreme as this," Jimmy declared.

"But how did it happen?" George wondered

"Well, you were the very first human to ever be transported, so there was an undiscovered virus in the transport program. When we noticed that it was attacking you, we froze the program, but it was too late for you," Azulongmon explained.

"The virus had eaten about half of your body and you had lost a lot of blood. The only way to ensure that you would live was to replace all of the parts the virus had eaten with data," Falconmon continued.

"Although you all were in stasis, the world wasn't. That is why you got here during the morning, instead of night time, which it had been when you had first began you 'journey'. After patching you up, we made sure the virus was eliminated and continued the program. Nobody else was damaged by the virus," Azulongmon concluded.

"Well I guess that makes me special," George said sarcastically.

"Actually, it does. You see the crest you have been given a great responsibility. Allow me to explain; Hannah has the crest of STRENGTH, Rachel has the crest of DETERMINATION, Jimmy has the crest of LOYALTY, and Dan has the crest of HONOR. Buy you alone George have been entrusted with the dangerous crest of POWER, any other being would be unable to remain totally uncorrupted by the sheer power within that crest," Falconmon stated.

"Congrats dude!" Dan said, slapping George on the back.

"I always knew you had it in you." Jimmy said, shaking George's hand.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, knowing there was always something special about George.

George walks up to Rachel, who has been very quiet up to this point.

"Rachel…" George pleaded.

"Don't talk to me right now!" Rachel said coldly, turning away from him.

"But—" George objected.

Rachel starts to cry. "Look, it's over…I just can't date someone who isn't a human…" she sobbed.

"But I'm still me!" George exclaimed getting angry and frustrated.

"I'm sorry I just can't—" Rachel tried to explain

George cut her off. "You know what? Forget it! We're through! All of us!" (looks at the other Digidestined) "that includes you too. I've had it!"

"But George—" Hannah objected looking concerned at the anger emanating from George.

"No buts! This is it. We've defeated Satanmon. Why don't the rest of you just go home where humans belong?" George said coldly turning away from his friends and beginning to walk away.

"You belong with us too dude!" Dan shouted.

George paused. "You really think so?! Well I'm not going back," he declared icily.

"Actually none of you are going back yet…" Azulongmon stated.

"And why not?!" George asked angrily.

"Your job is not complete. You must journey to the continent of Driver and eliminate the evil there," Falconmon explained

"And why should I? why should I do what you say? You've deceived me! I won't tolerate it any longer!!" George shouted.

Suddenly a ray of black light shoots out of the sky and hits George, instantly transforming him. His clothes all become jet black, his hair is now jet black, and he is now wielding a black sword. His facial expression is one of utmost rage and a fury beyond what any of the digidestined (or sovereigns) had ever seen. His eyes are glowing blood red, and his muscles expand so they are 40 times bigger than before (not that they hadn't been big before, but now its as though he's on 20 different steroids at once)

"Oh no!! He's corrupting his power!" Azulongmon said, fear becoming visible in his features.

"This is terrible, even we're no match for that kind of power!" Falconmon declared nervously.

Suddenly another dark ray hits Crocmon. George's crest of Power begins to glow with a black light and so does Crocmon.

"Crocmon dark warp digivolve to—BlackDragonmon!!"

BlackDragonmon is a massive dragon 60 times Dragonmon's size. It's steel-like scales are pitch black reflecting no light. The most prominent feature of BlackDragonmon are his eyes. They are a complete void, such that there appears to be no life in them.

"Wh-wh-what's that thing?" Rachel stammered.

"Oh no! that's BlackDragonmon! He is a fierce digimon who has never been beaten in combat in his entire life! His Dark Power, Tainted Missile, and Fury Blast have reduced numerous digimon to pixels in nanoseconds" (note: nano is 10 to the -9th power i.e. very fast) Dilmon explained.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to withstand the attack of George and BlackDragonmon and convince George to join them once more? Or will George and BlackDragonmon blast them to bits in nanoseconds? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters

21: that wraps this episode up...

Sponsor tries looking into 21's notebook of episodes to see what happens next.

21: Hey!! NO SNEAK PREVIEWS!! (begins poking sponsor repeatedly and rapidly)

Sponsor: but...I have the right to know what you are up to because I'm your sponsor!!

21: nope, that's not in your contract

Sponsor: That's because I don't have a contract, YOU signed a contract...

21: Does that mean I'm my own Sponsor?

Sponsor: ARG!!

21 (swipes the notebook back from the enraged Sponsor): Well, at least I have this back...See you all in the next episode!!

Sponsor (muttering and stuttering): W-w-what just happened?


	3. A Heartbroken Hero

21: It's been a while, hasn't it?

Sponsor (is impatiently tapping his foot): NO KIDDING!!

21: I didn't realize you were into this story that much...

Sponsor: No, I...uh...umm...er...I...I have to make sure that you don't lose popularity because you post too slow...yeah! that's it! I could care less if you post or not...

21: I'm sure, now then, why don't you just do your thing and leave then if you don't care

Sponsor: The21stMartian is not the owner of Digimon, and if you think he is, you must be living in an alternate universe, or you've just been living under a rock in this universe (like Patrickmon (The21stMartian doesn't own Spongebob Squarepants either))

21: Now that you've made your point you may leave, since none of what follows is going to interest you.

Sponsor: No, I...uh...er...ummm...hmm...I

21: While this dimwit tries to find a way out of this without losing his dignity (oops too late; he lost it a long time ago...) let us continue with the story. I now proudly present...

Episode 16: A Heartbroken Hero

(Dan): So George gets told that he was attacked by a virus as he entered the digital world and that he has been given a tremendous responsibility as the carrier of the crest of power, but then Rachel does a stupid thing and breaks up with him. Even though Jimmy, Hannah, and I tried to calm him down he was too angry, and when Azulongmon and Falconmon told us we had more work to do, he positively exploded. Now he and Crocmon, who dark warp digivolved into BlackDragonmon are about to kill us…by the way, what is a warp digivolve?

BlackDragonmon shouted, "Tainted Missiles!!"

Two missiles that radiated with dark energy emerged from his claws and flew straight towards the Digidestined.

"Stand back" Azulongmon demanded.

He flew forward and took the hit.

"That's not going to save you! INFERNO!!" George declared.

George created a huge ball of fire between his palms and sent it flying towards Azulongmon.

"You can't beat me with my own element!" Falconmon exclaimed.

Falconmon flew into the barrage and absorbed it all.

"Maybe we can help too," Dan said.

"I think we should," Jimmy stated.

"Let's help him," Hannah agreed.

Rachel is frozen with terror.

"Ferarimon"

"Starpimon"

"Lizardmon"

"Digivolve to—"

"Electromon"

"Grandmon"

"Pterodactylmon

"Hey Rachel shouldn't we help?" Dilmon asked.

Rachel is still too scared to move.

"Now! Let's take it one step further!" Dan shouted.

"You have the strength within you!" Hannah exclaimed.

"We'd never abandon you George!" Jimmy declared.

"Electromon digivolve to—MegaElectromon"

"Grandmon digivolve to—WereGrandmon"

"Pterodactylmon digivolve to—MetalPterodactylmon"

"Whoa," Dan said, shocked that it actually worked.

"Amazing," Jimmy agreed.

"Now we stand a chance against that thing" Hannah said happily.

"Greetings I am MegaElectromon. My Supreme Thunder and Ultrasonic attacks will paralyze my opponents," MegaElectromon stated.

MegaElectromon is a giant golden beetle that kind of looks like MegaKabutarimon except it has eight arms like a spider (although this doesn't count its feet)

"I am WereGrandmon. Beware my Arctic Beam and Ice Torpedo attacks or you'll find yourself frozen solid," WereGrandmon declared.

WereGrandmon is a much larger version of Grandmon. He is still on four legs, but now resembles a griffin because of the two wings he now has.

"I am MetalPterodactylmon. I will barbecue my enemies with my Fire Blast and Twister attacks," MetalPterodactylmon exclaimed.

MetalPterodactylmon is a large flying reptile made out of metal. What more needs to be said?

"INFERNO!!"

"Dark Power!!"

The two sovereigns, who had been battling George and BlackDragonmon began to spiral downward towards the newly evolved Ultimates.

"Digidestined the best thing for you to do is run away," Azulongmon cried. He was severely injured and occasionally would spark near his wounds.

"You can't win. BlackDragonmon is a level ahead of your digimons'. He's a Mega," Falconmon explained. He too was severely injured, and several of his cuts were bleeding.

"You mean there's yet another level even above this one that digimon can digivolve to?" Dan asked exasperated.

"Yes indeed, and BlackDragonmon has done it," Azulongmon sighed.

"Well even so we're not leaving George behind," Jimmy declared.

"Very well. Just know that although he fights out of pain, anguish, and anger, his main reason for fighting is that he's heartbroken," Falconmon stated.

Hannah looked vindictively at the terrified Rachel. "Then this is all her fault," she spat icily.

"Well, yes and no. We deserve some of the blame for not having told you earlier," Azulongmon said.

"If we had perhaps this whole mess could have been avoided," Falconmon declared.

"Look out here they come!!" MegaElectromon warned.

BlackDragonmon shouted, "Tainted Missiles!!"

The missiles impact the ground near the Digidestined causing it to collapse. When the smoke clears there's a huge crater and George and BlackDragonmon are standing on the side opposite the Digidestined

"This ends now!!" George stated.

"Not so fast!!" MetalPterodactylmon, WereGrandmon, and MegaElectromon declared.

The three of the fly towards George, who signals BlackDragonmon not to intervene.

MetalPterodactylmon declared, "Twister!!"

WereGrandmon shouted, "Ice Torpedoes!!"

MegaElectromon exclaimed, "Supreme Thunder!!"

The three attacks combine into a giant beam of energy and hit George dead-on. The Digidestined cheer, but when the smoke clears, George is standing completely unharmed.

"What the—" Dan exclaimed.

"Impossible…" Jimmy declared.

"George…" Hannah said sadly.

"George has power that is greater than even a Mega Digimon, not just because of his crest, but partially because he is a combination human-digimon," Azulongmon explained.

"The data components make him stronger than any human could aspire to be, and even make him more powerful than all rookie digimon and even some champions," Falconmon continued.

"Well isn't that just great," Dan yelled frustrated.

"How can we possibly beat him?" Jimmy whined.

"Through his feelings of course!" Hannah said, "We have to show him that we care by defeating him."

George unsheathed the black sword and flew towards the three Ultimates. Three times he slashed the sword and three times an Ultimate fell. The three of them dedigivolved back into their in-training forms

Dan looked at Hannah. "You were saying?" he inquired sarcastically.  
"Well I'm not ready to give up yet!" Hannah declared.

"It's over we lost" Jimmy said trying to reason with her.

"Never! I know you're in there! And I'll fight you to prove it!" Hannah said, standing boldly to face the deranged George.

Hannah's crest begins to glow with white light as does Hannah.

"Could it be?" Azulongmon said fascinated.

"The bond between the crests _is_ especially strong between power and strength…" Falconmon reasoned.

Hannah, glowing in white light launches a beam at BlackDragonmon causing him to dedigivolve into his in-training form, leaving just Hannah and George.

"But even with this added strength Hannah is still no match for George's power," Azulongmon said sadly shaking his head.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Falconmon said.

"I'll stop you George, no matter what!" Hannah thought as George began to charge at her.

Narrator: Can Hannah stop George's rampage? Or will the Digidestined lose a second member of their team? Find out on the next "Digimon: Digital Monsters!"

21: Well, we're done...and the Sponsor is still stuttering like a buffoon. Nothing anyone sane would want to stick around for. (leaves the stuttering Sponsor alone in a padded room)


	4. A Painful Goodbye

21: Wow...I've been busy. I'm sorry I meant to update earlier, but things spiraled a bit out of control

Sponsor: IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!!

21: wha- oh, yeah...I forgot to tell you. I'm not going to be here yesterday or the day before that...

Sponsor: I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 48 HOURS!! AND JUST TO SAY THAT YOU DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!

21: wow...anyways I now present the next, and 48 hours overdue, installment of my story namely...

Episode 17: A Painful Good-Bye

(Jimmy): So While George and BlackDragonmon battled the sovereigns the rest of us (minus a terrified Rachel) decided to help. Our digimon digivolved all the way to ultimate, but the beaten sovereigns told us even this wasn't enough because BlackDragonmon is a level higher as a Mega, so they attacked George instead, but apparently George is even more powerful than a Mega Digimon so they didn't stand a chance. Hannah, undaunted, promised to relieve George of the pain he's in, and then she began to glow with a white light. She made BlackDragonmon dedigivolve and now is about to fight George. Good Luck!

"George you need to calm down!" Hannah said softly.

"Never!! I've suffered too many outrages!!" George spat.

"Then I can't be held responsible for your actions and will do anything in my power to stop you" Hannah declared looking a lot braver than she felt.

"Bold words, but let's see you stop this…INFERNO!!" George exclaimed.

Hannah launched her own beam of energy to counter the inferno.

"But she's not supposed to be able to do that…" Azulongmon stated, confused at this impossible development.

"Perhaps George himself is trying to fight his anger" Falconmon reasoned.

Frustrated, George took out the sword and started swinging it wildly, but Hannah kept dodging the potentially lethal swings

Finally after several hours of this swinging and dodging, George began to look like he was tiring. Hannah took the opportunity and delivered a punch backed by all of the strength flowing in her body.

The well aimed punch connected with George's torso and sent him flying backwards into and through 10 trees. When he finally landed, his body no longer glowed with the dark light, in fact, it didn't glow at all.

Hannah, who had used all her strength in that one punch reverted back to normal.

"Wow, you did it!" Dan said, shocked.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Jimmy gulped.

George began to stand up, he was completely unscathed.

"Impossible," Hannah said.

Rachel walked right over to George and slapped him across his face leaving a big red mark.

"Hmmm…I guess George is a real ladies man," Dan chuckled.

"Wow," said Jimmy, "remind me never to get on her bad side either."

"You see? This is why I don't want to date you anymore, you're too destructive!" Rachel shouted.

"Rachel look out!" Hannah exclaimed.

To everyone's surprise, George remained on the ground where he had been when Rachel slapped him, unmoving. The sword at his side was now white, and his clothes and eyes were back to normal

"That's enough!" Azulongmon declared.

"You did it he's returned to normal," Falconmon said cheerfully.

George began to stand up shakily. He surveyed his surroundings and noticed the crater and four in-training digimon. "W-w-what have I done?" he stammered, a haunted look in his eyes.

"It's okay George. We forgive you," Hannah declared.

"Yeah it's not your fault," Dan said.

"Dan's right," Jimmy agreed.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine…George I'm sorry. I should have broken the news to you more gently…" Rachel sobbed.

"I may never love again…" George remarked sadly. He noticed the sword. "Here someone take this thing from me. It has been nothing but destructive in my hands," he said in disgust.

"Like it or not that sword is yours," Azulongmon said.

"It comes with the crest. You see that is the Sword of Chaos, when it is white, it shows that the power is uncorrupted, but when it turns black the power is totally corrupted," Falconmon explained.

"I don't deserve this crest or sword. I corrupted the power… DemiCrocmon can you ever forgive me for making you turn into that horrible thing?" George said taking off his crest and nearly throwing it to the ground. Hannah and Dan stopped him.

"Of course I can!" DemiCrocmon said happily bouncing up and down.

"We forgive you too!" Dan, Jimmy, and Hannah exclaimed.

"I don't even deserve to forgive you. All I can do is ask your forgiveness," Rachel said looking nervously at her former boyfriend.

"…I don't know if I can ever forgive you…I'm truly sorry," George said honestly and sadly.

"Alright enough of this. Let us prepare for your journey to Driver!" Falconmon said, quickly changing the subject.

"George you can use your sword to help us make a raft," Azulongmon said.

"…I guess" George sighed.

So for the next couple of hours the Digidestined, Digimon, and Sovereigns build a sturdy raft that will take them to Driver. Throughout the entire process, George, who cut down trees and chopped off the branches, was silently thinking.

"What's wrong George?" Hannah asked.

"I don't think I'm going to come with you to Driver," George said bluntly.

"What?!" Hannah demanded, thinking she hadn't heard right.

"At least not immediately…I gotta make things right here first" George sighed, his mind was made up.

"But everything is fine here, except for that crater," Hannah said, not quite understanding what George meant.

"That's not what I mean…I have to find myself…all of this new information about being part data followed by an inexcusable rampage, I have to adjust to the situation," George explained.

"Oh…I understand," Hannah said, none too happy, but resigned to the situation.

"Hannah…," George said, "I want to thank you for believing in me…without that belief the whole island might be destroyed by now"

"You're welcome…anytime," Hannah said softly.

"I'll repay the favor someday," George said walking towards another group of trees.

When the raft was complete it was already dusk, so the sovereigns decided it would be best to wait until the next morning before the Digidestined would depart for Driver. As the other Digidestined slept, George laid awake thinking about his actions, and how he could possibly atone for them. Rachel woke up and noticed his meditation.

"Hey," Rachel said cautiously.

George eyed her coldly. "What do you want?" he spat.

"To help you," Rachel declared.

"You've been enough help thank you very much, besides I thought we were through," George said icily.

"Just because we're through doesn't mean I can't help you!" Rachel said exasperated.

George softened. "Yeah I guess you're right," he said, resigned.

"So, would you care to tell me what's wrong?" Rachel said softly.

"…Well although we're officially through, I don't know if I can move on, we've been friends for such a long time and now you pull this on me. Let me ask you, what would you do if you were in my position?" George asked desperately.

"Probably exactly what you did, and maybe more," Rachel admitted.

"I will always love you…no matter what" George said softly.

"I know, and I will try to be more considerate of your feelings from now on, even though we aren't a couple anymore," Rachel said.

"Thanks, this has brought me some closure. You were right; you can still help me," George admitted.

"What else are friends for?" Rachel said, happy to help George.

"…Rachel I have to go now," George said suddenly.

"Go where?" Rachel inquired.

"Away, I need to be alone and reflect for a while. I'll rejoin you guys later," George said, standing up.

"But—" Rachel objected.

"I'll be fine, DemiCrocmon will protect me, and I can fend for myself. Tell everyone I've gone ok?" George said.

With that George picked up a sleeping DemiCrocmon and walked away into the night. Rachel watched him go and started crying.

--

The next morning as the Digidestined climbed aboard the raft they gazed one more time at Upload Island.

"Man, I can't believe George would leave us like that…" Dan declared.

"I think he made the right choice," Jimmy stated.

"He undoubtedly did," Azulongmon agreed.

"He just needs to find himself again" Falconmon explained.

As the raft floated away toward Driver, Hannah thought she saw something flying towards the top of Gargantuan Mountain.

"I hope George will be alright..." Hannah thought.

--

As George sat on top of Gargantuan Mountain watching the raft float away, he began to wonder if he could ever positively harness the power he'd been given, and if he is the right person to bear this responsibility.

"Are you sure about this George?" DemiCrocmon asked.

"I'm sure; they can take care of themselves for a while. We'll rejoin them in their time of need I'm sure they'll be okay until then," George stated, eyes never veering from the raft.

"Alright, that's fine by me George," DemiCrocmon said.

"Thanks for being there," George said gratefully.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined survive without George? And what evil forces are waiting for them on Driver? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters

21: well, that gets rid of George for a while...shame too. I liked his character, but now that he isn't going to be in the story as much maybe I can give him a vacation...after what he's been through he needs it. so he can stay with my sponsor for a few weeks!

Sponsor: wait...what?

21: I'm glad you agree. By the way, since I created him I don't know how much he'll like you...

(doors open revealing a tired George)

21: welcome to the outside world!!

George: It's great to be here...now, where can I go to take a nap?

21: You can stay at my sponsor's house. He's been kind enough to allow it

George: cool, but I'll still be in the story right?

21: yeah, but you won't be the focus. There will only be a few glimpses of you in the next several chapters. Anyways, I'll let you and the sponsor get introduced

(21 leaves room)

Sponsor: WAIT!!

George: What's your problem?

Sponsor: Just stay back and leave me alone...please?

George: Is everyone in this world crazy? (leaves a distraught sponsor alone in the room)

Sponsor: ...WAIT!! (runs after George to make sure he doesn't destroy his house)

Narrator: Will George destroy the sponsor's house? and how will he react to being in the outside world? Find out on the next--

21 (reenters room and tackles Narrator)


	5. KingGranitemon's Techno Empire

21: Geez, it's been a while...Although I haven't been posting, I have been writting. In this episode I introduce the Digidestine's nest immediate opponent, but also reveal that there will be more.

(Sponsor and George walk in)

21: Oh yeah, I forgot that you were here George...did you have a good nap?

George: Yep, I'm all rested up and ready to go...

Sponsor: YOUR CREATION WRECKED MY HOUSE!!

21: How could he? He was sleeping...right George?

George: Maybe, maybe not...

Narrator: Will 21 ever be able to solve this problem or --

21, George, and Sponsor: BE QUIET!!

Sponsor: The21stMartian is not the owner of Digimon, if he owned it, disater would strike

George: and I'd be an official character of Digimon

Sponsor: I just said that...anyway, although 21 doesn't own digimon, he does own all the characters he invented

21: Alright we kept the readers waiting long enough...I now formally present:

Episode 18: KingGranitemon's Techno-Empire

(George): Hannah finally managed to knock some sense into me, so I stopped my rampage. Although I didn't want to keep the sword I had been given, the Sovereigns told me it was rightfully mine. At their request I helped build a raft that would take us, the Digidestined, to Driver, but I decided that I needed to be alone for a while to make peace with myself…I hope the others will be ok without me!

In a dark room, three digimon are meeting. They had been watching the events unfold on Upload Island until Satanmon was defeated. Now they were gathering to plot the destruction of the Digidestined. Only their outlines could be seen. One was rather small, the second was medium sized, and the third was huge.

The first one spoke with a slight rumble to his voice despite his small size: "I always knew Satanmon was useless, now we will have to deal with those pesky Digidestined ourselves"

The second one spoke with a growling tone, kind of like a beast: "Well we'll take care of them KingGranitemon, your soldiers should see to that even if your machines of destruction fail"

The third one spoke with a mechanized sounding voice: "Well make sure you don't fail. I am not programmed for mercy as those who once opposed now know very well"

The one called KingGranitemon swiveled around and started typing furiously at a console. A monitor turned on and showed the Digidestined's raft floating ever onward towards Driver

KingGranitemon typed more and several red dots appeared closing in on the raft.

KingGranitemon turned back to his companions "consider the problem solved"

--

George, the ever-still sentinel was still watching over the raft from the top of Gargantuan Mountain. The raft was beginning to slip from his extensive field of vision.

"Good-bye my friends. I will come back someday!" George thought.

Suddenly, George felt himself being poked in the back. He turned around and saw that it was Piximon poking him with his spear.

"What's the big idea?!" George yelled.

"Time for your training it is!" Piximon stated smiling.

--

Onboard the raft, excitement was in the air. They had been at sea for far too long (A/N: time has passed between the end of last episode and this one), and now finally they saw a huge mass of land in front of them.

"Well it's about time!!" Dan exclaimed

Jimmy looked seasick. "Urgh," he said.

Suddenly, ten mini-submarines surround them! The subs each contain two torpedo tubes to launch…well torpedoes and metal armor. Inside can be seen two beings sitting back to back. The beings are a lot like the one called KingGranitemon, but they are smaller and don't have a crown. They are basically just a pair of legs attached to a cube head that extends beyond where the legs end. Their heads are made of stone. In each sub one of the beings heads is blue and the other is red. The hands, if they exist, are jutting out from the intersection of the legs and head and are very short.

"I don't think that's a welcoming committee," Hannah stated.

"You're right! Those creatures inside the subs are Granitemon, an earth type digimon. They are known to be very smart, and these subs are proof. Their heads are as hard as diamond, and their real attacks are unknown," Lizardmon explained.

"Granitemon are known to be evil digimon though, but it was thought that only a few existed," Dilmon contiinued.

"Sorry to ruin that conjecture, but there are a lot more Granitemon than just us, " said one of the Granitemon obnoxiously.

"Now do yourselves a favor and peacefully surrender or we'll be forced to blow you to bits," demanded a second Granitemon.

"No way! We'll never surrender!!" Dan declared defiantly.

"Alright then, you asked for it!!" said the first Granitemon.

The red-headed Granitemon in each sub pushed a button and the torpedoes were launched.

"Well, I think we know what the red-heads mean now—" Jimmy stated.

"Dilmon digivolve to—Cherubwomon!!"

Ferarimon, Starpimon, and Lizardmon were still too exhausted from their battle with George, so they couldn't fight.

"Arrow blast!!"

The arrows knocked the torpedoes off course, but do little against the armor of the subs.

"Cherubwomon you _have_ to win!! The fate of this world depends on us arriving at Driver!!" yelled Rachel.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing my best," stated Cherubwomon.

"Then you have to do better!" Rachel demanded.

Another volley of torpedoes was launched straight at Rachel and Cherubwomon.

"Look out!" shouted Hannah.

"Cherubwomon digivolve to—Cyberessmon!!"

Cybressmon was larger than Cherubwomon, and had twice as many wings. Instead of a bow and arrow, she carried absolutely no visible weaponry, but she now had a futuristic appearance about her.

"Wow, who're you?" said Rachel, amazed at her partner's digivolution.

"I am Cybressmon, a cyborg angel digimon. My enemies have learned to fear my Lightening Cannon attack,"explained Cybressmon.

Cybressmon deflected the torpedoes with an electrical shield and they bounced harmlessly into the ocean. The Granitemon didn't give up. From within the subs came phasers and other laser type weaponry.

"FIRE!!" shouted a Granitemon.

The lasers then proceeded to shoot out deadly laser beams, which would have torn up the raft and all aboard, but Cybressmon had other plans.

"Lightening Cannon!!"

One of her arms changed into a cannon and it fired a condensed ball of electrical power at the oncoming lasers, they all got absorbed by the ball as it continued on its path…but alas it fell several feet short of the nearest sub.

"Hahahahaha you mi—" sneered a Granitemon.

It was then that all of the subs got blasted by the electrical charge that had been conducted by the water and the metal armor, blowing up the complex circuitry in each one, and rendering them useless.

"I get it. She purposely aimed short so that instead of taking out just one sub, she'd blow them all with one shot," Dan said after a few seconds of confusion.

"Thank you captain obvious," Hannah sighed, having known all along what was going to happen.

The ten subs sunk to the bottom of the sea, and Cybressmon reverted back into a tired Dilmon.

--

On top of Gargantuan Mountain, George began to break a sweat as he continued to spar with Dragonmon, although sometimes he'd have to battle Piximon in short range combat (to learn how to use a sword)

He had to admit, Piximon was an excellent trainer, even though he had made George clean his house before they began sparring…

--

In a large, well fortified castle a black-headed Granitemon came rushing over to his master in the throne room.

The Granitemon stated, "Sir, I have just received word that the Digidestined have managed to destroy your 'welcome committee' and have landed on the Continent."

"Well, inform the industrial unit to make the weapons deadlier and the equip vehicles with better armor," KingGranitemon ordered.

"Yes sir, right away sir!" the Granitemon exclaimed.

The Granitemon ran from the throne room and the castle entirely. He ran to a nearby factory/shipyard facility, one of the many throughout the entire Empire. As he ran through he was permitted entrance by two more black-headed Granitemon. He ran to the balcony that overlooked the plant. Several thousand yellow-headed Granitemon were working at the machines. Weapons of all kind were being produced quickly. (think the droid factory in Star Wars Episode III, except instead of droids the plant is making weapons)

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to survive the upgrades to KingGranitemon's machines? And will George ever reunite with the rest of the Digidestined? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21: I think this is a pretty decent chapter.

George: YES!! I get to be trained by Piximon!!

Sponsor: What's the big deal?

Biyomon (suddenly appears out of nowhere): It is a great honor to be trained by Piximon (Biyomon disappears)

Sponsor: ...um...what just happened?

21: No idea. I think the portals might be broken, and with broken portals who knows what could happen...

George: Could I destroy the world?

21: I think you might be able to do that anyway, no the kind of things I'm referring to are more confusing. For example, the Sponsor and I could end up inside the story, and you could be left here alone to keep an eye on things...

Sponsor: Stop creeping me out!!

21: I'm going to go look for the temporal leak...see y'all later!!


	6. The Technological Terrors

21: I still haven't found the leak, but I've been looking...

Sponsor: Well, it's time for another episode, so why don't we go back into the main room?

21: Hold on! I found it! (accidentally touches a strange fluid coming from a machine)

21 and Sponsor disappear!! George runs in...

George: Where'd they go? Guess I have to keep an eye on things...anyway the 21stMartian doesn't own Digimon. Now, where's the phone? I got some pizza to order!

Narrator: Where did 21 and the Sponsor go? Will they make it back or --

George: Oh man, why didn't you get sucked up too?

Episode 19: The Technological Terrors

(Rachel): Just as we were getting close to Driver, ten mini-subs attacked our raft. Since the other digimon were still weak from their fight with George, Dilmon digivolved and stood alone to defend the raft. When that proved to be impossible, Cherubwomon digivolved into Cybressmon and blasted those mini-subs but good. I wonder who sent them?

George sat on the top of Gargantuan Mountain completely still meditating as he had been instructed by Piximon. Crocmon sat nearby, watching, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, although he was still completely still, George began to glow.

"Working it is!!" Piximon thought.

--

The Digidestined have been walking for what seems like forever, but they still haven't escaped the deserted desert

"Ah the continent of Driver. Full of luxury, comfort, AND ONE HUGE DESERT!!" Dan complained loudly.

"Calm down man. You're scaring me," Jimmy said.

Dan toppled over and fell onto Jimmy.

"Hey!" Jimmy whined.

"He's unconscious. That outburst must have accelerated his dehydration or something," Hannah explained.

"Might I suggest we look for some shelter?" Ferarimon suggested.

The group carried Dan through the desert looking for shelter. Just as it seemed that they were about to collapse, an oasis appeared.

"I know it's probably a mirage, but at least I'll die happy," Rachel declared.

They all run towards it, nearly dropping Dan along the way. When they arrived they saw it really wasn't a mirage, so the first thing they did was dunk Dan's head in the water.

Dan gurgles and regains consciousness. "What the—where am I?!" he stutters.

"In an oasis," Starpimon replied.

"I see," Dan said weakly.

He collapsed again. Rachel felt his forehead.

"Ouch he's burning up!" Rachel said recoiling.

"We have some medical supplies with our equipment, and we can put a cold compress on his head, for now that's all we can do…" Hannah suggested.

Jimmy and Starpimon look concerned for their friend.

"Don't worry. He's strong. I know he'll pull through," Hannah assured them.

Suddenly a barrage of missiles destroy some of the trees.

Rachel gasped, "Oh my…"

"Oh my doesn't even cover it," Dilmon retorted.

"Granitemon at 3:00!!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"umm…actually it's 11:45," Ferarimon corrected.

Jimmy sighed. "It's an expression!" he yelled.

The Granitemon in question were assembled in hover tanks just outside of the oasis. Inside there were still red-headed ones, but instead of blue heads, the other Granitemon were brown-headed.

"Hmmm….obviously head color means something or the21stMartian wouldn't keep mentioning it," Hannah implied.

the21stMartian and Sponsor suddenly appeared.

21 shouted, "leave me outta this! I'm just the author. I have no idea what's going on!!"

"Yes sir…sorry sir," Hannah apologized.

"Enough with the shenanigans already!!" Sponsor yelled.

21 and Sponsor leave the story and return to the outside world where they belong (readers: (cheer))

The red-headed Granitemon pushed a button in each tank and let loose another barrage of missiles

"Lizardmon digivolve to—Pterodactylmon"

"Pterodactylmon digivolve to—MetalPterodactylmon"

"Ferarimon digivolve to—Electromon"

"Electromon digivolve to—MegaElectromon"

"Dilmon digivolve to—Cherubwomon"

"Cherubwomon digivolve to—Cybressmon"

Starpimon was unable to battle because Dan was down and out.

"Ultrasonic!!"

"Twister!!"

"Lighting Canon!!"

Although the three attacks did succeed in shifting the courses of the missiles, the attacks didn't damage the tanks at all

"Alright let's kick it up a notch! Switch to heat seeking missiles!!" a Granitemon ordered.

"FIRE!!" another Granitemon shouted.

The missiles shot out and converged on the Digidestined. When the digimon attacked to drive them off course, it only did so temporarily. The missiles hit the three digimon causing them to de-digivolve back to rookies.

"Sorry," Ferarimon apologized.

"They're just too strong," explained Lizardmon.

"If only we could become Megas," Dilmon said resentfully.

"Wait a minute! You said Granitemon were Ultimates" Rachel said confused.

"Sure, on their own. The machines increase their power to mega," Ferarimon explained.

"You lucky Digidestined! The tanks have to recharge after that blast, but we'll destroy you in five minutes," the first Granitemon threatened.

"But don't go anywhere, or we'll blast you ourselves!" the second Granitemon warned.

"And even though we're only Ultimates, we're still more than a match for you on our own in your present condition," a third Granitemon stated.

Suddenly, Dan woke up. His fever was gone. He looked around dazed until he saw the Granitemon bullying his defenseless friends.

"Starpimon, let's go defend our friends from those dishonorable curs!" Dan said.

The two stepped into the battle just as the next barrage of heat seeking missiles were launched.

"We can't let those dishonorable digimon win!" Dan declared.

"Starpimon warp digivolve to—SaberGrandmon"

SaberGrandmon launched a volley of ice to confuse the missiles, which detected no heat, so they turned around and exploded on the tanks destroying them.

"Holy cow that was totally awesome!!" Dan said, happy at this latest development.

"I am SaberGrandmon an elite beast digimon. My Blizzard Blast and Ice Storm attack will leave my enemies totally chilled," SaberGrandmon declared.

SaberGrandmon was now and icy blue and metallic gray instead of red and black, and he had the crest of honor engraved on his back.

Jimmy is amazed. "Wow" he said. He looked at Ferarimon. "Why can't you warp digivolve?" he demanded.

"Hey! I'd like to see you try it sometime buster!" Ferarimon retorted resentfully.

The battle wasn't over yet. A bomb dropped from above causing all of the Digidestined to run into the cover of the trees.

In the skies were two fighter jets. These also had red-headed Granitemon, but instead of Blue or Brown, the other Granitemons' heads were green. Since the planes couldn't drop bombs, they fired bullets instead tearing up the foliage and nearly hitting the Digidestined.

"Man these machines are becoming a pain. Take 'em SaberGrandmon!" Dan exclaimed.

SaberGrandmon leaped into battle and flew into action. He had to do a barrel roll to avoid getting blasted by the barrage of bullets. The planes chased him all over the sky. Suddenly, he flipped over and was behind them.

"Blizzard Blast!!"

The airplanes were hit by a very severe snowstorm, which caused the pilots to lose control and the planes crashed into each other.

SaberGrandmon landed and de-digivolved back to the in-training form, Klingmon.

"Honor has been defended," Klingmon declared.

"Indeed it has," Dan agreed.

--

As the Digidestined celebrate their victory, KingGranitemon is meeting with several purple-headed Granitemon in his throneroom.

"Then it can be done?" KingGranitemon inquired.

"It should in theory work…" one of the Granitemon said hesitantly.

"But there's no guarantee that it will actually work," a second Granitemon continued.

"Well your theories have generally proven to be accurate. Proceed!" KingGranitemon ordered.

The purple-headed Granitemon bowed headed towards the shipyard.

"The Digidestined may have been lucky so far, but now their luck has run out!" KingGranitemon declared.

Narrator: What does KingGranitemon have in store for the Digidestined, and what is Piximon doing to George? Don't miss the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!!

21 and Sponsor reappear.

21: aaand we're back!!

Sponsor: whew. I never want to do that again.

George: Hey guys, I hope you don't mind, but while you were gone, I ordered in for myself...

21 and Sponsor notice 15 empty pizza boxes, evidence of Chinese take out, and a ton of Styrofoam containers.

21: We were only gone for 5 minutes...

Sponsor: ...wow...

21: I gotta fix that leak...see y'all soon!!


	7. The Mechanized Monster

21: Today I was out sick from school, so I decided to post the next few chapters I wrote...

Sponsor: the21stMartian doesn't own Digimon

George: Do either of you have any food?

Sponsor: NO!! YOU ATE IT ALL ALREADY!!

21: Calm down...sheesh

Sponsor: When is he going back into the story?

21: Eventually...

Episode 20: the Mechanized Monster

(Dan): I got fed up with walking through the desert and collapsed. While I was unconscious I was brought to an oasis, where the others were attacked by more Granitemon in tanks. The tanks proved to be too strong for Ultimates, but fortunately I regained consciousness just in time. Starpimon warp digivolved into SaberGrandmon and destroyed the tanks, but the battle wasn't over yet. Suddenly, more Granitemon attacked us from jet fighters, but SaberGrandmon beat them too. Good work buddy!

It has been several weeks since the Digidestined have landed on Driver. They have finally escaped the desert only to find themselves in a mountainous area.

"Geez, of all the caves we could have chosen to hide in, and we had to choose the coldest and dampest," complained Dan.

"Yes, but it is the last place the Granitemon would think to look for us," Klingmon explained.

"If only the rest of our digimon could warp digivolve, then we'd be able to beat them no matter how many of them there are," Jimmy said resentfully.

"Yeah, but if George were here I don't think we'd need to have our digimon fight. He could fight for us!" Rachel said, thinking of her former boyfriend.

"I wonder what he's up to now…" Hannah mused.

--

George could feel the power surging through him. Piximon's plan worked.

"Concentrate! You aren't going to be able to harness that power just by standing there!!" Piximon shouted.

George opened his eyes. "Alright…I'm ready!"

He begins to glow with a bluish green aura as the power continues to flow through him.

"Most excellent!" Piximon thought.

"I'm ready too Piximon!!" Crocmon declared.

"Then begin the training!! First you must clean the floors! All the floors!! Yep yep!!" Piximon ordered.

--

Dan had just gone out to find some food. Suddenly, a large laser blast fries the ground an inch in front of him. A Granitemon appears, but this one is different. First, this Granitemon isn't in any kind of vehicle. Second, this Granitemon is huge. Third, it appears to be made out of metal instead of rock.

"Starpimon warp digivolve to—SaberGrandmon!!"

--

KingGranitemon is watching the events unfold on a hidden surveillance system. The purple-headed Granitemon are with him.

"It worked!! You synthetically created a digimon!!" KingGranitemon said gleefully.

Just then on screen SaberGrandmon was wiped out by the Granitemon's attack.

"And a powerful one at that!! I think I will call this creation RoboGranitemon!!" KingGranitemon declared.

--

RoboGranitemon shouted, "Electro Tackle!!"

RoboGranitemon launched itself off the ground and flew towards SaberGrandmon at the speed of Mach 3. Along the way an electric charge built up in RoboGranitemon's head, waiting to be transferred into the ground through a conductor. RoboGranitmon hit SaberGrandmon with the force of an Earthquake (4.5 on the Richter scale), and then released all the excess electricity from itself into the ground using SaberGrandmon as a grounding prong…needless to say SaberGrandmon de-digivolved back into a tired Klingmon (for those who haven't guessed, this is a playback of what KingGranitemon was seeing on his screen)

"An-d no-w to des-troy you!!" RoboGranitemon said in a choppy robotic voice.

Suddenly, Rachel, Jimmy, Hannah, and their digimon arrived.

"We were worried about you!" Jimmy stated.

"And with good reason as it so happens. Can't you guys just stay out of trouble?" said Ferarimon sarcastically.

"Exc-ell-ent! The-y are all to-ge-th-er now! Th-is will ma-ke my jo-b a lot eas-ier…Electro Tackle!!" said RoboGranitemon.

The Mechanized Monster flew straight towards Hannah and Rachel.

"No! We must be strong!" thought Hannah.

"We have to win!" Rachel declared.

"Lizardmon warp digivolve to—GigaPterodactylmon"

"Dilmon warp digivolve to—MetalCybressmon!!"

GigaPterodactylmon is even bigger than MetalPterodactylmon, and is no longer fully covered with metal. She now has four wings and the crest of Strength emblazoned on one of the pieces of her metallic armor.

MetalCybressmon is entirely robotic and is white and gold. She is relatively small and has the crest of Determination inscribed on her heart area.

"Whoa! That's GigaPterodactylmon! Her Mega Twister and Sonic Winds attacks will knock you over and blow you away!!" Ferarimon explained.

"And that's MetalCybressmon! Her Techno Cannon and Cyber Bomb attacks will rip her enemies to pieces!!" continued Klingmon.

"And that means that Ferarimon is the only one not capable of warp digivolving…" Jimmy said eyeing his partner with a look of resent.

"Hey!! Cheer up…or have you forgotten Crocmon?" Ferarimon reminded him.

"Oh yeah…BlackDragonmon doesn't count!!" realized Jimmy.

The two mega digimon blocked RoboGranitemon's attack midair causing him to fall to the ground. This makes him a grounding prong and the extra electrical charges move through him and into the ground frying him like a chicken. RoboGranitemon falls to the ground defeated.

--

"WHAT!? CAN THIS BE? YOU SAID ROBOGRANITEMON IS UNSTOPPABLE!!" KingGranitemon shouted.

"Well sir, we can always repair him…" a Granitemon suggested fearful of his master's wrath.

"What good would that do? He's already been defeated by those digifools!!" KingGranitemon retorted.

"Well, now that we know that it is possible to create a synthetic digimon, we can add more destructive features and power into RoboGranitemon, thereby making him a more formidable opponent than he already is," a second Granitemon explained.

"And we can add insulation armor to prevent this from happening again," added a third Granitemon.

"Alright, as it is it took two Megas to stop him so I can hardly wait to see the improved version. Meanwhile, let's see what the reserve squadron can do against these fools!" KingGranitemon said, calming down.

On screen several dozen tanks and jet fighters appear in front of the startled Digidestined

--

"Well MetalCybressmon, should we take care of these annoyances?" GigaPterodactylmon asked.

"Indeed. You take the jet fighters; I'll take care of the tanks," MetalCybressmon said.

"Sonic Winds!!"

The jets get caught in deadly fast gales from all sides. So fast that it cuts through the jets like they were made out of tissue paper. The red and green headed Granitemon are all instantly deleted.

"Cyber Bomb!!"

A bomb of cyber-electric energy (no it doesn't really exist) is launched into the middle of the group of tanks, when it detonates, the tanks overload with the surge in power. The brown and red headed Granitemon are also instantly deleted.

"When are we going to find out why the head colors are important?!" Hannah wondered.

MetalCybressmon and GigaPterodactylmon de-digivolve into Pipmon and DemiLizardmon.

--

It is the end of another day of chores for the warriors of power, both George and Crocmon are exhausted. Piximon's enormous house can be seen in the background sparkling and shining brightly.

"Excellent work today! I can tell that you have improved greatly!" Piximon exclaimed happily.

"Good, does this mean we don't have to clean your house again tomorrow?" asked George, exhausted from the day's work.

"Yep, yep! Complete your training is!!" Piximon declared.

"But I still don't know how to fully control my power or use the sword…" George said, wondering why Piximon was ending the training so soon.

"And I don't think I've reached my highest level yet either…" Crocmon stated.

"I cannot teach you everything. Some things you must learn for yourselves. I have taught you all that I can. Therefore staying and training with me more would accomplish nothing except for keeping my house clean! Yep yep" Piximon said.

"Thank you Piximon for all you have taught us," George said.

"No problem, but now you must return to your friends, yep yep! A grave danger is approaching them quickly you must be there to protect them!!" warned Piximon.

"We're on our way!!" George said, preparing to leave Upload Island once and for all.

Narrator: What is this danger that Piximon is speaking of and for crying out loud what in the world is so important about the head colors of the Granitemon? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters

Sponsor: Excellent!! So since he is no longer training with Piximon, does that mean he goes back into the story?

21: Not immediately, he's still out for a few more episodes...

Sponsor: NO!!

George: Why doesn't he like me?

21: It may have something to do with the fact that you destroyed his house and ate all his food, but I doubt it...

George: yeah...it must be him, not me


	8. Frankenmon's Monster

21: Well, here we go with another chapter...

Sponsor: the21stMartian still doesn't own Digimon

George: So, if I'm not training with Piximon, and I haven't been reunited with the others yet, where am I?

21: You'll see...or actually you won't. Aside from the first few lines you have no part in this episode...

George: Does that mean I get to stay here the entire time and actually watch a full episode being played?

21: Pretty much, as soon as your line is done, I'll transport you back here.

George: Sweet! Bring out the popcorn

Sponsor sweatdrops while 21 and George haul out a huge bag of popcorn and sit down on the couch to watch...

Episode 21: Frankenmon's Monster

"Before you go something I have for you. You may find it useful on Driver! Yep yep" Piximon declared.

Piximon hands George a box.

"Thank you Piximon, We will never forget you!" George said as he and Dragonmon flew off towards Driver.

Piximon watched them go. "Good luck George, going to need it you are!" he thought.

--

In a dark lab on the outskirt of KingGranitemon's capital city, KingGranitemon is meeting with another Digimon and several of the purple-headed Granitemon.

"Frankenmon, we have been kind enough to allow you to live in our empire, we would now like to ask you to do us a favor," KingGranitemon stated.

The strange digimon, Frankenmon, turns to face KingGranitemon. He is humanoid and has an insane glimmer in his eyes.

"What can I do you KingGranitemon?" Frankenmon grunted.

The purple-headed Granitemon show him the wreckage of RoboGranitemon.

"Ah…I see. You require the assistance in creating a synthetic Digimon and now you are coming to the expert eh? Well it just so happens that I created a synthetic Digimon not too long ago…he's rather powerful but extremely dangerous," Frankenmon said.

KingGranitemon was intrigued. "How powerful?" he inquired.

"I think he can take on four Megas, but that's only until he tires, which doesn't happen often, but he is only flesh and blood despite being synthetic," Frankenmon stated.

"Then I would like to make a request. While you aid us in rebuilding RoboGranitemon let us unleash your monster upon the Digidestined, and if he fails we will always have RoboGranitemon as backup," KingGranitemon declared.

"An excellent plan my lord!" Frankenmon agreed.

--

The Digidestined are surveying one of the Granitemon's smaller cities.

"I suggest we take it out before they can make more weapons," Dan said.

"I suggest a more cautious approach," Hannah said.

"I suggest that Ferarimon learns how to warp digivolve!" Jimmy complained resentfully.

"HEY!!" shouted Ferarimon.

"I suggest we eat something!" Rachel said as her stomach grumbled.

A shadow covers the Digidestined as they hear a voice behind them: "I suggest you DIE!!"

The Digidestined turn around and see a huge digimon. It was green and humanoid, but with much larger muscles. It roared and charged at the Digidestined.

"Starpimon warp digivolve to—SaberGrandmon"

"Lizardmon warp digivolve to—GigaPterodactylmon"

"Dilmon warp digivolve to—MetalCybressmon"

"Ferarimon digivolve to—Electromon…

Electromon digivolve to—MegaElectromon"

The three Megas and one Ultimate charged the monster, but were blown backwards by the monster's furious punches.

"It looks like we're going to have to try long range attacks. Ice Storm!!" SaberGrandmon stated.

"Mega Twister!!"

"Techno Cannon!!"

"Supreme Thunder!!"

The four attacks hit the monster dead on, it didn't even try to dodge, but when the smoke cleared the monster emerged completely unharmed. It flailed out and delivered a devastating punch to MegaElectromon, who spiraled to the ground and dedigivolved into a dazed Ferarimon. The three Megas kept their distance as the monster continued to flail around in a chaotic way.

"Enraged Frenzy!!" the monster began rapid punching, kicking, and spinning combinations that would earn serious points in those wrestling videogames. The three Megas were getting pummeled into oblivion.

"We can't just sit here while our friends are getting beaten!!" Jimmy said.

"No offense, but if we were to try to fight that thing we'd get worse than beaten," Ferarimon said pessamistically.

"But we have to help, I have to always remain at my friends' sides through thin and thick, good and bad times, war and peace, etc!!" Jimmy said boldly.

"I think you're crazy," Ferarimon declared.

"I'm not crazy!! They're my friends and I have to do my best to help them!" Jimmy retorted angrily.

"Alright, no matter where you go and what you do I will always be with you," Ferarimon said, "even if I do think you're being crazy."

"Ferarimon warp digivolve to—MetalElectromon!!"

--

"Frankenmon, who is that?" KingGranitemon asked.

"That is MetalElectromon his attacks are Raging Lightning and Thunder Barrage…I must admit this is unexpected…perhaps you should return to your palace for safety my lord," Frankenmon suggested.

"Very well, I leave RoboGranitemon's upgrade in your capable hands. Do not fail me Frankenmon!!" KingGranitemon warned.

"I will send word when we are finished with the upgrade," Frankenmon promised.

With that KingGranitemon leaves the lab and is escorted back to his castle by several gray-headed Granitemon

--

MetalElectromon is made completely out of golden ChromeDigizoid armor. His horn has gotten bigger and he now has ten arms instead of just eight. The Crest of Loyalty is emblazed on his back.

"At last!! You did it!! Wow a Mega!!" Jimmy shouted excitedly.

Jimmy proceeds to dance around the battlefield somehow managing to dodge all of the monster's attacks. Everyone else sweatdrops.

"Uh…Jimmy…you might wanna control that happiness and stop dancing," MetalElectromon suggested, "you're embarresing us."

Jimmy stops immediately and retreats behind some rocks.

"Now everybody attack together!!" GigaPterodactylmon ordered.

"Ice Storm!!"

"Mega Twister!!"

"Techno Canon!!"

"Raging Lightning!!"

The four attacks hit the monster who, once again, failed to even attempt to dodge the attacks. This time when the smoke cleared, the monster was severely injured, but still quite capable of attacking.

"Enraged Frenzy!!"

The monster started flailing around again, but this time the four megas flew out of his reach. When the monster stopped flailing, the ground around it was a huge crater and the monster seemed rather tired.

"He's tired! Let's finish him off!!" MetalElectromon declared.

The four megas launched their attacks again. Once again they hit, but the monster still stood up again.

"What's with this guy?!" Dan wondered.

"He just doesn't know when to quit!!" Jimmy said slightly arrogently.

--

"It is done! RoboGranitemon is now even more powerful than my original creation. And since he's a machine he never tires!!...Now I can call back my monster so he can fight another day…" Frankenmon said.

"I shall inform KingGranitemon of our success," declared a Granitemon.

--

The Digidestined and their digimon prepare for another round with the monster, when suddenly it retreats. The digimon, who were dirt tired relaxed and dedigivolved back into their in-training forms.

"Whew that was lucky!" Dan said.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that because it retreated this monster was only just a diversion…the real threat is yet to come" Hannah said onimously.

"But if it was a diversion, what was it diverting us from?" Jimmy asked.

"The city?" Rachel suggested.

"That doesn't make sense if it was diverting us from the city it would have taken us away from it, but here we are still overlooking the city…" Hannah said skeptically.

"I'm too tired to think about this right now…let's find some food and a place to sleep. I'm sure the digimon are tired too," Dan said yawning.

The Digidestined walk away from the city and back to the mountains wondering what the 'true threat' could be…

--

The purple-headed Granitemon has finally arrived at the castle, it comes in with a black-headed Granitemon.

"Well what have you to report?" KingGranitemon asked.

The purple-headed Granitemon spoke first, "RoboGranitemon is ready for action again sir."

"Excellent!" KingGranitemon said.

The black headed Granitemon spoke, "Sir, I have bad news, one of our remote cities, including its industrial facility, has been blown up. It is now a smoldering crater…"

KingGranitemon dismissed the incident. "It was probably just an unfortunate production accident, nothing to worry about unless it was the city that the Digidestined were near," said he.

"No sir it wasn't," said the Black-headed Granitemon.

"Then we have nothing to fear! Send RoboGranitemon to fight the Digidestined at once! But first send in a fleet and Frankenmon's monster, provided it got some rest. The Digidestined will be wiped out before the day is through!!" comanded KingGranitemon.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to survive their next encounter with KingGranitemon's forces or are they going to be wiped out? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!!

George: That was awesome!!

21: Yeah...

Sponsor: In case you were wondering, the21stMartian also doesn't own Frankenstein or the Frankenstein Monster...

21: Hey, Sponsor! We accidentally spilled some popcorn kernels. Could you pick them up?

Sponsor: WHA?!

21 and George discreetly exit

Sponsor: I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT!! YOU'LL CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF!! (notices that 21 and George are gone) HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!...sigh

Sponsor begins picking up popcorn kernels grumbling the whole time.


	9. Their Time of Need

21: Here we are with another exciting chapter of my story.

George walks into the room: and here are the ten pizzas we ordered.

Sponsor: when will this nightmare end?!

21: Just do your job!

Sponsor: alright...the21stMartian does not own Digimon or Frankenstein. He does however, own all of the characters he has created.

21 and George are wolfing down the pizzas messily. The sponsor sighs and gets a vacuum.

Episode 22: Their Time of Need

(Dan): So we were surveying one of the Granitemon's cities when we were attacked by another monster, only this one was stronger than RoboGranitemon. Things looked bad even when Ferarimon warp digivolved to MetalElectromon. Suddenly, the monster retreated. I have a feeling the assault isn't over yet though…

KingGranitemon is sitting in his throne room awaiting word of the destruction of the Digidestined. Suddenly, a black-headed Granitemon enters the throne room.

"My lord, I'm sorry that I do not have good news, but another of the smaller cities has been blown up. It was another small one, but I am beginning to doubt that it is a coincidence…" the Granitemon said meekly.

"You are correct to assume fowl play, I know it cannot be the Digidestined because I have them under surveillance…but this would imply that we have another enemy to deal with…enhance security in all of the cities. I must be left alone to confer with my associates," KingGranitemon ordered.

The black-headed Granitemon bowed and left the throne room. KingGranitemon made sure that all the doors to the throne room were closed and locked before he pushed a secret button on the arm of his throne. Two monitors came forward and turned on revealing the shadowed outlines of two digimon (the same two as before)

The huge one spoke in his mechanized voice, "You called KingGranitemon?" if a machine could be given emotion, this one sounded almost…annoyed.

"I did indeed. We have a problem—" KingGranitemon began.

The other digimon now spoke, "Yes, and that problem is that you haven't destroyed the Digidestined yet!"

The huge digimon spoke again, "Let him finish or do you wish to face my wrath?!"

"I believe that we have an enemy who is not the Digidestined working very actively against us…" KingGranitemon stated trying to remain calm.

"What proof do you have?" inquired the organic digimon.

"Two of my cities have been blown up and I know that it could not have been the Digidestined since they have been on my surveillance since before the first city blew up," KingGranitemon declared, hoping his case was legitimate enough for his partner's attention, knowing the punishment if it wasn't.

"That could be a problem indeed…if it gets too out of hand I believe I shall come to your Empire for a visit to deal with this problem myself, but your main priority should be destroying the Digidestined," the giant mechanized digimon spoke.

KingGranitemon breathed a sigh of relief. "That is being taken care of as we speak…not only have I enlisted the services of Frankenmon and his monster, but I have created one of my own. Both monsters are very powerful and they will be ganging up on the Digidestined with a fleet of my deadliest planes and a battalion of my deadliest tanks. They are as good as shrapnel!!" he declared.

"That is very good news indeed," the robot said.

"Just remember, as good as doesn't mean they are yet. Don't hesitate to pull out all the stops!! I want them destroyed. They've been a nuisance for too long!!" the organic digimon commanded.

With that the two evil digimon signed off leaving a distraught KingGranitemon.

--

The Digidestined are hiding in a forest. They are trying to come up with a good battle strategy to use against the monster.

"I'm telling you purely offensive is the only way to destroy that thing. You saw how tired battling four megas made it!" Dan declared.

"Yes, but that battle had some defense in it too. If any of our digimon ever got the full blast of that thing's attack I don't think that they would survive," Hannah reasoned.

"And we know that we need four megas to even hurt that thing, so we have to make sure that we can have all four digimon stay megas for as long as possible," Jimmy added.

"Either way, we need to rest a little more before we can even _think_ about fighting that thing again!!" Rachel said.

Having eaten, the four digimon have already digivolved back into their rookie states, but it is clear that they are still tired as they are all out cold.

Suddenly they are ripped from their sleep by a barrage of bullets ripping up nearby trees.

"Man, why can't we ever get a decent break?" Jimmy whined.

"My question is how do they keep finding us? It's not like we constantly stay in the same place..." Hannah inquired, stymied.

"Forget about that! We've got some butt kicking to do!!" Dan roared.

"Hold on guys! The monster is here!!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing.

Sure enough the massive digimon could be seen lumbering through the trees towards the Digidestined, an evil and insane smile on its face.

"We meet again Digidestined, but this time you will die!!" the Monster rumbled.

"Starpimon warp digivolve to—SaberGrandmon!!"

"Dilmon warp digivolve to—MetalCybressmon!!"

"Lizardmon warp digivolve to—GigaPterodactylmon!!"

"Ferarimon warp digivolve to—MetalElectromon!!"

The four megas hold their ground as the monster approaches. Suddenly, the monster stops several feet away from them.

"Enraged Frenzy!!"

The monster's attack rips up the trees as it proceeds to destroy what little cover the Digidestined had from the platoon of planes and the team of tanks that had gathered nearby surrounding them.

"I think we're in trouble…" Jimmy gulped.

"That my friend is the understatement of the decade," Dan said sighing in defeat.

--

KingGranitemon, who has been watching this the whole time, begins laughing at the comments of the two Digidestined upon seeing the trap.

"Check and mate! I've got you now, but don't worry. You ain't seen nothin' yet!!" KingGranitemon laughed.

The black-headed Granitemon returns and reports the destruction of the city that the Digidestined had been surveying the day before.

"I'm sorry sir, that particular city hadn't received the news of the security alert yet. I am delighted to inform you however, that all of the other cities have massively increased their security and now at the very least we may be able to figure out what is going on around here…" the Granitemon said hoping to placate his leader.

"Very well, with the Digidestined removed from the threat list, the entirety of my forces will be able to deal with this threat, but since the Digidestined are sure to put up a fight that won't be for another little while. Even if one more city gets wiped out it is worth it if the Digidestined have been destroyed and even more so if we manage to figure out what is causing the destruction," KingGranitemon said, deferring the matter.

KingGranitemon returns his attention to his security monitor displaying the battle.

--

The battle was not going so well for the Digidestined. They knew they needed all four megas to hurt the monster, but whenever they tried to combine attack it, the army would take advantage of the fact that the digimon weren't paying attention to it, and if the digimon tried to fend off the army, then the monster would attack. Things were not looking so good, but it was Hannah who decided that three megas should attempt to hold off the monster while the remaining mega took out the army. That strategy seemed to be working, as many tanks and planes were deleted, but alas the three megas could not hold the monster back for long enough. It broke free and threw the three megas to the ground before the other one had destroyed half the army.

Then, as if things couldn't possibly get worse, RoboGranitemon appeared with yet another army.

"Him?! But we already busted that pile of junk!!" Dan declared.

"The Granitemon must've repaired him," Jimmy stated.

"That being the case we can assume he was also given an upgrade and is now more powerful than before. Ladies and gentleman…oh and digimon too, I present the true threat!" Hannah announced.

Her words were confirmed when RoboGranitemon stepped forward and signaled the other evil digimon not to interfere.

RoboGranitemon spoke in his mechanized voice, "So we me-et ag-ain digi-destin-ed. You may ha-ve beat-en me bef-ore but I am much stron-ger now. Pre-pare to die!!"

"Electro Laser!!"

RoboGranitemon launched a yellow laser beam at the four megas. It didn't hit any of them, but the resulting shockwave that blew by them as it passed by was strong enough to make them all dedigivolve.

"And now for yo-ur fin-ale!! Electro Laser!!" RoboGranitemon said, launching the powerful destructive force.

As the blast headed straight for the Digidestined and their weakened digimon a pair of figures emerged from behind them.

"Data Bomb!!"

One of the figures launched an attack that countered RoboGranitemon's and even blasted him back a little.

"Wh-at?!" RoboGranitemon said, it was almost as though he was surprised.

The figures came into the light revealing a strange digimon and very pissed looking George. The tip of one of George's fingers was still smoking from the attack he had launched.

Narrator: Will the return of George be enough to neutralize this assault or will KingGranitemon triumph over the Digidestined once and for all? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!!

Sponsor (reads the episode): Wait, could it be?! Is George going back into the story?! Dare I hope?

21 and George are crying sadly.

21: I guess this is goodbye my friend...my brother...my creation

George: I will miss you my creator...is there any chance you will be able to take me out of the story again?

21: Maybe someday, but for now, you must go where you are needed...just remember, wherever you go and whatever you do is because of me

George: I won't forget...

Sponsor is tapping his foot: Alright, Alright! Break it up! Enough mush, just go already George!!

21: That's not very nice...(whispers something to George, who nods his head)

George: Data Bomb!!

The Sponsor's completely covered in ashes and his hair is smoking.

21: Alright George, it's time for you to go.

George walks through an open door and the door vanishes...the Sponsor falls down


	10. The Bad Boys are Back!

21: Well, George is back where he belongs, and for some reason my sponsor appears to be in a better mood...I wonder why?

Sponsor (singing): The21stMartian doesn't own Digimon or Frankenstein, but he does own all of the characters he invented.

21: Okay then...I'm uh not sure what to say to that, so while I try to bring the space cadet back to Earth, the rest of you can read...

Episode 23: The Bad Boys are Back!!

(Hannah): So we were hiding in a forest thinking of battle strategies to use against the monster when suddenly the monster showed up with an army of tanks and planes. As if things weren't bad enough, RoboGranitemon appeared and he was much more powerful than before. The good news is now George is back, but he doesn't look very happy right now…

KingGranitemon is staring at the screen in disbelief.

"WHAT?! This is impossible!! Satanmon destroyed him. I saw it myself! There is no way the Warrior of Power could possibly be alive!!" KingGranitemon fumed.

"Well look on the bright side, at least we know what was blowing up those cities…should I order a retreat?" the black headed Granitemon sighed.

"Let's see how this plays out first, and then I'll decide if a retreat is in order…" KingGranitemon said intrigued by this fortuitous development, and eager to see if the Warrior of Power was as good as prophesied.

--

"Wait…what just happened??" Dan said, confused.

"George has returned, but who's that digimon with him? Is that Crocmon?" Hannah asked, awed by the sudden return of their leader.

"Well technically he's CyborgDragonmon now…" Lizardmon replied.

"And who is CyborgDragonmon?" Jimmy asked, looking at the massive digimon.

"He's the real mega form of Crocmon, his Electrical Flame and Nova Barrage attacks will deliver shocking blasts that will charbroil the enemy!" Ferarimon explained.

"Then it's a good thing he's on our side, but wasn't it George who launched that attack?" Rachel inquired.

CyborgDragonmon is a lot more humanoid than his previous forms. His organic armor is bluish green scales and his inorganic armor is gray metal. The metal covers his arms and claws, one of his legs, and half of his head. His wings are also made out of metal and the Crest of Power is emblazoned on his back just below the wings and on the wings such that when they are folded behind him they form one complete crest. He has a tail that is partly covered with metal plating.

"Run for cover, CyborgDragonmon and I will take things from here!!" George said to the Digidestined.

The Digidestined ran for cover in the remaining woods behind them as the two warriors of power got into fighting stances.

"Who-ever you are, --you are in-deed powe-rful to have stop-ped my att-ack, but you can-not def-eat me!!" RoboGranitemon declared.

"I'll take him, you take the monster and as much of the army as you can!" George said to his partner.

"If you say so George," said CyborgDragonmon simply.

CyborgDragonmon launched his "Nova Barrage" attack firing out several missiles made out of white hot fire that deleted a substantial portion of the army and blasted the monster backwards. He then flew through them and drew them away from George and RoboGranitemon, who were just standing there watching each other carefully. Suddenly, RoboGranitemon charged.

"Electro Tackle!!" RoboGranitemon's infamous attack charges up as he flies towards George at Mach 4. George merely backhands the oncoming RoboGranitemon sending him flying off course and crashing into the ground, but this time, he climbs out of the crater fully functioning and even madder than before. RoboGranitemon now launches itself into the air and attempts to head butt George, but George simply moves out of the way, not even fazed by the shockwave of RoboGranitemon's touchdown back to the ground. However, RoboGranitemon leaps from the crater and tackles George to the ground. As George struggles against RoboGranitemon's weight, a blue-green aura builds up around him. Suddenly, he blasts RoboGranitemon off of him and proceeds to punch every square inch of him. Even though the armor is made of ChromeDigizoid, George still manages to put a few dents in it.

Meanwhile, having succeeded in destroying the army easily, CyborgDragonmon is in hand to hand combat with the monster. He has managed to block every single one of the monster's blows and even managed to land a few, hurting the monster a little.

"Enraged Frenzy!!"

Suddenly, the monster's punches increase their speed and are followed by kicking and spinning offensive combos. CyborgDragonmon barely manages to block all of them, so he pulls away.

"Electrical Flame!!" CyborgDragonmon launches a blue-green fire blast from a flamethrower attached to one of his arms just above the claw. The attack hits the monster and becomes a swirling tornado that is flying around the monster due to the speed of his attacks. This severely damages the monster, who stops attacking and falls to the ground unconscious.

"Electro Laser!!"

RoboGranitemon launches that attack at point blank range. George never had a chance to dodge it, so instead he launched his own attack.

"Data Bomb!!"

The two attacks collided blasted both combatants backwards. George steadies himself first, and launches his attack again.

"Data Bomb!!"

A large white sphere is launched from George's hands and flies right into the dazed RoboGranitemon who flies backwards even further. RoboGranitemon stands up. Bits and pieces of him have broken off and he is sparking quite a bit. George is panting his clothes are ripped and he is bleeding a little, but unsheathes his sword and prepares for round 4. RoboGranitemon again charges towards George, but this time Georges slashes his swords and launches another attack.

"Psi-Blade!!"

The blade of his sword glows purple and as it is slashed launches an attack in the form of the purple psychic energy right at the oncoming RoboGranitemon, who is hit and slashed by the blade of psychic energy. This splits him in half. Exhausted, George powers down and collapses onto the ground. CyborgDragonmon, having beaten the monster de-digivolved back into Crocmon. The other Digidestined come running out of the woods towards the victorious warriors of power.

"Dude that was awesome!!" Dan said, his mouth open wide enough for an elephant to walk through.

"Welcome back man! We missed you!" Jimmy said offering his hand to help George up.

As George stands up, the others notice something different about him. He is wearing a pair of goggles on his head.

"Where did you get those?" Hannah demanded.

"Piximon gave them to me; they were rather useful in the desert during a sandstorm," George explained.

"Piximon? When did you see him?" Rachel asked.

"Shortly after you left he came to train Crocmon and I. He helped me harness my power and Crocmon to warp digivolve. Piximon is an excellent trainer, even if he made me clean his house everyday…" George commented.

"Wow it is said to be an honor to be trained by Piximon!" Lizardmon said in awe.

"And the results are clear, dude you two mopped the floor with those guys!!" Dan said, boasting at the newfound powers of his two friend.

--

KingGranitemon is not happy. This was a major defeat.

"Not only has that meddling child destroyed three of my cities, but he's also defeated my greatest creation!! That's it no more mister nice guy!! I want RoboGranitemon repaired and made even stronger, I want the monster brought back, I want even more powerful planes and tanks, and I want it NOW!!" KingGranitemon ranted furiously.

"Yes sir!!" the black headed Granitemon said meekly cowering against the wall.

The scared Granitemon rushes out of the throne room to fulfill KingGranitemon's orders.

"I will destroy you one way or another Digidestined, even with the warrior of power there protecting you!!" KingGranitemon vowed.

Narrator: Just how powerful can RoboGranitemon become? Will George be able to defeat him the next time he shows up? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!

Hannah: AND WHAT IS THE SIGNIFICANCE OF THE COLOR OF THE GRANITEMON'S HEADS?!

Narrator: (stuttering and looking rather nervous)….um…I-I d-don't know?

21 hits the Sponsor over the head with a frying pan.

Sponsor: who, what, where, when, how?!

21: Works every time...welcome back to the world of the condemned

Sponsor: condemned to what dare I ask?

21: Condemned to live with me!

Sponsor: Somebody shoot me now...sigh

21: Cheer up! it isn't all that bad...at least you aren't getting eaten by any dragons

Sponsor (sarcastically): Hooray...I think I'm going to take the rest of this week off.

21: Now hold on just a second! I think I can write another chapter soon! If it's finished before the end of this week, you're coming in here whether you like it or not!!

Sponsor: Why did I sign up for this?


	11. The Hierarchy of Granitemon part 1

21: Well, I didn't finish one by the end of last week, so I'm sorry about that...if it's any compensation, I'm almost done with the next one, so I could potentially get it out either later today or tomorrow, school permitting...

Sponsor: You know...it's kinda quiet around here without George...it's almost eerie how quiet it is.

21: You want me to make up for George's absence...I'd be happy to comply (starts making a ruckus)

Sponsor (covers his ears): THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!

21 can't hear him and continues making a ruckus.

Sponsor: ...sigh, the21stMartian does not own Digimon or Frankenstein, but he does own all of the characters he's created...no suing permitted

Episode 24: The Hierarchy of Granitemon part 1: The Granitemon Empire

(George): The others were being ambushed by the forces of KingGranitemon and the battle wasn't looking good for them. RoboGranitemon had single handedly defeated their digimon. If Crocmon and I hadn't stepped in and defeated him and the Monster who knows what would have happened…I'll tell you one thing though IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!

The five Digidestined were walking along a path deep in the woods getting as far away from the battle site as possible.

"How'd you find us so quickly?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it quickly…I was here for about a day before I found you. I had been preoccupied with blowing up the Granitemon's cities, but I always knew where you were because your digivices gave off signals that appeared on mine," George explained wearily.

"Citie**s**? As in plural?! You mean there are multiple cities of those creeps?" Dan roared angrily.

"An entire empire actually…" said George casually.

"Awww man, we never get a break…" Jimmy gripped.

"Who runs the empire?" Rachel asked timidly eyeing her former boyfriend.

"KingGranitemon, he lives in the capital city far from here. I've never managed to get close without potentially blowing my cover, though I've tried a few times," George informed them.

"What else do you know about the Granitemon?" Hannah inquired, curious as to where George received his information from.

"For one, they've had you under surveillance since day one…all of us actually. They had been watching our battles on Upload Island until Satanmon was destroyed. The last thing they saw was Crocmon and I getting hit by Satanmon's attack. They restarted surveillance once you were on route to Driver," George answered.

"Well that explains how they've always been able to find us no matter where we go," Lizardmon said happy to have solved that mystery.

"So, about KingGranitemon…" Dan began.

"He's a mega earth type digimon. No one has ever seen him before other than his servants and lived to tell the tale. It is because of this that his attacks are unknown…" Crocmon explained yawning.

"That's just great…" Jimmy grumbled.

George was leading the other Digidestined. Suddenly, they turned off the path and began winding around the trees.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" Ferarimon asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I know these woods well. KingGranitemon has the path under surveillance, but he didn't bother to put surveillance out here," George explained.

George leads the Digidestined to the base of the mountains, where he revealed the hidden entrance to a large man-made cave (well man and digimon made to be precise)

There was a crude table in the center. There was a map on it. A sleeping bag and the remains of a fire could be seen.

"This is where I stayed last night…On that table is a map of the Granitemon's cities," George yawned.

"No wonder George looks so tired. He can't have gotten much sleep on this rocky floor," Hannah thought.

George walked over to the table, took out a pen and crossed out a city, making a total of three crossed out cities.

"I destroyed those three already," said George indicating the crossed out ones, "we are here, at the base of the mountains. The closest city is actually rather large, and I know they've increased security since I last blew up a city. It would take a group effort to blow this one up…let alone the capital city." George sighed wearily and sank to the floor totally exhausted from the events of the past few days.

"Fortunately we are with a group now," Crocmon reminded the goggle-headed leader. He too sank to the floor exhausted.

"And don't you forget it!!" Hannah said sternly.

As the day comes to a close, the excitement takes its toll on the Digidestined as one by one they fall asleep, all except George, that is. George is pouring over the map planning battle strategies for the attack on the city. After a few hours of this, the fire begins to die, so George has to switch on a flashlight. Hannah wakes up and sees what George is doing. She notices for the first time the dark circles under George's eyes.

"You should get some sleep George," Hannah said concerned for her friend's health.

George looks up, surprised.

"Oh it's you Hannah…listen, could you keep watch for a while? There's something I have to do…I'll be right back," he said standing up and walking towards the cave's entrance.

"What's so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Hannah demanded heatedly crossing her arms.

"It's preparation for tomorrow actually, I'm going to destroy the surveillance near the city so they don't see us coming, but I'm going to make it seem random so KingGranitemon doesn't get suspicious and catch on to our plans. Evil though he may be he is also very smart. It won't do to underestimate him…" George explained.

With that, he left the cave and disappeared into the shadows.

--

In KingGranitemon's thrown room, the angry Emperor had finally calmed down from his defeat earlier. He had also been informed that RoboGranitemon was reparable. A Granitemon cautiously entered his thrown room (black headed as usual)

"Sir…it would appear as though George is destroying the surveillance outposts near Ironforge City" the Granitemon said tentatively.

"This is a prelude to an attack on the city then. Increase the forces in that city. It is too important to be destroyed," KingGranitemon stated, curious at this apparent lack of strategy of his foe.

"I don't think he knows the city is there sir, his attacks are way too random…" the Granitemon said, cringing.

"Let me see this so called 'random' pattern of attacks," KingGranitemon commanded to his subordinate.

The Granitemon shows him, and, to be honest, it did look pretty random and didn't leave any glaring gaps in the city's surveillance. KingGranitemon was confident that any attack would be detected before the Digidestined got there.

"Very well, the forces in that city are more than enough to deal with an attack that is preempted by a surveillance warning, so even if he did know that the city was there, there's no way even he'd survive the devastating defenses of that city, and that would eliminate our problems once and for all!!" KingGranitemon said laughing evilly.

--

Hannah was relieved when George returned triumphantly into the cave. Upon his return he promptly curled up in his sleeping bag and fell asleep, no longer bothered by anxieties. Hannah sighs and rolls her eyes.

The next morning the Digidestined are woken up early by George.

"Dude what's the big deal?" Dan said hotly.

"I was trying to sleep!" Jimmy whined.

"You interrupted a beautiful dream I was having!" Rachel said airily.

"ATTENTION!! STRATEGY SESSION WILL NOW…BEGIN!!" shouted George. (You can tell he learned from Piximon)

Behind George is a detailed map of the area with strange marks on it.

George takes out a pointer and points to the circles.

"The circles represent the surveillance outposts I destroyed last night. While the pattern may look random, there is a definite way to get to the city from here. You will follow me carefully, so we won't be detected. Once we get to the city, the rest of you, Crocmon that includes you, will distract the guards while I sneak in. Once in, I will begin to cause chaos and attempt to find any records or maps that will be useful to us. When I give the signal, I want you all to launch your best attacks at the factory, no matter where I am. Is that understood?" George lectured.

"Sir yes sir!" everybody said annoyed.

"Excellent, now…how about some breakfast. We can't attack a city on empty stomachs now can we?" George said, revealing food behind him.

"Sir no sir!!" everybody said enthusiastically.

The Digidestined and digimon dive into the breakfast George had prepared.

--

KingGranitemon was sitting in his thrown room. He is deep in thought.

"I believe I _will_ reinforce Ironforge. It is after all a vital city. If the Digidestined find what is in that city the setbacks will be devastating…Lt. Granitemon send in another 50,000 units to Ironforge and do it immediately!!" KingGranitemon ordered.

"Aye sir!!" Lt. Granitemon said, as he bowed and left the room.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to survive their assault on Ironforge, what is in that city that is of vital importance to KingGranitemon—

Hannah: "AND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHAT IS THE IMPORTANCE OF THE HEAD COLORS OF THE GRANITEMON?!

Narrator: Don't miss the next exciting episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters!!

Sponsor: HEY!! THE EPISODE IS DONE!!

21 still can't hear the sponsor and continues to make a ruckus.

Sponsor: ...the idiots I put up with for ratings...sigh

the Sponsor leaves the room to get some asprin. As soon as he leaves 21 sighs and immidiately falls over, fast asleep.


	12. The Hierarchy of Granitemon part 2

21: sigh...

Sponsor: What's wrong? You seem depressed...

21: OF COURSE I'M DEPRESSED...

Sponsor: Why?

21: After three consecutive years of being the reigning backgammon champion, I was knocked out in the first round without winning a single game...

Sponsor: It's not the end of the world you know...

21: Yeah...I suppose so...

Sponsor: You got your chapter in and finished, that's good.

21: sigh...

Sponsor: ah well, he'll get over it...the21stMartian doesn't own Digimon or Frankenstein, but he does own the characters he's created. No suing, you'd only depress him further...

Episode 25: The Hierarchy of Granitemon part 2: The Assault on Ironforge

(Jimmy): So we were walking through the woods, and catching up with George. Apparently, we aren't fighting an isolated pocket of Granitemon, rather a whole empire. George also said that the Granitemon were ruled by a mysterious being called KingGranitemon. He then proceeded to create plans for the destruction of a nearby city. He says this isn't going to be easy, but when is it ever easy?

The Digidestined and digimon are carefully following George through the woods. He is taking them on a winding path that seems to go as much backwards as forwards.

"I don't think we're making any progress…We've been walking in circles," said Dan skeptically.

"It would appear that we are lost," agreed Starpimon.

"No, although it may seem like we're not making any progress, we're actually almost there. I had to make the path random so that KingGranitemon wouldn't be suspicious. Otherwise, he'd raise the defenses of the city, which would put the mission in jeopardy," George explained.

"As long as you know where we're going…" Ferarimon said, raising an eyebrow.

"I trust George. He's gotten us this far, right? He did save us from RoboGranitemon and he told us about KingGranitemon," Hannah said firmly.

"Whoa! You all don't think I'm an evil digimon…do you?" George exclaimed.

"I have to admit, if I hadn't seen your power on Upload Island, it'd be pretty suspicious that you have attacks of your own…but I don't think your evil, even if you are part digimon," Jimmy answered cautiously.

At this point, the trees thinned and the Digidestined could see the city walls nearby. Unfortunately, there were many sentries patrolling the wall and guarding the gates.

--

KingGranitemon was in Frankenmon's lab. The evil scientist was busy collaborating with the purple-headed Granitemon in the repairs of RoboGranitemon and in the recharging of his monster. KingGranitemon was surrounded by gray-headed Granitemon.

"How long until they are complete?" KingGranitemon demanded.

"Not long, not long at all…" Frankenmon said abstractly.

The monster, attached to a machine, suddenly growled and broke its restraints.

--

The black-headed sentries of the city were surprised when five mega digimon jumped out of the forest and began attacking the city. Immediately, a security alarm was sounded as orange headed Granitemon appeared with even more black headed Granitemon. The orange headed Granitemon carried light weaponry and there were a lot of them. The black headed Granitemon had heavier weaponry, but there were fewer of them. In the resulting battle, none of them noticed George fly over the wall and land safely inside. George ran through the city's residential area occasionally sending controlled blasts at any opponent he saw. There were a lot more Granitemon here than he thought. Perhaps KingGranitemon had reinforced the city, or perhaps this city was even more vital than George thought. Having passed the residential area, George found himself at a factory. He was confronted by many black headed Granitemon, who didn't even get a chance to call for backup as they were blasted to pieces. George ran in the factory, and was presented with several yellow headed Granitemon working the machines and even more black-headed Granitemon, who were easily wiped out.

"Strange, why did only the black headed Granitemon attack me? Is there perhaps significance to their head color?" George thought.

As George ran through the factory, two of the completed guns caught his eye. One of them was a shotgun that fired bullets made out of ChromeDigizoid. The other was the Granitmon's equivalent to an M16 machine gun, but it fired out laser blasts instead of bullets. George picked then up as he ran out the back door. Unfortunately, there was a squad of orange-headed Granitemon there. George knew that even with the guns he couldn't kill them all before one of them sounded the alarm. So, as he blasted them with the two guns, he ran towards the shipyard and airfield. He was being chased by hordes of Granitemon, both black and orange headed. Suddenly, the orange headed Granitemon did something unexpected.

"Tectonic Pulse!!"

The orange headed Granitemon caused a mini-earthquake which they sent through the ground straight at George. Fortunately, he saw it coming and flew off the ground without a second to lose. He smashed his way into the shipyard and blasted everybody inside without worrying about being discreet. He grabbed a laptop that was sitting on one of the consoles, and put it into his backpack. On his way out, he ran into the airfield and was confronted by ten squads of orange and black headed Granitemon all of whom were gunning for him as several green and red headed Granitemon ran towards the airplanes. George shot as many Granitemon as he could, but he could see his situation was getting worse and worse. He shot several rounds into the air, the designated signal to blow up the city, and flew like crazy.

--

Outside of the city, the megas had been holding out well against the defenses. They weren't sure what was going on inside the city, but when they saw the signal, they launched their attacks at the factory, as per instructions.

"Blizzard Blast!!"

"Sonic Winds!!"

"Techno Cannon!!"

"Raging Lightening!!"

"Electrical Flame!!"

The next thing they saw was the factory exploding.

--

Just before explosion, George "borrowed" one of the airplanes. Just as the factory exploded, he took off leaving nothing but destruction behind. Just to be safe, he fired some shots at the city's residential area. With the laptop and guns secure he flew towards where the Digidestined were.

The Digidestined were surprised when they saw the lone plane take off from the destruction, but even more surprised when it fired at the city's ruins. The plane then headed straight for them. The digimon prepared to fight, but the airplane landed, and George popped out, his clothes were slightly burnt, but he was grinning like a maniac. He took the Granitmon's laptop out of his bag.

"Look what I found!!" George said triumphantly.

"Awesome!" Hannah exclaimed, her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Nice plane dude!" Dan said, giving the plane a once over.

"You had me worried for a second there," Jimmy said sighing in relief.

George booted up the laptop, and opened a file labeled "The Hierarchy of Granitemon" it explained the function of each type of Granitemon, as specified by their head color (21: "This is it folks!!" Hannah: "FINALLY!!")

The screen read:

This is the Hierarchy of the Granitemon, as it has been for centuries.

Of most importance is the king, below him are the gray headed Granitemon, who serve as his personal security. The purple headed Granitemon are the chief technicians and the yellow are the regular technicians. The white headed Granitemon are the medics. Their task is to heal the wounded. The black headed Granitemon are regular security guards. The red headed Granitemon are the weapons officers in combat vehicles. It is their task to launch weapons from the craft, so the pilot need not be distracted. There are three types of pilots. Blue headed Granitemon are pilots for sea-vehicles. Green headed Granitemon are pilots for air-vehicles. Brown headed Granitemon are pilots for earth-vehicles. Finally, at the bottom are the orange headed Granitemon, who compose the infantry units…this is the way of the Granitemon, and it shall be preserved for eternity…

"Well that explains a lot!" George said.

"I was beginning to wonder what head colors meant," said Hannah nodding.

Suddenly, of its own accord, a file opened on the computer. It had the blueprints on how to build a more effective tank. The next page had blueprints for a more effective plane, such as the one George had stolen. The last page contained blueprints for a majestic, and deadly, battleship.

"I just might build that battleship someday…if I ever get the resources," George mused.

--

"NO!! HOW COULD THE DIGIDESTINED HAVE BEATEN ME ONCE AGAIN?!" KingGranitemon fumed.

"At least they didn't take the plans you had developed…" Lt. Granitemon said, trying to be positive. (But not knowing that George did indeed take the laptop.)

One of the chief technicians walked into the throne room and announced that RoboGranitemon was now functional again and was now twice as powerful.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to survive their final encounter with RoboGranitemon, and will Hannah calm down now that she got the answer to her question? (Hannah: "What was that?!" Narrator: Nothing) Find out on the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters!!

Sponsor: See? All is not lost. This episode went without a hitch.

21: I don't feel like writing a close out...

21 leaves the room dejectedly.

Sponsor: I'd hate to see what he'd be like if something important actually went wrong...

21 (yelling from another room): I HEARD THAT!! Backgammon is important to me...at least it was

Sponsor: Great, so now I have to put up with your griping for the remainder of the week...yeesh get over it!!

21: sigh...


	13. RoboGranitemon's Revenge

21: I'M BACK!!

Sponsor: Oh joy...

21: What's the matter? You act as though my presence irks you

Sponsor (as sarcastic as he can manage): Of course not. I think you're the best and most sane person on earth.

21: Thanks, but if you think that, you must have a very skewed vision of the world.

Sponsor: ARGH!! I WAS TRYING TO BE SARCASTIC!!

21: oh...whatever, this petty quibbling will get us nowhere.

Sponsor: Agreed...

21: Now, as for the reason we're here. Since I haven't updated in a while I decided that today I would update and post 4 new chapters!!

Sponsor: F-f-four ch-ch-chapters?! You mean I have to withstand you're presence for four whole chapters?! Impossible!

21: What's the matter with that?

Sponsor: Nevermind...the21stMartian is most certainly not the owner of Digimon, if he was, he would be very rich and easily be able to pay for college (or wouldn't need to go to college)

21: And now, without further ado, I hereby present...

Episode 26: RoboGranitemon's Revenge

(Rachel): We were on the offensive against one of KingGranitemon's cities. Our digimon distracted the sentinels while George snuck into the city. While there, George stole two guns and a laptop, but he was caught inside the city. As he fought his way out, he signaled the digimon to blow up the factory. He barely managed to escape in one of the Granitemon's airplanes. On the laptop, we found a document labeled "The Hierarchy of Granitemon", which explained the significance of the Granitemon's head colors. We also discovered blueprints to build deadly machines…I hope he hasn't built any of them yet.

The Digidestined were walking in another desert, but this time, they had enough supplies to survive. George had figured it was no longer a good idea to stay in his cave, although it was he who piloted the stolen plane to keep a lookout for trouble. During one of their breaks, George began exploring the laptop's contents in depth. On it he found details about each of the cities and towns. George was shocked to find that not all of the towns in the vast empire were populated by Granitemon. Indeed, most of the towns were populated by good digimon who were completely surrounded by Granitemon cities. They were no match for the Granitemon, so they were forced to work for them. George highlighted all of the non-Granitemon towns on the program and showed his find to the other Digidestined.

"That's horrible!!" Rachel exclaimed.

"The Granitemon are dishonorable!!" Dan growled, punching the plane. Surprisingly, the plane remained completely un-dented, and Dan wound up with several bruised knuckles, causing him to flinch every time he made a fist.

"As the Digidestined, we have the responsibility to free these digimon from the Granitemon's control!!" Jimmy reasoned, ignoring his friend's cries of pain, and rolling his eyes.

"We have the strength to defeat the Granitemon, while these digimon do not," Hannah stated.

"While that is true, I think we should free the digimon indirectly by toppling the empire, and the best way to do that is to hit the Granitemon in their major cities and to destroy KingGranitemon," George said sighing. Fatigue was beginning to catch up with him, and it couldn't have come at a worse time.

"An admir-able cau-se, but yo-u wi-ll nev-er get a cha-nce to fight King-Gran-ite-mon, bec-ause I wi-ll def-eat yo-u!!" RoboGranitemon said, appearing suddenly a few meters away. (In his exhaustion, George had forgotten about KingGranitemon's surveillance devices, which were hidden everywhere.)

"No offense, but get lost before I send you to the junkyard again," George boasted, outwardly calm, but inwardly he was wondering if he'd be able to conjure enough power to defeat the monstrosity in his tired condition.

"That is wh-ere yo-u are wr-ong. I am now ev-en more po-w-er-ful than befo-re," RoboGranitemon stated, displaying no emotion (of course not! he's a machine!!)

"Well that doesn't matter, because now you're fighting all the Digidestined, and not just George," Hannah said confidently.

"Wr-ong ag-ain, yo-u see I ha-ve bro-ught re-in-for-ce-ments to as-sist in th-is bat-tle," RoboGranitemon droned.

The Monster and another large army including tanks, planes, and infantry chose this moment to appear.

"Alright, I will take on the tin head over here, Crocmon will take on the monster again, and the rest of you keep the army away from us!" George said, once again taking control of the situation.

"Got it!!" everyone else exclaimed.

--

The two Sovereigns were watching this battle in interest.

"I sense that RoboGranitemon has significantly increased his power, at this point in his training, and in his current condition, even George might not be able to defeat it," Azulongmon said worried about the future of the Digital World.

"Then I will go and give assistance. I know we are not supposed to interfere, but these are synthetic creatures manufactured by the enemy. Therefore it would not really be interfering," Falconmon sighed as he prepared to leave.

"I agree, but remember the prophecy. You understand the consequences of your actions?" Azulongmon warned.

"I do, everything is prepared. I have trained Zhuqiaomon as well as I can. It is in his hands now. Farewell my friend!" Falconmon said. With that, he stretched his wings and flew rapidly (presumably in the direction of the Digidestined)

Azulongmon sighed at Falconmon's retreating form. "You will forever be remembered with honor!" he said softly, tears beginning to form in his vast eyes.

--

The four megas charged at the army, taking out many of the planes and tanks. Once again CyborgDragonmon was fighting the monster, and once again George and RoboGranitemon are just standing there, amidst the chaos, watching each other. This time, RoboGranitemon keeps his distance and fires off a new

long-range attack.

"Electro Missile!!" A compartment in his "torso" opens up and launches a massive missile made out of metal with a super charge built up on the outside. When George tried to backhand it out of its current path, he got the shock of a lifetime! His clothing was charred and his hair was slightly smoking. George stood up just in time to get knocked down again by RoboGranitemon's "Electro Tackle". Once again he felt a shockwave surge through his body. It didn't feel exactly painful, but it felt like he was going numb. George powered up as the blue-green aura surrounded him. He blasted RoboGranitemon off of him, and stood up. Sparks were still running through the outside of his body, but it felt good. The electricity gave him power because it turned him into a circuit. Now, with electricity flowing through his veins, George charged RoboGranitemon, who stood still. At the last possible moment, George stopped and attacked.

"Data Bomb!!"

RoboGranitemon never had a chance to put up a defense as the attack hit him at even closer than point blank range. George turned around to go help the others when he got blasted in the back. He turned around to see RoboGranitemon still standing, mostly undamaged.

"As yo-u can se-e it is fut-ile to bat-tle me I am mu-ch stro-nger th-an bef-ore," RoboGranitemon droned.

"And yet you still have that annoying clockwork voice…" George sighed as he prepared to battle the mechanized monster once more. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," he thought, as energy began to build up near him.

--

Things had been going well enough for CyborgDragonmon and the other megas, not that they didn't have their hands full, but they were winning. It just took a while to destroy the entire army and to wear down the Monster.

The other Digidestined were standing behind the plane for cover. Occasionally, Dan and Jimmy would shoot at oncoming Granitemon with George's guns. For the most part, however, they were left undisturbed, so they watched the battles. They saw that things hadn't been going to well for George, but what they saw next stopped their hearts for a few seconds (ok it's a little exaggerated, but I had to get a point through). George took out his sword and launched his "Psi-Blade attack, followed by a "Data Bomb". Before the smoke cleared, George charged at RoboGranitemon and began slashing away with his sword. When the smoke cleared, RoboGranitemon launched his "Electro Missile" attack at point blank range. George was blasted backwards and didn't get back up again.

"W-ell, w-ell, w-ell. It lo-oks li-ke I've wo-n. To-o b-ad I ha-ve to de-str-oy yo-u now, be-cau-se alth-ought yo-u are wea-ker th-an me, yo-u are

sti-ll a nuis-ance," RoboGranitemon droned as he advanced on the semi-conscious George.

Narrator: Is this the end for George? What did Azulongmon mean that Falconmon will be remembered with honor? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!!

21: hmmm...looks like George requires more training...

Sponsor: come on! quit stalling. Let's get on to the next chapter already!!

21: yeesh, what's biting you?

Sponsor: If I have to put up with you for four chapters I want it to be as short as possible. Understood?

21: nope...anyways more to come soon (or maybe by the time you'll have read this more will already be here...how confusing)

Sponsor: ENOUGH ALREADY!! (turns off camera)


	14. Falconmon's Final Flare

21: Here we go with the 2nd installment of the day, this chapter is --

Sponsor (cuts him off): The21stMartian doesn't own Digimon...can we get on with it?

21: Well, somebodies a spoilsport...anyways, as I was saying this chapter is--

Sponsor: I AM NOT A SPOILSPORT!!

21: Would you please calm down? Being stuck with me for four chapters isn't that bad is it?

Sponsor: Yes, as a matter of fact it is! Now start the chapter already!!

21: sigh...and he thinks I'm the difficult one to be with...

Episode 27: Falconmon's Final Flare

(Hannah): We were taking a break after traveling for a while. George discovered that many of the Granitemon's towns were actually inhabited by good digimon, who were too weak to defend themselves from the Granitemon. Suddenly, RoboGranitemon, the Monster, and another army appeared. Although CyborgDragonmon and the other digimon had no problems taking on the Monster and the army, RoboGranitemon had become much stronger and succeeded in defeating George! Now the mechanized monster is going to kill him and all hope will be lost…

RoboGranitemon advanced on George and began charging up his "Electro Laser" attack. Suddenly, George stood up. Although he was severely injured and was bleeding, he stood his ground and unsheathed his sword.

"You haven't beaten me yet," George exclaimed, his body shaking and twitching.

"Man, he wasn't kidding when he said he was more powerful than before. I'm almost totally out of juice. NO! I have to keep fighting, not just for my sake, but for the sake of the others…and the Digital World. An entire world is depending on me to save it from destruction. I can't back down. I WON'T GIVE UP!!" he thought. With that, the tremors stopped, and the blue-green aura reappeared, although it was fainter than usual.

"We-ll the-n it wou-ld be my ple-asu-re to do so no-w. Electro Laser!!" RoboGranitemon droned, firing his attack.

The attack spiraled straight on course for George. Suddenly, just as the attack was about to hit, he disappeared!

"WH-AT?!" RoboGranitemon exclaimed.

George found himself flying, but did not remember flying. The last thing he remembered was RoboGranitemon's Electro Laser attack coming at him and finding that he was unable to move. George looked down. He was on Falconmon's back!

"George, are you ok?" Falconmon asked, concerned for the leader of the Digidestined's safety.

"I'll be fine, what are you doing here? I thought you had a strict, non-interference policy…" George inquired.

"That changed as soon as your enemy started creating synthetic digimon. These digimon are not your true enemy, so it is acceptable if we provide assistance in their defeat. You are in no condition to do battle. Allow me to take over this fight," Falconmon said. George noticed the stern look in his eyes and decided it would be best not to argue.

"Fine, but if I see that you're losing I won't hesitate to reenter the battle," he said.

"NO!! Under no conditions are you to reenter the battle unless I'm completely defeated, no matter what you may see. Do I have your word that you will do this?" Falconmon demanded, knowing full well what the result of this battle would be, yet still determined to see it through to the bitter end.

"But this is ridiculous!!" George exclaimed.

"George, your word!!" Falconmon ordered.

"…fine, I don't like it, but I'll do it," George sighed, exhaustion finally getting hold of him.

Falconmon landed and George got off. The other Digidestined were surprised to see Falconmon. RoboGranitemon was not pleased at this latest turn of events.

"So, now the Sov-er-eign-s ha-ve to com-e to the as-sis-tance of the Dig-ides-tined! Th-ey are wea-ker th-an my mas-ter tho-ught!!" RoboGranitemon said, almost mockingly.

"They are not weak; you are an abomination that should never have been created!! I will make sure there is not even scrap metal remaining from your destruction!" Falconmon declared, even though he knew otherwise.

"Bo-ld wor-ds. Now let-'s see you ba-ck th-em wi-th ac-tions! Electro Laser!!" RoboGranitemon droned and launched another attack.

Falconmon flew and dodged RoboGranitemon's attack, he then counterattacked.

"Phoenix Flare!!"

A beam of fire was launched from Falconmon's mouth. It hit with dead-on accuracy causing RoboGranitemon some damage. RoboGranitemon sneak attacked using the smoke from Falconmon's attack as a cover.

"Electro Tackle!!"

The attack hit Falconmon and drove him to the ground. RoboGranitemon took advantage of the situation and attacked again.

"Electro Missile!!"

RoboGranitemon's strongest attack hit the downed Falconmon, severely injuring him.

"That's it!! I can't stand idly by while you get beaten by this monstrosity!!" George said trying to stand up, but he fell back down.

"You gave your word you would stay out until I am completely vanquished, and that hasn't happened yet!!" Falconmon said, eyeing the stumbling George.

"So, this is the Warrior of Power the prophesy foretold, he is still but a child…to have such responsibility resting on his shoulders at such a young age…ah well, it cannot be helped. What will be, will be," he thought.

A red-orange aura appeared around Falconmon as the Sovereign picked himself up off the ground.

"So, I see th-at the Sov-er-eigns are not th-at ea-s-ily de-fe-at-ed. Per-haps an-oth-er wi-ll ta-ke per-man-ent ca-re of you. Electro Missile!!" RoboGranitemon droned, launching yet another attack (yes, I'm getting annoyed by it too…)

This time, Falconmon dodged the attack, and launched his own causing RoboGranitemon even more damage, but the robot would not give up. It attacked again and again tirelessly with Falconmon barely able to dodge them all, let alone counterattack!! Eventually, Falconmon became exhausted from the dodging. George had recovered a bit and wanted to help, but Falconmon wouldn't let him.

"Why won't Falconmon let me help him? Maybe he wants me to be as strong as possible before I battle RoboGranitemon again…but that doesn't make sense…why doesn't he let me help him? Together we could have taken out this scrapheap a long time ago…" George thought, as he watched the Sovereign barely dodge another volley of RoboGranitemon's attacks.

George's thoughts were interrupted as Falconmon cried out in pain. One of RoboGranitemon's attacks had finally hit him, and now he was spiraling downward with RoboGranitemon continuing to attack him as he fell. Falconmon hit the ground with a sickening crash, injured and bleeding badly. He began to faze in and out of being.

"You are bea-ten. I am vic-tor-ious!!" RoboGranitemon droned, advancing on the downed Sovereign.

"That may be true, but I have set the stage for your defeat! FINAL FLARE!!" Falconmon declared triumphantly.

Falconmon glowed in the red-orange light. The light separated from his body and, in the form of a phoenix, flew over to George and into his body.

"George that was my spirit. I do not have long to live. Take care of the others. It was an honor to meet you!" Falconmon said softly, glancing towards the teen for the final time.

With that, Falconmon disintegrated into tiny packets of data. The Digidestined were shocked. RoboGranitemon had destroyed him!!

George glowed with Falconmon's red-orange aura, instead of his usual blue-green aura. He was completely healed of injury. He stood to face RoboGranitemon for the second time that day.

"You'll pay for what you've done!!" George spat.

Suddenly, a red-orange beam of light descended from the heavens and connected with George, who was still glowing. A transformation began to take place.

"George slide digivolve to—Falconmon!!"

George had transformed into Falconmon, the only difference was that this time, Falconmon had George's power, so instead of the red-orange aura, George's usual blue-green aura was surrounding the new Falconmon!

"Wh-at is th-is?!" RoboGranitemon exclaimed.

The new Falconmon spoke in the duel voices of George and the old Falconmon.

"RoboGranitemon, you have repeatedly attacked the Digidestined and have killed a Sovereign digimon, for that there is no atonement possible. You are a threat to the very existence of the Digital World." George (the new Falconmon) stated, his voice louder and almost angel-like.

"Yo-u thi-nk yo-u can sc-are me?! Br-ing it on!! Electro Laser!!" RoboGranitemon droned launching his attack (…sigh how boring he is).

--

The Digidestined watched these events unfolding, as George transformed into Falconmon, general confusion took hold.

"What just happened?" Dan asked, his mouth open wide enough for an elephant to walk through.

"When Falconmon died, he must have given his spirit to George, and now George has Falconmon's abilities and experience and Falconmon has George's power. They've fused together to compensate for each other's weaknesses so that they can defeat RoboGranitemon!!" Hannah hypothesized staring in awe at the New Falconmon.

"Why can't I do something like that?" Jimmy whined, a jealous look crossing his features for slightly less than one second.

"My guess is you'd have to be part data for it to work; you wouldn't want that would you?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow.

--

(Run Around plays in the background)

George dodges RoboGranitemon's attack, and launches a counterattack.

"Phoenix Flare!!"

The attack blasts RoboGranitemon backwards, but it doesn't defeat him. He charges at George and tries a different approach.

"Electro Tackle!!"

George knocks him off course with one of his wings, and rams him with his tail.

RoboGranitemon crashes to the ground, but steps out of the crater severely damaged and sparking.

"I-I w-w-ill n-not b-be d-de-fe-eat-ed b-by t-the l-i-ikes o-f

y-y-ou!! I-I c-ca-nn-ot b-be d-de-fe-eat-ed b-by an-y-one!! Electro Missile!!" RoboGranitemon droned launching another attack and sputtering more than usual (at least that's different…)

RoboGranitemon's most powerful attack spirals straight towards George, but he dodges and dives at RoboGranitemon at the speed of Mach 3.5!! At the very last second, George pulls out of the dive and attacks.

"Data Bomb!!"

George's own attack hits RoboGranitemon dead on. The mechanized monster is no more.

George, still in the form of Falconmon, assists the digimon in defeating their enemies. As soon as George deleted Frankenmon's monster, he reverts back into his human form. Exhausted he collapses to the ground and falls asleep. (Run Around fades out)

Azulongmon can be seen coming towards the Digidestined.

--

"What?! How can they have beaten RoboGranitemon again?!" KingGranitemon fumed throwing an object across the room. It collided with a wall and broke.

"I'm sorry sir, the technicians report that there is not enough of him left over to even think about repairing him, and they also said that to build another one would take too long," Lt. Granitemon said timidly, ready to duck if necessary.

"Then it is time that I deal with those children myself!!" KingGranitemon declared standing up.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to defeat KingGranitemon now that he is going to fight them, and what happened to George? Find out on the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters!!

Sponsor: aaaand we're done and out of here (moves to turn off the camera)

21: Not so fast!! before we leave I would like to point out that I have a poll on my profile that you (the readers) should respond to, so that I might adapt my writing accordingly.

Sponsor: ok, can we go now?

21: nope. I would also like to take this opportunity to say...um...uh...hmmm...it's on the tip of my tounge...

Sponsor: I can't believe I have to put up with two more chapters of this.

21: Oh yeah!! More is coming (or will have come by the time you read this)

Sponsor: now can we go?

21: Not yet, wait until the pizza arrives.

Sponsor: What pizza?

21: ...hmm? did you say something?

Sponsor: ARGH!!

21: You should really see someone about anger management. One of these days you're going to try to throttle someone out of anger.

Sponsor: I DON'T NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT (tries to throttle 21, who takes a step left causing the Sponsor to crash into the wall)

21: I rest my case...now, do you need some advil for that headache of yours?

Sponsor: ARGH!!

21: sigh...he'll never learn

(door bell rings)

21: That'll be the pizza

Sponsor: ABOUT TIME!!

21: (I don't think he'll survive for two more chapters)

Sponsor: I HEARD THAT!!


	15. Azulongmon's Gift

21: After taking a small break I decided to come back

Sponsor: oh joy...

21: So glad to see you've calmed down and are enjoying yourself

Sponsor: ...I hate you

21: Sorry, couldn't hear you, would you like to say that again?

Sponsor: I said: The21stMartian doesn't own Digimon, but he does own any and all characters he's invented.

21: That's better. See? Things aren't so bad if you calm down and work with the program

Sponsor: ...I hate you

21: That's a shame

Sponsor: Must you always be such an idiot?!

21: Pardon me?

Sponsor: ARGH!!!!!!!

21: I see, I must be speaking with a Neanderthal...while I straighten him out the rest of you are welcome to read...

Episode 28: Azulongmon's Gift

(Jimmy): George had been defeated by RoboGranitemon, but Falconmon came to his rescue. He merged with George to become even more powerful and they defeated RoboGranitemon and the monster once and for all…too bad Falconmon had to die to before they could merge…

Azulongmon flew over to the grieved and confused Digidestined. Sensing Azulongmon's presence, George woke up.

"Azulongmon, what happened to me?" George asked the Sovereign.

"Falconmon's spirit has been transferred to you, so he isn't truly dead. You may now transform into Falconmon whenever you want, and you have his abilities and experience in addition to your own and you still maintain your power. That said, when George transforms into Falconmon, he will still have only George's memories, so it will just be George in the form of Falconmon. All of Falconmon's memories were transferred to his successor," Azulongmon explained.

"But how was Falconmon able to transfer his spirit to George, and why did he do it?" Hannah inquired.

"Falconmon is one of a select few digimon who have the ability to transfer their spirit to other bodies, even if the bodies are already inhabited. I myself am unable to transfer my spirit anywhere. As for why he did it, it was his destiny. Falconmon knew from the day you arrived and George got attacked by the virus that his death was inevitable, so he gave his life to protect you," Azulongmon explained.

"Then am I to blame for his death?" George asked, aghast at what had happened.

"Not directly…it is not your fault," Azulongmon said soothingly.

"…" George was speechless with guilt.

"Ok, now that everything has been explained, let's go find and destroy KingGranitemon!!!!!" Dan chimed in positively, as though nothing had happened.

"It won't be that easy! KingGranitemon is not just a mega digimon, he is a mega-phantom digimon. That puts him on a slightly higher level than even RoboGranitemon," Azulongmon cautioned the reckless Digidestined.

"But if it's only a slightly higher level, and George beat RoboGranitemon easily, why can't we beat KingGranitemon?" Jimmy asked genuinely confused.

"Although George has the power to defeat KingGranitemon, he does not have control over enough of his power yet. That is why RoboGranitemon was able to defeat him in the first place. Falconmon did not give George any power he didn't already have. He merely allowed George to realize more of his power," Azulongmon explained.

George broke out of his guilt induced daze. "So, how much power do I ultimately have anyway?" he asked.

"That is for you to discover on your own; however rumor has it that it would be almost limitless," the Sovereign replied.

"But isn't that a lot of power to trust in just one person…after all absolute power corrupts absolutely?" Hannah pointed out.

"If properly trained and controlled, the power will have no negative impact on George, but if he gets angry enough, he could tap into enough power to destroy the universe and have absolutely no control over it…" Azulongmon said calmly.

"George, you have been given a great responsibility. In giving you this crest the Digital World itself believes that you will use it properly," Crocmon said brightly.

"But I haven't…I corrupted the power, or have you all forgotten my actions on Upload Island already?" George said reminding everyone (especially himself) of his rage induced battle after defeating Satanmon.

"You know the old saying 'forgive and forget', well we've forgiven and forgotten," said Dan, even though none of them could forget what had transpired, they all had most certainly forgiven George. The only one who yet remained to forgive George was…George himself.

"Besides that was just an isolated incident, it doesn't truly reflect on your character…but I came here to help you. I will train you to increase the amount of power you control George. The rest of you may do as you please, but George must remain with me for the day and only George. Crocmon I'm sorry but you must go too," Azulongmon stated.

"I guess we can use this opportunity to free some of the good digimon from the Granitemon's control," Hannah suggested.

"But I won't be useful unless I can digivolve…" Crocmon whined wanting to stay with George.

"We can do that here, and then you can go help," George reminded his partner.

With that said the four Digidestined and five megas left to help the good digimon.

"Now, I an going to teach you a new attack…one almost as old as the Digital World itself, but it requires a lot of power to use, so in the process we will increase your power levels. Sit and meditate for a while, getting in touch with nature is a good way to help release tension and allows the power to come more freely," Azulongmon said.

"At least he isn't making me clean his house…" George thought, remembering Piximon's famous form of training, and grimacing at the thought.

-------------

The Digidestined arrived at the first cluster of Granitemon forts surrounding a non-Granitemon town. The five megas attacked and easily defeated the infantry and guard units assigned to the forts. They freed the first town, and the good digimon came out to thank them.

-------------

"Now, I want you to power up as much as you possibly can," Azulongmon said.

"Alright, if you're sure it's safe," said George, powering up. The blue-green aura surrounded him, but this time there were the slightest hints of red and orange in it though.

"Now, let us do battle, the easiest way to release more power is to do it unintentionally during a fight," Azulongmon said powering up himself. (His aura was blue and white for those who care)

"No! I will not fight you! You remember what happened the last time I fought you…I nearly destroyed you," George said, beginning to power down.

"If you will not fight me, then you will find it difficult to survive the next couple of hours, Aurora Force!!!!!!!" Azulongmon stated calmly.

-------------

KingGranitemon notices several alarm going off on his map of the empire. It displays that the Digidestined have destroyed many of his forts and freed the good digimon in the towns from his control.

"I will destroy those rotten kids!!!!" KingGranitemon roared, sending many Granitemon guards scurrying away for fear of facing his wrath.

-------------

George dodged Azulongmon's attack. Azulongmon had been attacking him for a half-hour now, but George did nothing except dodge.

"You are going to have to attack me to stop me, or I will destroy you…Lightning Whip!!!!!!!" Azulongmon said.

George dodged again, but it was clear he was getting tired and annoyed

"Azulongmon, I don't know what you hope to accomplish by doing this, but I must defend myself for the sake of the Digital World. I do not want two Sovereigns destroyed in one day, but if I must, then I must…Data Bomb!!!!!!!" George said, but he purposely weakened the attack.

Azulongmon just stood still and absorbed the attack easily.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you hope to stand a chance against KingGranitemon!!" Azulongmon said, "If you hold back now, you might forget that KingGranitemon is an enemy and hold back against him…if you survive that is. Aurora Force!!!!!"

"George slide digivolve to—Falconmon!!!!!"

The transformed George flew upwards to dodge the attack and counterattacked.

"Phoenix Flare!!!!!"

Azulongmon tried to dodge the attack, but he was too big. It collided with him causing definite damage, but not nearly enough to stop him.

"I'm going to have to power up even more if I am to have any chance at all of beating him…" George thought sadly.

Suddenly, the familiar blue-green aura surrounded the transformed George as he powered up to his absolute limits.

"I dare not power up more than this, if I do I might not be able to control it, and I could destroy Azulongmon…why must training be so complicated?" he thought, almost wishing that Azulongmon had made him clean his house.

"Very good, but you are going to have to do even better than that. Even in this state you are still too weak to defeat me," Azulongmon said

George "But how can I power up further without losing control?"

"Remember the meditation exercise. It helped relieve your tension. Image your untapped power as unwanted tension and release it," Azulongmon suggested.

George closed his eyes to meditate, it was clear that power was flowing through him as the aura continued to grow. Azulongmon did not stand idly by while this was happening. He launched several attacks at the meditating George. This broke his concentration and caused him to abruptly power down.

"No, no, no!!!! If I was really your enemy I'd be able to kill you easily!!! You cannot depend on your opponent allowing you to power up peacefully. You have to assume he is going to attack, and you can't let it distract you!!! Otherwise you will not survive. Now…Let's try that again!" Azulongmon shouted.

-------------

KingGranitemon left his palace in a hurry. He was approaching a secret base with a special underground facility. This facility contained his royal chariot. KingGranitemon entered the docking back. A large imposing looking vehicle can be seen shrouded in shadows.

-------------

Hours had passed. George finally managed to power up despite Azulongmon's best attempts to distract him. When he had powered up sufficiently, George stopped to face Azulongmon. He was in his human form, but now had enough power under his control to blow up a solar system.

"Very good! You have completed the first exercise, now I will teach you a new attack that requires this amount of power. First, unsheathe your sword. Now swing it in an X shaped pattern. Finally, make a quick swing downwards through the center of your X. Practice this a few times and then we'll work on actually performing the attack," Azulongmon said, sensing the power flow through George.

-------------

The day had gone well for the Digidestined. They had freed all of the good digimon from the Granitemon's control. Now they were heading back to where they had left George and Azulongmon.

-------------

The day had ended. George had worked hard and mastered the attack.

"I have done all I can for you. George, you are one of the quickest learners I have ever seen. It would take most people at least a month before being able to even get any results, and that would be with a lot of practice," Azulongmon said smiling.

"Well, we didn't have a month, so I improvised," George pointed out.

"The best thing for you to do now is rest. You should stay in the airplane's cockpit for the night. No telling when KingGranitemon might show up," Azulongmon said.

George crawled into the airplane and fell asleep immediately. The week's events had exhausted him. Shortly thereafter the other Digidestined arrived, also tired from their day's work. Azulongmon kept silent watch over them until morning

-------------

George was the first to wake up. Azulongmon noticed and flew over to George.

"I must go now…I wish you good luck in the upcoming battle, though hopefully with your new attack luck will not be necessary," Azulongmon said.

With that, he flew away.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling and the trees in a nearby forest were uprooted. The other Digidestined awoke with a start. A vehicle emerged from the wreckage. It was a powerful looking vehicle (think the monster car from the Speed Racer episode "The Car with a Brain"). Inside, KingGranitemon could be seen working the controls.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to survive their encounter with KingGranitemon, what is this new attack that Azulongmon taught George? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

21: (speaking slowly) you human being...h-u-m-a-n b-e-i-n-g. Do you underdstand me?

Sponsor: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!

21: I am still detecting hostility.

Sponsor: No duh Sherlock.

21: I see. Who is this 'Sherlock' that you speak of?

Sponsor: Sherlock Holmes, the Detective.

21: Hooray! You're no longer a Neanderthal!!!! You understand and have probably read books!!! I hearby promote you to Cro Magnon

Sponsor: I am not a Crow Magnet!!!!!

21: ...sigh, so much for that theory...


	16. The Royal Chariot

21: Here it comes! Both the final chapter of my large update, and the big battle between the Digidestined and KingGranitemon, the first of the Terrible Three. Who are the other two? You'll find out soon enough. (Insert maniacal evil laugh here)

Sponsor: Wait a minute!!! Didn't the maniacal evil laughs die out with Satanmon?

21: Hey! I'm the author and I can do what ever I want!!!

Sponsor: But it's sooo annoying...

21: and so are you, moving right along --

Sponsor: WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!

21: yes?

Sponsor: I AM NOT ANNOYING!!!!!!!

21: I see the day has taken its toll on you.

Sponsor: wow, you're a genius...

21: I know, but what does that have to do with anything?

Sponsor: ...sigh never mind, let's just get this over with.

21: Well you're the one holding up the works by not giving the disclaimer!

Sponsor: The21stMartian doesn't own Digimon...can we move along now?

21: Indeed, without further ado, I hereby present the last installment of the day, and the beginning of the battle with KingGranitemon --

Sponsor: ENOUGH WITH THE INTRO!!!!!!!

21: Alright fine, here's the next installment of my series namely...

Episode 29: The Royal Chariot

(George): Azulongmon came to explain what had happened to me, but he also wanted to help me harness more of my power so I can safely use it. During our sparring session, he taught me how to power up without becoming distracted by my enemy. He also taught me a new attack. I hope it's enough to stop KingGranitemon, because he's on the rampage and we're his primary target!!!

"I have been waiting an eternity for this encounter, but I had to see if you were worth my time before battling you personally. Congratulations you passed the test. Now, are you ready to face the real thing?" KingGranitemon scoffed.

"Why don't you come out of there and fight, or are you too afraid?" George said, scoffing right back at him.

"Believe me, if I ever come out of here, you will regret it…if you are still alive that is!!!" KingGranitemon shot back.

"Enough talk!!! Let's see you back those words!!!" Dan said, having the final word.

"Starpimon warp digivolve to—SaberGrandmon!!!!"

"Ferarimon warp digivolve to—MetalElectromon!!!!"

"Dilmon warp digivolve to—MetalCybressmon!!!!"

"Lizardmon warp digivolve to—GigaPterodactylmon!!!"

"Crocmon warp digivolve to—CyborgDragonmon!!!!"

The five megas charged at the tank while George took off in the airplane. The six of them attacked simultaneously with George manning both the gunner's and the pilot's positions. There was minimal damage inflicted. KingGranitemon launched an attack from the one of the cannons of the colossal tank. It was aimed directly at the plane, which was hit on a wing and crash landed. The Digidestined were worried that George had perished in the crash, but he emerged from the smoldering wreckage with the familiar blue-green aura around him. He unsheathed his sword and slashed at the tank's tires, but with no success. Meanwhile, the megas weren't having any luck damaging the tank either. The armor seemed unbreakable.

"Go ahead! Attack all you like!! The armor is made out of reinforced ChromeDigizoid, nothing can dent it…though do try not to scratch it, I'd hate to waste the precious time of my technicians," KingGranitemon said, mocking the pitiful attacks used against his tank.

-------------

The four other Digidestined watched as George and the megas attacked again and again.

"I wish there was something we could do to help…" Dan groaned.

"I know I feel so…so…powerless," Jimmy sighed.

"That's because George got the crest of power, remember?" Hannah stated as seriously as she could.

"Oh, do we have time for jokes? Because I know a good one—" said Rachel.

"Save it for after the battle!!" shouted Hannah hypocritically.

-------------

George sheathed his sword and stepped back. He felt energy flowing through his veins. He powered up even further.

"Data Bomb!!!!!"

George's attack actually managed to put a dent in the tank. It wasn't nearly enough to destroy it, but it was a start…

"Well, well. You actually managed to dent my chariot…shame it looks like I'll need the techies after all…" KingGranitemon said sighing.

"You're going to need more than that when I'm through with you!!!" George said, preparing to launch a volley of attacks.

"Really? I haven't even attacked yet…well not directly, just to get rid of that annoying plane," the tyrant remarked.

That said, KingGranitemon pushed a few buttons and tugged a few levers. The tank's cannons all began to charge up for an attack. The tank began spinning extraordinarily fast as the cannons launched their attack.

The tank spoke in a mechanized voice, "Giga Cannon Barrage!!!!!!!"

The cannons launched several energy blasts which were dispersed at all 360 angles thanks to the spinning. The Digidestined ran for cover behind the plane wreckage, as George managed to backhand most of the blasts sent his way. The megas were not so lucky. They all managed to deflect most of the blasts, but each of them was hit multiple times, yet they didn't de-digivolve. George flipped over to the plane's wreckage and pulled out the two guns. He kept the shotgun and threw the other to Hannah ducking behind the wreckage in the process.

"He was afraid enough of the plane to destroy it, maybe the Granitemon have invented weapons capable of damaging even the strongest ChromeDigizoid. Shall we test my theory?" George said, checking the ammo gauges for both guns.

The tank finally stopped shooting and spinning. The ground surrounding the battlefield had mostly been leveled or turned into craters. The megas were severely damaged, but capable of fighting. George and Hannah ran out from behind the wreckage and started firing at the tank. The shotgun managed to damage one of the tires, so the tank was immobile, and the laser gun actually damaged the tank's armor.

"Bravo! I see you found my chariot's weakness…no matter, it is still capable of destroying you," KingGranitemon cheered sarcastically.

With that, he hit a large red button. From the surface of the tank, dozens of rocket launchers were seen.

The tank spoke again, "Rocket Barrage!!!!!!"

The launchers launched their rockets, which flew towards their targets, the Digidestined and their digimon. George destroyed a few with the shotgun and with some well placed energy balls, but there were too many, even with the help of the megas. What was worse was that the plane wreckage no longer provided cover, and Hannah was out in the open. George tossed his gun to Dan and unsheathed his sword once more.

"Psi-Blade!!!!!"

His attack cut through several rockets and now, with Dan and Hannah also helping, George and the megas destroyed all the rockets before they caused too much damage.

"That was too easy, usually red buttons mean that something extreme is coming…that wasn't too bad," Jimmy remarked flippantly.

It was then that the tank chose to charge up its main cannon. A giant ball of energy began to form inside the cannon.

"Behold!!! My chariot's most deadly attack!!!!!" KingGranitemon yelled.

By now, the ball of energy roughly the size of the tank, and it was getting even bigger! The air itself began to distort at the sheer power being gather by the cannon.

"Lethal Cannon!!!!"

The blast, now twice the size of the tank was launched straight at the Digidestined!

"Is that extreme enough for you!!!!" KingGranitemon roared.

"Me and my big mouth!" Jimmy grumbled.

The Digidestined cowered behind the wreckage hoping it would be enough to protect them, but they knew even the megas couldn't withstand that attack, let alone a plane that had already been wrecked! George stepped in front of the Digidestined and the digimon and stood facing the oncoming attack. He powered up as much as he knew he could control and braced himself for impact.

"George! What are you doing?" Hannah shouted, furious at their leader for putting himself in a very dangerous situation.

"Either I'm going to save you, or we're all going to die. I'm hoping I can withstand this attack…If not, there was never any hope of achieving victory against KingGranitemon…" George remarked casually, as he looked over his shoulder.

George's crest glowed as the attack hit him and began pushing him backwards at an alarming rate. The others feared that he would get flattened by the blast, but then he began to absorb the attack and pushed it forward. Eventually, he had completely absorbed all of the energy. The ball disappeared and George fell forwards. His body was smoking and his clothes were torn, but he was definitely alive. He stood, newly energized by the attack and started assaulting the tank again. The five megas quickly joined in, as did Hannah and Dan. George aimed for the biggest cannon and fired.

"Data Bomb!!!!"

The cannon broke of the tank and crashed to the ground. The others were disabling the rocket launchers and secondary cannons. Within a few minutes, all of the tank's weapons were destroyed! The tank's hull however, was mostly undamaged so the tank itself remained intact.

"Insects!!! You may have managed to disarm my chariot, but you cannot destroy it!!!!" KingGranitemon yelled, furious at the fact that the techies would have to do more than just give the tank a paint job to fix it…after all, the tank was his favorite toy.

"You think so? Well forgive me for trying!" George said.

"George slide digivolve to—Falconmon!!!!"

The Transformed George flew into the air and began launching massive fireballs at the tank.

"SaberGrandmon, when I make the surface hot, you freeze it. The process should weaken the metal!" George said.

"Understood!" SaberGrandmon acknowledged.

George and SaberGrandmon took turns attacking the tank making it go from extremely hot to extremely cold and vice versa several times.

"No!!!! You cannot defeat me!!!" KingGranitemon yelled.

"Really? Well that's what it looks like we're doing!" Dan scoffed, thinking the battle was already over.

"The armor is weakened!!!" George said, satisfied that they had sufficiently damaged the outer armoring.

"Everyone attack now!!!!!!" Hannah ordered, leveling her gun.

The five megas and three teenagers fired at the tank's weakened armor. It groaned and collapsed. Leaving KingGranitemon buried and destroyed…or so they thought.

KingGranitemon emerged from the flaming remains of his chariot, completely unharmed.

"Very good children, but that was yet another test…the final one to be exact. Now you will face me in direct combat, and if you manage to come out alive, you will wish it was only my chariot you were facing!!!!" KingGranitemon yelled.

KingGranitemon muttered an incantation and the megas de-digivolved. George was also forced to return to his human form.

"George, you will face me in one on one combat. No digivolution allowed. If you fail, know this…I will wait until I've killed the others, and then I will kill you! I will make you suffer for all the damage you've caused to my glorious empire!!!" KingGranitemon roared.

"Then I won't fail!!!" George stated.

The two combatants faced each other in what would be the deciding battle.

Narrator: Will George be able to survive his fight with KingGranitemon, or will the deranged emperor defeat him and destroy the Digidestined? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!!!!!

21: And, that's that...

Sponsor: FINALLY!!!!!

21: See? You survived.

Sponsor: Barely

21: meh, you take what you can get these days, besides what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger

Sponsor: Are you serious?

21: that's up for you to decide

Sponsor: ARGH!!!!

21: And on that note, I'm ending my series of updates for the day

Sponsor: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!


	17. The Magic of KingGranitemon

21: It's been a while...hasn't it?

Sponsor: YOU'RE NOT KIDDING!!!! A WHOLE MONTH!!!!!!

21: yeesh! you act like it's a big deal

Sponsor: It is! Ratings have gone down while you were away!

21: eh, it's not that big of a deal...after all with everything else I'm dealing with losing a few ratings isn't that big of a deal...in comparison to college applications, essays, projects, and tests, this hasn't been at the top of my priority list...I'm sorry, but there are somethings that are more important than publishing and writing a story for which I do not get any money...and would you care to remind folks why I don't get any money for this?

Sponsor: Because the21stMartian does not own Digimon, although he does own all of the characters he has created such as George Helltower

21: Good, now I'm sure everybody has been waiting for this for a while, so without further ado I present...

Episode 30: The Magic of KingGranitemon

(Rachel): So KingGranitemon shows up in this humongous tank and manages to repel the strongest attacks of the mega digimon. George discovered that the tank could be taken out by Granitemon weapons so Dan and Hannah began firing at the tank with George's guns. Despite the tank's overwhelming attacks, we managed to destroy it. The problem is, we still have to deal with KingGranitemon, and he wants to duel George one on one…

"Everyone stay back. Even though he said this is one on one I don't trust him. Any chance he gets he'll wipe you out," George warning getting himself into a fighting position.

"Then it's your job to make sure he doesn't get that chance," Dan said.

"Even I'm not completely infallible…yet anyway," George sighed wearily, talking of his powers was always a sore subject to him.

"Are we just going to stand here, or are we going to fight?" KingGranitemon roared, an insane look in his eyes.

"Which ever you prefer…though I'd prefer to just stand here…" George said calmly, giving his opponent a once over to assess his physical capabilities.

KingGranitemon charged at George as the other Digidestined and digimon ducked behind the wrecked tank. George stood his ground and prepared himself for impact. It never came. KingGranitemon stopped at the last minute and launched an energy blast right in George's face. The teen flew backwards but righted himself midair. George unsheathed his sword and flew towards KingGranitemon. Suddenly, a brick wall appeared out of nowhere and stopped George's attack! George was dazed as he flew straight through the wall. KingGranitemon launched another energy blast aimed at an intercept course as George flew in an arc crash-landing onto the ground. The blast hit, taking the unconscious George even higher before he went into freefall at a height of 500 meters off the ground. As George sped to the ground, gravity accelerated his velocity at a constant rate of 9.81m/s2 (for some reason there was no air resistance). The situation looked bad until George regained consciousness just before impact. As George struggled to pull up, KingGranitemon launched his attack.

"Tectonic Shift!!!!"

The ground actually rose a few feet and collided with George as he staggered to pull out of his death dive. George rolled a few times before coming to a stop at KingGranitemon's feet. There was a nasty gash on his forehead and he was once again unconscious.

The other Digidestined, who had been peeking out from behind the tank were shocked at these developments.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" Hannah said, staring wide eyed at the battlefield.

"Where did that wall come from?" Jimmy whined, upset that the field had turned against his friend at such a crucial junction.

"It appeared like magic!" Dan declared authoritatively.

"Would now be a good time to tell my joke?" Rachel asked innocently.

"NO!!!!" was the resounding response.

KingGranitemon kicked the unconscious George and started walking over to his ruined tank. On his way, he snapped his fingers and tied up George in ropes made out of energy.

"I am truly disappointed. I thought you would last at least five minutes. After all, you did actually manage to damage my empire and my chariot…apparently it was just luck," the tyrannical monarch sighed and shook his head.

As KingGranitemon got closer and closer the Digidestined were huddling in fear. They knew that if George wasn't a match for KingGranitemon, neither were they… not that they didn't try. They were beaten with just a flick of KingGranitemon's wrist.

KingGranitemon conjured a sword that levitated in front of him. He held it over Hannah's head and waited for George to regain consciousness.

George regained consciousness, but something told him to keep his eyes closed. He could hear the gloating of KingGranitemon and the terrified cries of the other Digidestined. He also felt the ropes that were binding him. He began to power up. Unbeknownst to the arrogant emperor, a blue-green aura began to surround him. His wounds began to rapidly heal. The Digidestined, if they noticed, didn't say anything. Eventually, he powered up so much that he broke the ropes catching KingGranitemon off guard.

He fired an energy blast at KingGranitemon, but just as it was about to impact, it fizzled out of existence.

"Hmmm…not as injured as I thought. Ok time for round two!" the deranged tyrant declared gleefully.

KingGranitemon sent the sword flying at George, who unsheathed his own. KingGranitemon swung the sword again and again remotely, while George, thanks to his training, was able to block every swing. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever, so he tried firing another energy blast at KingGranitemon. This time KingGranitemon sent it flying right back at him, giving him another thing to dodge. As if things weren't looking bad already, KingGranitemon conjured a second sword and sent it to go attack George.

"I thought you said we were going to fight you directly," George said glaring at the emperor between parries.

"You are. I am using my own abilities, just as you use your own to launch energy blasts," KingGranitemon said laughing.

"What kind of ability is this anyway?!" demanded Dan, detecting something dishonorable afoot.

"I think the best word to describe it is magic…" Hannah said, referring to what Dan had said before, yet still very incredulous about her own theory.

"Magic?!" exclaimed Jimmy, every bit as incredulous as Hannah.

"You mean like a magician?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes, somehow KingGranitemon can use magic, but by conservation of energy there has to be a large source of 'magical energy' somewhere to change or create matter…a very large possibly inexhaustible source…if we could find it and separate it from KingGranitemon, then he'd be helpless," Hannah sighed. Even though there was no logical solution, turning to magic as the cause was still highly unlikely, but it was the only theory she had to work on…besides, wasn't the very existence of the Digital World illogical?

"Unless KingGranitemon is the source," Dan pointed out, breaking Hannah from her thoughts.

"If he's the source, then it isn't inexhaustible, but will George be able to survive until he runs out of energy?" she said, keeping her eyes on the battleground, ready to observe anything unusual.

The swords kept swinging and George was completely focused on blocking or dodging them. He didn't notice KingGranitemon preparing another attack.

"Tectonic Wave!!!!!"

The ground itself seemed to turn into liquid as ocean-like waves raged across its surface, shaking up everything within a mile radius and even swallowing a few things, such as trees and the plane wreck. The Digidestined climbed to higher ground on the tank wreckage, which was only partially absorbed. George wasn't so lucky. He was so focused on the swords he failed to notice the attack coming his way and began to be sucked into the ground. Upon noticing this, he blasted the swords to buy time and tried to pull himself out. Upon seeing this, KingGranitemon stopped his attack leaving George stuck up to his shins in solid ground. The swords once again flew towards him as he tried to dodge and block despite being immobile.

While the other Digidestined were busy watching George fight for his life, Hannah was keeping an eye on KingGranitemon. She noticed the strange markings on his crown, and began to wonder if the crown was the source of magical energy. Her suspicions were confirmed when it glowed while KingGranitemon conjured a third sword to attack George. She also noticed that KingGranitemon was busy toying with George, and didn't notice anything else. She lifted the laser gun and aimed at KingGranitemon's crown.

Narrator: Is Hannah correct about 'The Physics of Magic'? Will she succeed in separating KingGranitemon from his crown or are the Digidestined finished once and for all? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21: In this chapter it is quite clear that I'm overloaded on physics, which I am, but I will keep on going. Why? Because I have to. Why? Because apparently it is difficult to obtain jobs with reasonable income without a college degree...oh well, this period of "living hell" will be over soon and I'll be on vacation in a different country...ah winter break...no time to daydream I got to get back to work. (leaves room and is buried by a pile of books and papers)

Sponsor: Well, that's that, and for once I'm not the one who gets berated...wow...(breaks into celebration while grumbling can be heard from the other room where 21 is struggling to get out from under the pile of books)


	18. A Pitiful End of Royalty

21: Greetings to one and everyone!!!!

Sponsor: You look happy.

21: Well, I officially have somewhere to go next year!

Sponsor: You mean the loony bin finally decided to take you in?

21: Nope. I got into college!!!!!!!!!

Sponsor: YOU?!?!?!

21: Yep, now will you stand there looking like an idiot, or are you going to do your job?

Sponsor: The21stMartian doesn't own Digimon, nor The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, from which the title of this episode comes.

21: And now keep in mind that in this episode KingGranitemon will be defeated and I will reveal the next villain the Digidestined are going to face.

Sponsor: ...I still can't believe it...how?!

21: While I bring this guy back to reality, the rest of you can read...

Episode 31: A Pitiful End of Royalty

(Dan): So KingGranitemon was fighting George, and strange things kept happening. For example, George was charging at KingGranitemon and suddenly a brick wall appeared and impeded him. George was getting beaten pretty badly and at one point we thought he was finished. George flew to our rescue, but now he has to fight two flying swords while stuck in the ground. Hannah believes that the strange things are magic and believes the source of the magic to be KingGranitemon's crown…I hope she's right.

KingGranitemon laughed as he sent a third sword at the immobilized George. He was only toying with him, yet he had already won. He failed to notice Hannah taking aim at his crown until she fired. He turned around and deflected the shot. The distraction was enough to get him to stop controlling the swords, which dropped to the ground. George slashed his sword and launched the attack Azulongmon taught him.

"Pentagram Laser!!!!!!"

The slashes became a pentagram made out of energy which flew towards the surprised KingGranitemon. He tried to extinguish it, but it was too powerful. The attack collided with the deranged monarch and he flew backwards. In the process, his crown flew from his head. Hannah grabbed it.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" KingGranitemon yelled fearfully.

As the Digidestined watched, KingGranitemon reverted back into a gray-headed Granitemon. Although he was larger than the average Granitemon, he was only slightly more powerful than one.

"It's not fair!!!! I go through all the trouble of becoming king only to have my throne taken away by a bunch of bratty kids!!!" the former KingGranitemon whined.

"If it makes you feel any better, we're technically teenagers," Dan pointed out smugly.

George pulled himself out of the ground and walked over to the former Granitemon leader.

"It appears that the tables have turned. Now you are at my mercy," he said, with an evil, dare I say malicious glint in his eyes

"Please spare me oh powerful one!" the former tyrant begged.

"Maybe we should…after all he can't harm anybody anymore…" Rachel said noticing the glint in her former boyfriend's eyes.

"NO! He has committed too many crimes to be spared; besides how can we guarantee that he won't digivolve to KingGranitemon again?" George declared lifting his sword and preparing to strike down the tyrant once and for all.

"I can't without the crown. Upon the death of a KingGranitemon, his personal guards have a competition for the crown. We have to go through a rigorous course full of obstacles and deterrents. I was lucky enough to win. No other crown can be used to become KingGranitemon, only the one held by the Maiden of Strength," the ex-king stated pleadingly.

"And I'm supposed to trust you?" said George skeptically.

"George, if what he says is true, why don't we just keep the crown ourselves, then there cannot be another KingGranitemon," Hannah pointed out.

"Better yet, we could destroy the crown," Dan said, holding up the laser rifle.

"No! Please! I promise if you give me the crown back I will be a good ruler from now on! Give me another chance!" the distraught monarch implored.

"You've already had several too many chances. How many innocent digimon were forced to be your slaves? How many have suffered? How many have died?! You do not deserve another chance!!! Prepare to receive your just desserts! Data Bomb!!!!!!" George stated.

The attack blasted right through the former king and deleted him.

-------------

KingGranitemon's colleagues observed this final display of cowardice and KingGranitemon's defeat.

The massive digimon spoke, "KingGranitemon was a weak fool! I now commission you to defeat them BlackWarGreymon! Do not fail!"

"Don't worry. If they try to destroy the crown they will get a big surprise!" BlackWarGreymon declared.

That said he flew off to prepare for his battle with the Digidestined.

-------------

"I think you were a little harsh on him George!" Hannah coldly stated.

"Do you think I take killing lightly?! Because I don't…it sickens me that I had to kill him," George yelled.

"But you didn't have to kill him! We could've just kept the crown!" Hannah shouted.

"I didn't trust him enough to believe that what he said was true!" George sighed.

The Digidestined were still by the battlefield. After KingGranitemon had been destroyed, everything that had been submerged underground came back up. The three other Digidestined rolled their eyes as George and Hannah continued their argument. Hannah still held the crown she had taken from KingGranitemon.

Azulongmon flew over to congratulate the Digidestined, and asked what the two were arguing about.

"Hannah's mad at me because I killed KingGranitemon even though he said that the only way to become KingGranitemon again is with this crown, and only this crown. She insisted that he was harmless!" George said accusingly.

"He wasn't lying George. That specific crown is the only way for a Granitemon to digivolve to KingGranitemon," Azulongmon stated.

Hannah looked smug at this, but Azulongmon continued,"nonetheless, it was the correct to kill him. He had to pay for the crimes he committed. Besides, even without their leader the Granitemon are still evil; they are less organized though…"

"So should we destroy the crown?" George inquired.

"It guarantees that there will be no more KingGranitemon. Although it is a little barbaric, I believe it is the safest thing to do…" Azulongmon answered.

"After that, can we go home?" Dan asked.

"I'm afraid not. There are still more evil digimon lurking on this continent, although one of them does not appear to be from this dimension…" Azulongmon said, almost fearfully.

"Great, so now we have to fight inter-dimensional digimon too?" Jimmy whined.

"I am not sure when, or how he will strike, but I believe it will be soon…" Azulongmon declared ominously.

"Can I tell my joke yet?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes right now…" George sighed, the glint long gone from his eyes, replaced with an almost zombified stare.

"awww, but you look like you could use some cheering up," Rachel said sweetly.

"Have _you_ ever killed a person?! Just leave me alone…" her former boyfriend shouted.

"What about Satanmon?" Dan asked.

"Dragonmon killed him…besides, that was before I knew about…back when everything seemed a lot less complicated…" the Warrior of Power explained

George walked away to meditate for a while. He needed to reflect upon the past 48 hours. Azulongmon came beside him.

"I saw you use your new attack, you really have mastered it…" Azulongmon complimented.

"I know, but is that a good thing or a bad thing…" George asked sadly.

"It is a good thing, trust me," Azulongmon stated confidently.

"For now maybe, but eventually it won't be. Even I am not entirely immune to the temptations of power…someday I will become corrupted again and destroy the Digital World," George said depressingly.

"I don't think so; the Digital World would not have given you this responsibility if it wasn't absolutely sure you were capable of controlling the power," Azulongmon assured the Digidestined's leader.

"…what does the Digital World know about me?" the goggle boy asked, doubt filling his thoughts and words.

"More than you yourself know…we should go destroy the crown now…" Azulongmon said.

"yeah you're right…" George said sighing.

George and Azulongmon rejoin the others. Hannah places the crown on a rock and backs away. The Digidestined and digimon (Azulongmon included) take cover behind the rocks while George powers up to destroy the crown.

"If conservation of energy applies to magic, then a lot of energy is going to be released…we may not be safe even behind these rocks," Hannah said, thinking out loud.

George launches an energy blast at the crown. It hit. A single crack appears in the crown, but it is enough to unleash a giant maelstrom. The maelstrom only lasts for a little while as the released energy blasts a hole in the dimension. It then proceeds to destroy the surrounding foliage and levels the cratered landscape. It also destroys the two wreckages. The Digidestined, their digimon, and Azulongmon are pulled into the dimensional vortex, which then sealed itself. Miraculously, the crown, as well as the rock that the crown was on, is completely undamaged except for that one crack. A shadow falls over the area as a massive digimon blocks out the sun. A gargantuan mechanical hand picks up the crown.

The massive digimon (BlackWarGreymon's companion) spoke "They are in your hands now BlackWarGreymon…but I'll be ready in case you fail"

Narrator: Where have the Digidestined been taken to and what will happen in the Digital World now that they are gone? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21 is poking the Sponsor repeatedly with the Sword of Chaos

Sponsor: Where'd you get that?!?!

21: I invented it, I can get it whenever I want. Glad to see you've gotten over your shock.

Sponsor immediately goes back into shock

21: sigh, he's hopeless. I'll see you next week!


	19. BlackWarGreymon's Negative Universe

21: Hey hey!!! I made it!!

Sponsor: Oh joy to the world...

21: For those who don't know, I'm going on vacation in 3 days, and I'll be gone for 3 weeks. I hope to be able to update once more before I go.

Sponsor: A 3 week vacation?!?! Why do you get a vacation and I don't!?!?!

21: You always have to be minding the ratings, I on the other hand, can only write when struck by inspiration.

Sponsor: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL!!!!!!

21: meh, just do your job so we can get on with it. I've got to finish packing.

Sponsor: Alright Mr. Smartypants, the21stMartian doesn't own Digimon, so no suing!!! However, he does own George Helltower and all of the other characters he has invented.

21: Excellent, so now without further ado, I hereby present...

Episode 32: BlackWarGreymon's Negative Universe

(Dan): So George defeated KingGranitemon and destroyed him. However to make sure there could be no more KingGranitemon in the future, George and Azulongmon decided it would be best to destroy the crown as well, but when George blasted the crown a vortex opened up and pulled the 11 of us in. Now we have no idea where we are, but I don't like it at all.

The Digidestined find themselves in the exact same place as they had been before the vortex sucked them in…or so it seemed.

"I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right," George said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Dan inquired, genuinely confused. Everything seemed exactly the same to him.

"Usually, powers of greater magnitude are directly linked to the Digital World and its core," Azulongmon explained.

"But now, that connection doesn't feel right…it feels backwards somehow," George added.

"How could it possibly be backwards?" Jimmy demanded.

"I don't know it just is…" sighed the Warrior of Power.

"I feel something strange too, this can't be right," stated Hannah.

The ground next to them erupted as BlackWarGreymon blasted through it.

"I'd trust them if I were you Digidestined. They may be right," he snarled.

"You!!!!" Azulongmon shouted.

"Who were you expecting the Grinch who created Christmas?" BlackWarGreymon scoffed.

"I take it that you are our new enemy, the digimon from a different dimension," George said instantly alert and ready for another fight.

"Correct, I am BlackWarGreymon, and I've been summoned to your dimension to destroy the obnoxious Digidestined. A shame really, you have potential, especially the Digidestined of Power and Strength," was the reply.

"If it's a fight you want, then I'm ready," said the goggled teenager bracing himself.

"We're all ready George, but you shouldn't overexert yourself," Hannah pointed out.

"She's right, you just battled KingGranitemon, let us take care of this weirdo," Dan said grinning devilishly.

"Alright, but if you all start to lose I'll step in," said George standing back as the five digimon warp digivolved.

They surrounded BlackWarGreymon and launched their best attacks at him. Just as they were about to hit, BlackWarGreymon began spinning rapidly.

"Black Tornado!!!!!"

Not only did the spinning repel the attacks, but it also rammed into the digimon causing definite damage to all of them.

"This is too easy; you haven't seen my true power yet. Terra Destroyer!!!!!!" BlackWarGreymon scoffed.

A giant red sphere hit the digimon causing all of them to dedigivolve except for CyborgDragonmon, but even he took definite and severe damage.

"It's my turn!" George said beginning to power up.

"NO!!! I will buy us some time, but at this point we are too weak to fight BlackWarGreymon!" the Sovereign Being declared.

Azulongmon fired an attack at the charging BlackWarGreymon temporarily blinding him. While he was blinded, Azulongmon transported the Digidestined to the ruins of Ironforge.

"Are you sure we're in a different dimension? This looks like our dimension to me…" Dan asked, skeptically.

"I don't think so…I don't remember seeing these," George said.

He was standing over bloody mutilated bodies of Granitemon that were slowly being deleted and consumed by black flames.

"Whoever destroyed them must be ruthless," Hannah declared turning away.

"I'll bet it was BlackWarGreymon," Jimmy snarled.

"How scary," said Rachel.

"Don't worry. We'll beat him!" Dilmon said reassuringly.

"Even though he may seem powerful, so did KingGranitemon, yet he was easily beaten," reminded Ferarimon

"Easy for you to say…" grumbled George.

"The point is appearances can be deceiving," Starpimon stated, rolling his eyes.

"You seem to know him Azulongmon, what can you tell us about him?" Crocmon inquired looking at the Sovereign.

"Only that he is one of the most powerfully strong digimon I've ever seen. Since he is not from our dimension it is curious that he would interfere with our timeline, but he probably has an evil scheme that involves shrouding the two dimensions in darkness…I fear he may be powerful enough to do it," Azulongmon said sadly.

The ground erupted again as BlackWarGreymon shot out of it and charged at Azulongmon.

"I may not be powerful enough to shroud the worlds in darkness, but I am strong enough to defeat you!!!!" he stated.

-------------

The Granitemon Empire was in chaos. Not only had their leader been killed several hundred years earlier than anticipated, but the crown had been stripped of its power and stolen too. The former king's personal guards were meeting in the vacant throne room to determine what to do next. Suddenly, the ground began shaking as giant footsteps could be heard. The roof was ripped from the building and a giant mechanical digimon flew in. His massive form blocked out the sun, so only his outline could be seen. He held out a large robotic hand to reveal the damaged crown.

The massive digimon spoke, "I hold before me the crown, and I therefore am your new leader. Serve me well and you will be rewarded, resist and I will destroy you!!!"

-------------

Azulongmon barely dodged BlackWarGreymon as he hurtled towards him.

"Black Tornado!!!!"

George blasted BlackWarGreymon. It wasn't enough to stop him, but it did send him off course, landing off balance with his back to the Digidestined.

"Too easy! Data Bomb!!!!!!" George said, launching the energy blast.

The attack caused him to fall over. George picked up a large rock and smashed BlackWarGreymon with it. The dazed dark digimon tried to stand up but was too dizzy. George opened fire at him blasting him with energy balls as BlackWarGreymon fought against the onslaught.

"He's more powerful than he looks. I can't afford to underestimate him. Luckily, I know someone who can!" BlackWarGreymon thought.

"Give up yet?" Dan asked.

"If I were to surrender it would not be to one as weak as you," the dark digimon spat.

"Well, what if I asked you?" George said, charging up for another blast.

"You are indeed powerful, but I know someone who is more powerful than even you!" BlackWarGreymon said, standing up again.

"That is impossible! Even in other dimensions there cannot exist anyone with more raw power than the carrier of the crest of power," stated Azulongmon.

"Maybe, but he does not use all of his power. In fact, he does not even use one eighth of his power," stated the evil digimon.

That said, BlackWarGreymon took off and headed in the direction of his citadel, leaving the Digidestined pondering about his powerful accomplice.

"I shall transport us to another location; he will not leave us alone for long…" stated the Sovereign.

Azulongmon transported them again. This time, they found themselves on Upload Island, but it wasn't the island they remembered. Most of the forest had been burned down. There were massive craters covering the ground, and the mountain itself had been split in two.

"It looks like BlackWarGreymon was here too…" George sighed, thoroughly exhausted from his two battles.

"I think he was lying about having a powerful accomplice to scare us," Dan stated.

"What would he gain by lying to us about a powerful accomplice?" Hannah asked logical as always.

"He did run away like a coward after George beat him, so maybe his life," suggested Jimmy, shrugging his shoulders.

"You must not underestimate BlackWarGreymon; he was nowhere near being beaten…" Azulongmon stated darkly.

"I think it is time you tell us everything you know about BlackWarGreymon and this dimension," George said.

The Sovereign sighed; there was no getting out of this one. "Very well. You are not going to like it but you have to know…"

-------------

Having flown back to his citadel, BlackWarGreymon had opened a communications channel to his mechanical ally back in the positive dimension.

BlackWarGreymon saw that he was sitting in KingGranitemon's throne room.

"They have arrived as anticipated," he stated.

"I saw them make their departure. Everything is proceeding well at this end. How goes your endeavor?" the giant digimon rumbled.

"The Warrior of Power has harnessed more of his power than we thought, but it is of little consequence. They shall fall before my creators!!!" the dark digimon stated matter of factly.

"See to it that they do not fail, you know how his powers are unstable and sometimes get out of control, or have you forgotten the incidents at Upload Island and Ironforge already?" the gargantuan machine reminded.

"I have not, but I am sure he is quite capable of completing this task, and you forget the others. These pathetic Digidestined of yours cannot fight us all, even with the help of their sovereign!" BlackWarGreymon stated.

"Agreed, but even so do not underestimate them as the fool KingGranitemon did. He paid the ultimate price for his inaccurate calculations."

With that, the giant digimon closed the channel. BlackWarGreymon stood walked down the room until he saw a door labeled "Caution Enter on Pain of Death". He entered. Ten pairs of eyes stared at him.

"My friends, the day has finally come when we shall begin our conquest of the alternate dimension, but first we must destroy the Digidestined from that dimension…can you do it?" the dark warrior asked.

One of the beings spoke, his voice was strikingly familiar. "Leave them to us."

Narrator: What does Azulongmon know about BlackWarGreymon? And who are BlackWarGreymon's creators; will they defeat the Digidestined once and for all? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21: Yay!!! I left myself a lot of room for inspiration for the next chapter!!!

Sponsor: So?

21: So I'll probably be able to update again before I leave!

Sponsor: Oh joy, another day I'll have to spend with you...

21: Happy Holidays everyone!!!


	20. The Origin of Agumon

21: I've done it!!!!! I came up with another chapter before I leave.

Sponsor: Oh joy...

21: This is a big chapter. Not only does it contribute to the plot now, but it is crucial for the story further down the line.

Sponsor: How so?

21: Well, in this chapter I finally reveal the name of BlackWarGreymon's ally, and the Digidestined's next opponent, and reveal a little more about his character. Also, this chapter is going to reveal the origins of one of the greatest heros of season 1, namely WarGreymon.

Sponsor: Oh joy, can we get on with it?

21: I'm just waiting on you.

Sponsor: The21stMartian does not own Digimon, but he does own any and all of his creations within his stories like George Helltower.

21: and now, without further ado, I present my final installment before a three week hiatus due to vacation, namely...

Episode 33: The Origin of Agumon

(Jimmy): So we were seemingly unmoved by the vortex, but George, Hannah, Azulongmon felt that something was wrong. This was confirmed when we were attacked by BlackWarGreymon, an evil digimon from a negative universe. We discovered that we were in the negative dimension when we returned to the ruins of Ironforge and then to Upload Island. BlackWarGreymon mentioned a powerful accomplice and left. Azulongmon is going to tell us all about that evil creep BlackWarGreymon now. I hope it reveals a weakness.

The massive digimon was standing before a large assembly of Granitemon. Those who could not be present were watching over digital monitors from their city's base.

"I am your new leader as determined by the royal guard. Any insubordination will be met with death. I offer you an opportunity to rise again as an empire. Will you help me destroy the Digidestined or will I have to destroy you?" rumbled the mechanical giant.

-------------

Azulongmon took a deep breath before beginning his speech. "BlackWarGreymon's origin is somewhere within this universe. He first appeared in our universe a few years before you were summoned. Since then he has been nothing but trouble. He destroyed the previous leader of the Granitemon who was a just leader and replaced him with a new leader, the one you defeated. He has also taken a portion of Driver as a base for himself. The purposes of this base are still unknown, but any digimon who trespassed into his territory would disappear, never to be seen again. We would assume they are all deleted except they weren't reborn in Primary Village. We the—"he began.

"Hold on, reborn? Primary Village?" George interrupted.

"All good digimon are reborn naturally after they are deleted. They come back as eggs and are hatched and cared for by Elecmon in Primary Village. You never saw Primary Village since it is located on File Island," Crocmon explained.

"Then there's even more to the Digital World than we've seen?" Hannah asked.

"A lot more!" Lizardmon said cheerfully.

"Ahem! Azulongmon was saying something!" Dan yelled.

"Since they were not reborn we assume BlackWarGreymon is using them to build an army. Perhaps this army, in addition to KingGranitemon's, was intended to be used to conquer the Digital World. Even we Sovereigns are unsure of what he is truly up to. Within a year of his arrival, BlackWarGreymon had captured about 25,000 digimon at varying levels from rookie to mega. Currently, we estimate the amount of digimon captured at 1,000,000," the Sovereign stated.

"I hope we don't have to fight them all!" Jimmy whined.

"You might, but I doubt it. BlackWarGreymon wouldn't take you here if he intended to use his army against you," said the guardian digimon.

"Is that _everything_ you know about BlackWarGreymon?" George said skeptically.

"Alas no…" sighed the Sovereign one, "we managed to find a sample of his DNA. Apparently inter-dimensional transportation was not perfected when he first made his journey, so that when he first entered our world he was bleeding badly. We found no perfect matches of his DNA on file for any digimon we've ever seen, but we found two with very similar DNA."

"Then could those be BlackWarGreymon's parents?" Hannah inquired.

"Indeed that is the belief of the Sovereigns," was the reply.

"Then who are his parents?" Dan demanded.

"He contained the DNA from both Crocmon and Lizardmon," said Azulongmon sadly.

"Does that mean that our DNA created an evil digimon?" Crocmon asked innocently.

"What a scary thought!" Lizardmon exclaimed.

"On the contrary! BlackWarGreymon is from a negative universe. Therefore, if the DNA from the two of you is combined, it would become WarGreymon, not BlackWarGreymon. The difference would be immense, and it could be our only hope for defeating BlackWarGreymon," Azulongmon explained.

"Well, that would explain why he thought higher of Hannah and I…" the Warrior of Power said thoughtfully.

"That's disgusting!" Dan, Jimmy, and Rachel exclaimed.

"I actually think it's kinda cute," Hannah laughed

"Somehow I don't think that finding out you're related to the enemy is cute," said Ferarimon, confused once more at the behavior of humans.

-------------

The town of Openstien, recently freed from the control of the Granitemon by the Digidestined. It had been a normal day as the Tsunomon, Gotsumon, Geckomon, and Floramon went about their work repairing the town from the ravages of the Granitemon.

Suddenly, the tranquility was broken by loud stomps. Then the ground started shaking.

"Oh no! The Granitemon are returning!" a Floramon exclaimed.

"Run for your lives!" shouted a Gotsumon.

It was not the Granitemon who were causing the shaking. The startled digimon were even more surprised by the appearance of a strange digimon. He was so massive he blocked out the sun.

"Can we help you?" asked a Geckomon politely, while cautiously eying the stranger.

"Your town is no longer existent I hereby wipe it off the map," rumbled the giant digimon.

"And just who do you think you are?!" demanded a Gotsumon.

"I am the Great Humongousmon. All those who oppose me will be mercilessly exterminated," the giant digimon stated.

A lone Tsunomon hid in the rubble as the giant digimon, Humongousmon, crushed everything and everyone in its path. The Tsunomon shuddered as he witnessed Humongousmon destroy his town and his friends mercilessly.

-------------

It was Hannah who'd had the idea to use George's laptop to combine Crocmon and Lizardmon's DNA, and then to create the egg.

George figured he could use the scan function of his laptop to load the DNA samples onto his hard drive. He had taken the sample from Lizardmon first and was now acquiring a sample from Crocmon.

"Now this may sting a bit, but the pain won't last long," George said.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the reptilian digimon.

Rachel put a band-aid onto the tiny cut after George had taken a single drop of blood.

George scanned and loaded both samples onto his hard drive. His face glowed eerily due to the lighted computer screen. Hannah was watching carefully as she sat next to him. Both of their eyes were glued to the computer screen. The others lounged nearby, getting some well deserved rest.

"Done. Preparing to combine," George said, typing furiously at the keyboard.

"Remember don't fully combine, just half from each," Hannah reminded him.

"I know."

A few button clicks later a screen appeared with a loading bar. On either side of the screen windows with the sample DNA codes were analyzed as the two were combined by the computer's document merging program.

"I don't think this is what they designed the program for, but it'll do," George said.

"Why is it taking so long?" demanded Hannah.

"DNA is a complicated thing. It could be hours before the merge is done," explained George.

"That being the case we should get some rest," Hannah said.

"Right," agreed George.

Neither of them moved. Their eyes still transfixed by the screen.

-------------

A few hours had passed, and the process was a little more than halfway done. George and Hannah still hadn't moved or looked away from the screen.

"Would you two calm down. You're acting like nervous parents," Dan said, a smile playing about his features.

"Yeah, Crocmon and Lizardmon are the real parents and they aren't half as worried as you are. In fact, they're out cold," Jimmy said, pointing.

Crocmon and Lizardmon could be seen snoozing on either side of George and Hannah.

-------------

Several more hours had passed and the process had finished. George had converted the file into an egg format using a device given to him by Azulongmon. George hit the OK button. The screen started to glow, and the egg came out.

"Success!" George exclaimed.

"Now we can defeat BlackWarGreymon!!" Hannah said happily.

-------------

BlackWarGreymon was flying towards the position of the Digidestined ten figures were trailing behind him.

Narrator: Will BlackWarGreymon destroy the Digidestined before the egg can hatch, and who are his companions? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!!

21: Alright, so Agumon doesn't actually make an appearence yet, but he will. Not the same Agumon as Tai's mind you, but he'll show up.

Sponsor: Oh joy...

21: Cheerful today aren't we...anyways, as for Humongousmon, he will certainly be appearing in many more episodes down the line in addition to his side roll in this part of the saga. He is, of course, the third and final opponent the Digidestined will do battle with in this section of my three or four part saga that started with "D0: The Satanmon Saga", of which this story is the second installment.

Sponsor: Enough rambling, can we go already?

21: nope, I'm leaving you here to guard my story until I return.

Sponsor: WHAT?!?!?!?!

21: yep, and to guarentee that you won't leave, I'll just do this (tapes the Sponsor to the ceiling fan)

Sponsor: GET ME DOWN FROM HERE YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!!!!!

21: I'll see you in three weeks, keep an eye on things for me, oh and don't mind the creeking. This building does that sometimes.

(21 leaves and turns out the lights. The Sponsor is left taped to the fan with the building creeking and groaning around him, shadows lurking everywhere, and just a general sense of discomfort)

Sponsor: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. In a Mirror Darkly part 1

(Scene opens with the Sponsor still stuck to the ceiling fan in the dark room. He has been sitting there for over a month and is not very happy)

Sponsor: that no good little, he was supposed to come back weeks ago, he probably left me here to die. If I ever see him again I'm going to--

(lights turn on, and random whistling can be heard, shortly thereafter, 21 walks into the room casually)

Sponsor: SO, YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW UP EH?!?!?!?!?!

21: Oh, hey, what's up?

Sponsor: I AM, AND IF YOU DON'T GET ME DOWN FROM HERE I'LL--

21: Chill, I'll have you down in a second.

21 cuts the sponsor loose, and gives him a pizza.

21: for your extended efforts in guarding my story from evil story eating ghouls, let it not be said I don't take care of my sponsor

Sponsor (immediately devours the whole pizza): *burp* the21stMartian does not own Digimon or Enterprise, from which this episode's title comes, but he does own any and all characters he's invented...by the way, where have you been?

21: Well, I got back from my vacation on schedule, but I got sick afterward. At first, I was diagnosed with bronchitis, but it became increasingly apparent that something even more evil was afoot. So I've been out of commission for the past several weeks.

Sponsor: ah, I see

21: Anyways, no more stalling, it's time to introduce the next part of my saga namely...

Episode 34: In a Mirror Darkly part one: The Ultimate Anti-Heroes

(Hannah): So Azulongmon began to tell us about BlackWarGreymon's appearance into our dimension. He told us that any Digimon who trespassed into BlackWarGreymon's base on Driver disappeared without a trace. He then told us that BlackWarGreymon's DNA was made from a combination of Crocmon and Lizardmon's DNA, so George and I set up and created a digital egg on George's computer from the DNA of Crocmon and Lizardmon in the hopes that WarGreymon will be born and help us in our endeavor to destroy BlackWarGreymon…I hope it works!

Azulongmon and George were having a serious conversation while Hannah was watching the egg and the others were all sleeping or relaxing.

"Is what BlackWarGreymon said about my usage of power true? Do I not even control one eighth of my power?" questioned the Warrior of Power.

"It is true, but it will always be true. No matter how much of your power you can control, there will always be more," the Sovereign being stated.

"So I'll never be able to use all of my power?" asked George skeptically.

"Correct, but only because the supply is limitless. Even if you were to use power that you had no control over, you'd never max out," Azulongmon said.

The goggled teenager shivered for no apparent reason. "Hmmm…I feel that currently I do not have control over enough power. I am getting a chill in my bones so cold it could freeze time itself."

"What do you mean?" asked the guardian beast digimon.

"Something bad is coming our way. It will be here in 6 hours. Until then I must train to gain control over more of my powers," George said blankly staring into space.

"I cannot help you anymore than I already have George. You're on your own," Azulongmon reminded him.

George sat down and began to meditate. His aura began to build around him as he began to tune into the deeper nature of his surroundings. Although everything seemed backwards, George adapted and began to search for this world's digital core. Eventually he found it and tapped into its power. He could feel it flow through him igniting his veins as though it was electricity flowing through his veins and not power. It felt good to have power flowing through him again. He had been drained since his battle with KingGranitemon. He powered up to his limit and continued. He felt a surge shoot through his systems as though he was overloading them, but he did not stop. On the outside he appeared calm and focused, but inside he felt like he was on fire. The others witness the aura glow even brighter and getting bigger.

Azulongmon smiled, "He has become one with his powers, but he is still unable to control them," he stated.

"How can you tell?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can sense that he is in a great deal of pain. However, he is successfully gaining the ability to control more of his powers," Azulongmon declared.

"How? Just by meditating?" Dan inquired, "That doesn't seem likely."

"He is not just meditating," Azulongmon clarified, "In his mind, he is fighting his greatest enemy…the dark side of his essence. That requires a great deal of power to control, but the catch is that the more power used, the more likely corruption will occur. Exercises of the mind such as this go far beyond simple meditation."

George sat still as a stone for almost six hours. Suddenly, he jumped rapidly to his feet surprising everyone.

"He's here!" shouted the Warrior of Power.

"Who?" Hannah asked, frightened by the haunting look in George's eyes.

"My dark side, somehow he's gained a separate physical body, and now he's here to challenge me!" George exclaimed.

"Actually George that is not merely your dark side. It is an alternative version of you. Every parallel dimension has one…" Azulongmon said.

Hannah's eyes lit up. "Then he's BlackWarGreymon's accomplice! Things have just gotten a lot more difficult," she deduced.

The goggled teenager stepped forward. "This is my fight, the rest of you can take care of BlackWarGreymon, but I want him to myself!" he declared.

Azulongmon sighed, "Actually, everybody has an alternative version that exists in this universe; you just can't sense any of them," he explained.

Dan furiously turned towards the Sovereign, metaphoric steam was pouring from his ears. "And you didn't tell us this because…" demanded the hotheaded teen.

Before Azulongmon could answer the roof was blasted off and BlackDragonmon flew into the room, carrying their counterparts…most of them anyway.

"Where is he?!" George demanded, inquiring as to the whereabouts of his nemesis.

BlackDragonmon chuckled. "Too close for comfort, your comfort that is," the dark dragon stated.

At this George flew through the newly created hole in the roof to find his evil counterpart

The remaining Digidestined and anti-Digidestined squared off each one facing the appropriate counterpart.

"It looks like we've got you out numbered!" stated Hannah's counterpart

"But that is impossible. There can only exist one counterpart for every one of us. Therefore, there can only be an equal number of forces per side," Hannah declared.

"You forget, we have BlackWarGreymon, you do not yet have his counterpart," said Dan's counterpart smugly.

At this, Azulongmon flew out of the shadows where he had been hiding since the ceiling blew.

"I suppose I will have to do then," the Sovereign stated.

"Where'd he come from?" whined Jimmy's counterpart (sigh, some things never change even in alternate universes…)

-------------

As soon as George was clear of the building, he was hit by an energy blast. It surprised him, but didn't do any damage. He turned to face his enemy.

"That was to get your attention. It'd be no fun takin' you out if you aren't resisting," his counterpart stated.

George didn't have a chance to respond because after his speech, the dark teen launched a volley of energy blasts at him. George dodged some, but took out his sword to deflect the ones he couldn't dodge.

"You are indeed a worthy opponent, unlike that coward MagnaAngemon or KingGranitemon and his weak Granitemon minions," snarled George's counterpart.

"So, it was you who blew up Upload Island and mercilessly slaughtered the Granitemon of Ironforge!!" exclaimed the Digital World's greatest hero.

"Some of my prouder moments," stated the Ultimate anti-hero simply.

"What other terrible deeds have you done that abused your power?!" George said, furious with the actions of his counterpart.

The dark counterpart laughed. "Abused it? Nope I've just used it, unlike you I don't care if I can't control it, I'll continue to unleash my power mercilessly upon my opponents, even if they happen to be alternate universe versions of myself. But enough talk, let's see if you remember this…INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!" he roared.

As the attack George himself once used against the Digidestined engulfed him, George was reminded of his actions on Upload Island.

"Of all the attacks he could possibly know, why does he have to know inferno?! Haven't I suffered enough for that crime?!" thought the distraught hero sadly.

Although he had been deep in thought, this hadn't stopped George from defending himself. He began to spin around really fast, so the flames became a tornado, which in turn was launched at his evil equivalent.

-------------

Both sets of Digidestined's digimon digivolved to their highest levels and were now ferociously attacking each other. Meanwhile BlackWarGreymon was busy battling Azulongmon. At first, the teens just watched, but the Dark Digidestined began to get bored. They were huddled together, except for Jimmy's counterpart, who was a little ways away, but still listening to whatever Dan's dark version was saying.

"We should go after our counterparts. That way, not only will our digimon eradicate those goody-goody _honorable_ morons. I think I'm going to barf just saying the word _honorable_" he said.

"I don't know…why we have to do this anyway is beyond me. I just wanna go ho—" began Rachel's counterpart.

"Look at them! How could you not want to kill them? Look at how they work together. They trust each other completely. It's barbaric and disgusting!" said Dark Jimmy cutting her off.

"The carrier of strength is mine!!!" said Hannah's counterpart.

That said, she walked up to Hannah and slapped her across the face (and incidentally across the room too). Hannah picked herself up off the floor and charged at her evil counterpart. The rest of the Digidestined pairs soon followed. Now everyone was fighting.

-------------

George's counterpart took out his pitch black sword and slashed through the tornado. Both Georges began to power up. The familiar blue-green aura surrounded George, but his counterpart's aura was a blinding black light.

Narrator Will the Digidestined be wiped out by their evil counterparts? What will happen when Dark George unleashes his power? Find out next time on

Digimon: Digital Monster!!!

21: and that's that...I've finished most of part 2, but I'll be editing it because to keep saying 'so-and-so's counterpart' doesn't flow very well, but I don't want to do the cliche of calling them 'Dark so-and-so, too much because that too will get annoying...any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Sponsor: can I finally leave this building and see the outside world again?

21: meh, I suppose, but do be wary, you might get blinded by the sunlight.

Sponsor: ah sunlight, I had forgotten what that looks like (goes skipping out of the room, an ear-splitting shriek can be heard moments later)

21: I tried to warn him...(walks out and turns off the lights)


	22. In a Mirror Darkly part 2

21: Well, we had to wait a while before updating so that this buffoon could get the bandages removed from his eyes.

Sponsor: I'm sorry, but who was it that trapped me in a dark building for over a month, which caused this in the first place?!

21: I told you to be careful when going outside...

Sponsor: IRRELEVANT!!!!

21: yeesh, would you calm down please?

Sponsor: NEVER!!!!

21: Very well then (takes out a sword and starts poking the Sponsor with it)

Sponsor: STOP IT, YOU'RE JUST MAKING THINGS WORSE!!!!!!

21: I know, if there is chaos to be made, I should have some part in it right?

Sponsor: (realizes that 21 is manipulating him, and calms down) alright, you win...

21: See? I told you (smiles devilishly)

Sponsor: the21stMartian does not own Digimon nor Enterprise from which this episode's title comes. He does however own all of the characters he's created.

21: And now, without further ado, I hereby present the next installment of my series, namely...

Episode 35: In a Mirror Darkly part two: Dark Power

(Dan): So George decided he needed to control more of his powers, so he began to fight his dark side within his mind. However, that battle was only the beginning as alternate versions of us showed up to fight. I hope the egg hatches soon!

"When will you realize, you're much too weak to battle me? Its hopeless because you're powerless compared to me!" taunted the negative George

"We shall see…" stated George.

Dark George charged full speed at George slashing his sword. George blocked and countered. They continued flying towards each other exchanging slashes, but neither managed to hit the other as the swords kept hitting each other. Suddenly, instead of simply slashing the sword, George decided to attack.

"Pentagram Laser!!!!!!!!"

The unexpected attack collided with his counterpart who was blasted across the sky. He quickly righted himself and flew back looking very angry.

"It would seem that I have underestimated you. Well no more!!!!!!" he spat.

-------------

"Aurora Force!!!!!!"

Azulongmon's attack hit home, sending BlackWarGreymon flying into the wall, but he got up again. Although BlackWarGreymon appeared physically beaten, his armor cracked and dented, he was in the better condition of the two combatants. Azulongmon was getting tired.

"Terra Destroyer!!!!!!!"

The red orb of negative energy flew at Azulongmon, who barely managed to dodge it.

Meanwhile, CyborgDragonmon and BlackDragonmon continued their battle. The remaining digimon had dedigivolved to their in-training stages and were too tired to continue fighting.

"Tainted Missiles!!!!!!"

"Electrical Flame!!!!!"

The attacks collided and canceled each other out. BlackDragonmon lunged at his opponent, who smashed him with his metal claw.

"You are getting angry…" BlackDragonmon stated, a devious thought running through his evil consciousness.

"You do not deserve to exist. You are a fluke, a flaw, and an abomination!!!!!!" CyborgDragonmon spat angrily.

"Well, I suppose you'd know…" retorted the dark dragon calmly.

Something snapped inside CyborgDragonmon, he let loose all his anger and used it to start swinging wildly at BlackDragonmon, who dodged the clumsy, yet deadly, attacks with ease. A small smirk could be seen on his face.

The Digidestined and anti-Digidestined were all bruised, but were still fighting…or rather rolling around on the floor punching, kicking, slapping, and occasionally swearing. The Hannahs were both on their feet punching each other like there was no tomorrow. The Rachels were on the ground with Dark Rachel pinning down Rachel with her legs and slapping her. (Izzy: "I know I shouldn't be watching this, but I can't look away") The Jimmys were whining with every hit they received. The Dans were rolling around struggling to sneak in punches and kicks.

Suddenly, the building rocked and the humans stopped fighting. The walls were decimated as a massive power surge occurred. The ground started shaking and the remainder of Gargantuan Mountain was leveled by the resultant shockwave.

The humans looked up to see both Georges powering up even further. It was mostly George's counterpart who caused the devastation, but George still contributed by leveling a few of the foothills. George powered up to his limit, not even allowing himself to use the smallest amount of uncontrolled power. Dark George had no such reservations. He continued to power up until his aura grew to 36 times its original size. He levitated in front of George, pure malice in his now blood red eyes.

"You've meddled in this Universe for the last time!!!!! Universe Crusher!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

George's foil clenched his fist and a massive shockwave and seismic blast smashed right into George, who managed to stay standing, but that was just the beginning. The evil teen slashed his sword and managed to severely slash George without touching him. George dropped to his knees, blood gushing from his wounds. The evil one moved in to finish the job, but suddenly stopped and clutched his head. His eyes were visible once again, and they were rolling so that the irises were looking at the inside of his skull, not that he noticed.

"NO!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!" he yelled.

Parts of Dark George were sparking, other parts were twitching, and still others were emanating a pitch black smoke. Dark George collapsed, even more than immobilized and drained than George.

-------------

BlackDragonmon dodged CyborgDragonmon's attack again, but this time, CyborgDragonmon left himself open for attack.

"Dark Power!!!!!!!"

A beam of pure negative power slammed into CyborgDragonmon causing severe damage. It stopped him for long enough for BlackDragonmon to attack again.

"Fury Blast!!!!!!!!"

BlackDragonmon took all of the anger absorbed from CyborgDragonmon and launched it back at him. CyborgDragonmon's metal parts were sparking, scratched, and dented. His organic parts were bleeding or severely slashed.

"Your anger makes you strong. You should consider becoming an evil henchman. Maybe I'll let you be mine," BlackDragonmon scoffed.

"NEVER!!!!!! NOVA BARRAGE!!!!!!!!" CyborgDragonmon yelled, with every particle and ounce of will he had left.

CyborgDragonmon's attack surprised BlackDragonmon, who was hit with the power of a Hyper Nova. The attack blasted a hole right through him, and he began to slowly be deleted, but the attack had exhausted CyborgDragonmon, who collapsed and dedigivolved into DemiCrocmon.

-------------

George stood over his smoking and sparking counterpart. Surprisingly, in spite of the pain, George's foil had regained cognitive control, but he was still immobilized.

"Never again will you terrorize innocent Digimon! Pentagram Laser!!!!!" the goggled teen stated, lifting his sword.

George's strongest attack hit his counterpart and he slowly started to dissolve into pixels.

The evil teen laughed. "Do you really think I could be defeated so easily? BlackDragonmon! It is time to reveal our ace in the hole!"

"Agreed. It's time to eradicate these wimps once and for all!" said the dark dragon.

"MIND CRUSH!!!!!" they shouted simultaneously.

The dark spirits left their dissolving bodies and entered the bodies of their counterparts. George and DemiCrocmon, already severely damaged from their battles, collapsed and went catatonic.

-------------

BlackWarGreymon noticed the destruction of the dark teen and BlackDragonmon from the corner of his eye as he battled Azulongmon. He guessed at what that meant and ordered a retreat.

"We don't want to be around for what happens next, but be assured Digidestined, we will be back!!!" he shouted.

Narrator: What has happened to George and DemiCrocmon? Will they ever recover? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

21: I think that came out relatively well.

Sponsor: meh, as long as the ratings keep up I don't care.

21: If anybody has any suggestions as to how to make this run smoother, please feel free to contact me and I will be more than happy to write a corrected and smoother version of this chapter.

Sponsor: and while you're contacting him could you also complain about how he is mistreating another human being? I'd very much appreciate it.

21: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Sponsor: ...nothing

21: Good, I'll not have people think I'm not giving you enough treats. (walks out of room)

Sponsor: Swing and a miss. (the21stMartian does not own Family Guy, from which the inspiration for this line has come)


	23. My Own Worst Enemy part 1

21: Hey, guess what?

Sponsor: what?

21: I've got a new computer!!!!!

Sponsor (sarcastically): joy to the world...

21: This is my first update from my new computer, and in case something goes wrong, all of my previous chapters have been downloaded onto this computer!

Sponsor (sarcastic): Good for you, great work. Hooray!

21: Just do your thing, would you please?

Sponsor: The21stMartian does not own Digimon, or Star Trek, from which the secondary title of this episode comes.

21: I've been getting a lot of inspiration from Star Trek recently, can you tell?

Sponsor (sarcastically): No way! I never would have guessed!

21: *sigh* some people just don't appreciate my talent...anyways without further ado I hereby present...

Episode 36: My Own Worst Enemy part one: the Enemy Within

(Hannah): We were battling our evil counterparts when Dark George powered up to insane levels. Unfortunately for him, he lost control of his powers and became immobilized…after causing severe damage to George. Meanwhile, BlackDragonmon was battling CyborgDragonmon. Just when both Dark George and BlackDragonmon were being deleted, they launched a powerful mind attack that took hold of George and DemiCrocmon. Now they've both gone catatonic. I hope they can hold out.

It had been five hours since the battle, and still neither George nor DemiCrocmon stirred. They had been moved into a nearby cave and were kept near the fire. Although they were both deep in sleep, it could be seen that they were restless, as though they were having a bad dream. The other Digidestined stood over them, concerned for their leader. Azulongmon tried to make contact with their minds, but was blocked by a large source of dark energy that jammed his mind probes.

-------------

The Sanctuary that is George's mind or at least what had recently been a sanctuary. George stood in an unfamiliar region of his mind. Everything was upside down and dark.

"Where am I? Wasn't I just fighting my alternate self?" George thought, looking at his surroundings in confusion.

Suddenly, George was lifted into the air by an unseen force. It left him levitating there. The next thing George knew, two other versions of himself stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of him. One was clearly his alternate universe self, but the other was a mystery to him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" said his alternate universe conterpart.

"Where am I? and who is that?" George demanded pointing to the other George.

"We are in your mind," the alternate universe George explained, "You see, when you so nearly thrashed me, I invaded your weak point. Upon arriving, I found that you have an evil side. Not only that, but it agreed to help me destroy you."

"It's about time for some changes around here. From now on I will be in charge of this vessel," exclaimed George's evil half

"Over my dead body!!!" declared the goggled teen boldly.

"Well, in this case not quite body, but I will be more than happy to destroy you," George's evil half chuckled.

George broke free from the invisible force and the three Georges faced off against each other.

-------------

BlackWarGreymon was standing before his inter-dimensional communicator speaking to Humongousmon.

"Does all proceed according to plan?" demanded the massive robot.

"We have immobilized their leader. My friend the end is near!" BlackWarGreymon said victoriously.

"Just see to it that you do not imagine yourself finished with the task before it is truly completed, or you will suffer the same fate as KingGranitemon!" Humongousmon warned.

"With the Warriors of Power eliminated, the remaining Digidestined will fall easier than a stack of dominoes," the dark mega stated.

"Indeed. I have important business to attend to. Inform me when the task is completed!" Humongousmon said.

With that, the massive robot signed off, and opened a new channel broadcasting to the Digital World as a whole.

"I am the Great Humongousmon! I hereby declare war on the Digital World! All those who oppose me will be destroyed!" declared the deranged robotic tyrant.

-------------

George took an involuntary step back as he was hit by two simultaneous blasts by his evil selves.

"Resistance is futile," said his universal counterpart.

"Surrender now, and I might find a corner of this mind to keep you safely tucked in," scoffed his evil half.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you!!!" the Warrior of Power declared, standing strong.

George's evil half shrugged his shoulders. "Too bad, I guess we'll have to destroy you," he sighed.

"What a shame…" said George's counterpart sarcastically.

"Pentagram Laser!!!!!" shouted George, launching the attack Azulongmon had taught him.

Although the attack hit neither of them, the shockwave damaged both of them.

"Nasty little bugger ain't he?" George's evil half hissed.

"Nah, he merely got lucky before. He could never defeat me," his counterpart scoffed.

The two launched their attacks respectively.

"Inferno!!!!!"

"Psy Blade!!!!!"

George dodged both and powered up. His two evil versions powered up too, both having the blinding black auras. As they unsheathed their swords, George flew at the two at a speed of Mach 5. At the last second, he pulled out so they slashed each other.

"Watch where you're aiming!" demanded George's counterpart

"Me? You were the one who hit me!!!" countered the evil half.

Just as it seemed the two were going to start attacking each other, they remembered their real enemy.

"Forget it, we have work to do," said the counterpart

"Right, we can't afford to waste our time," spat the evil half.

Meanwhile, George had been thinking of a new strategy because he knew that physical attacks would be useless. He had come up with a way of dispatching the evil portion of his mind.

George closed his eyes and concentrated. The surroundings changed into the Universe so it seemed like they were battling in space. The universal counterpart was unimpressed, but George's evil half was getting a little nervous.

"You think you can defeat us just by a little scene change? You are truly desperate," laughed the counterpart.

"No, he isn't. This place is where he usually confines me. He is planning to do it again" explained the evil half, a note of fear in his voice.

Dark George sighed. "Then we can't let him do it again," he said.

With that, the two started concentrating on the previous landscape. This had become a battle of the minds.

-------------

A Granitemon stood before Humongousmon's throne. It had been two hours since his formal declaration of war against the Digital World.

"A large battalion of enemy troops is arriving sir!" he declared.

"I will personally lead the 883rd battalion into battle. This shall be a day long remembered," the gargantuan robot rumbled.

-------------

George had once again managed to change the scenery to the universe. This time, when his two opponents tried to counter it, they thought of different places and canceled each other out, so the scene remained the same.

George took advantage of this and sent a conjured jail craft to capture the evil part of his mind. The jail craft had a compartment that sapped energy and power from the prisoner and used it to power the ship, keeping the systems active. It flew over to the dark duo and sucked in his evil half. The craft shook a few times, and then was gone. George's evil half was confined once more.

Dark George was a little nervous, but outwardly did not show it. "Very well, you still have me to deal with, and I'm more than a match for you!" he declared.

"I think not! You may be as powerful as I am, but without my evil component, you have lost all influence you had over my mind. You have become a separate entity that must be vanquished from the system!" George stated.

That said, George used his mind to attack his counterpart from the inside out. He mercilessly attacked Dark George's mind. In the process he gained knowledge of all of his memories.

George's foil screamed in pain, but he wasn't beaten yet.

"Very well, if your mind rejects me I shall destroy it! Universe Crush!!!!" he declared.

George's foil tore up the ground and began attacking the fabric of George's mind. It was George's turn to scream in pain.

"See what happens? You cannot win! I will always be more powerful than you because you are a coward," George's counterpart scoffed.

"Pentagram Laser!!!!!!"

The surprise attack from George collided with his counterpart who reeled back in pain as the attack began to tear his form to shreds. His manifestation in George's mind was wounded. George watched as it limped away bleeding badly.

-------------

Ten hours had passed since the attack. Nothing had changed. All of the Digidestined except Hannah were dosing off. Suddenly, the egg in her hands hatched. A tiny black squishy blob emerged.

"Hello, my name is Botamon!" the blob declared happily.

Hannah was about to respond when George emitted a groan. With a jolt he woke up, very much fatigued from the battle in his mind. He sat straight up, not even noticing his wounds or Hannah. There was a haunted look in his eyes.

"What am I capable of?" he asked.

Narrator: What is happening to George, and will the Digidestined be able to defeat BlackWarGreymon now that the egg has hatched? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

21: woof, and I thought things were complicated before. Why did I have to add in yet another George to the mix?

Sponsor: because you're a dolt?

21: nope, because I'm trying to incorporate a subplot here. I hope this episode is clear to everyone, if not, please review and make suggestions so I can clarify things.

Sponsor: can I go back to bed now?

21: meh, not my problem. Alright, we're gone, see you next update!


	24. My Own Worst Enemy part 2

21: I'm back!!!!!

Sponsor: Oh...joy

21: I know isn't it great?

Sponsor: At least while you were away my eyes could heal fully...

21: Yep, but now that I'm back it's time for more crazy antics...right?

Sponsor: nope, it's time to start the next episode.

21: Oh yeah, well that do your thing so we can get on with it

Sponsor: Very well, the21stMartian does not own digimon, and if he did the world would be a ridiculous place

21: Isn't the world already a ridiculous place?

Sponsor: Even more so than it is now.

21: Ah, gotcha. Ok here is the next update of my story, namely...

Episode 37: My Own Worst Enemy part two: the Memory of Dark George

(George): I had been pretty beaten up from my battle with Dark George, but the worst battle had been yet to come. In a last minute strike, Dark George invaded my mind and enlisted the aid of my evil side. The two of them fought against me, but eventually I defeated my evil half. In my battle with Dark George, I only managed to wound him and in the process I absorbed his memories. Although he is temporarily gone, the memories of his actions are haunting me…just what am I capable of?

George shot up, not even noticing Hannah or the newly hatched egg.

"What am I capable of?" he asked.

"George! You're awake!!!" Hannah declared, hugging him, but getting no response.

"Hooray!!...What's a George?" asked the curious Botamon.

"He is, " Hannah replied, pointed at the goggled teen.

By now, everyone else had been alerted to George's awakening and noticed the egg had hatched. They also noticed that George seemed rather pale and although he was awake, he might as well have still been in the coma. Finally, Dan and Jimmy decided he needed a little external stimulation, so they began to poke him.

"CUT THAT OUT!!!!!" Hannah yelled.

"He's hurt enough as it is!!!" Rachel shouted.

"But maybe all he needs is a little stimulation " Dan replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Besides, it appears to be working," Jimmy said.

True to Jimmy's words, George blinked once, then twice, and then he sneezed. He looked up, still looking haunted, but at least noticing his surroundings

"Ah…I see the egg has hatched…good," the goggled teen mumbled vaguely.

"Tell us what is troubling you," Azulongmon said, knowing full well what was disturbing George.

George sighed. "It is a long story…in short, after I destroyed my evil counterpart's body, he attacked my mind. Not only that, but he enlisted the aid of my evil half. I managed to destroy them, but I absorbed my counterpart's memories…I had no idea my power is so destructive…" he said.

"What have you seen?" Hannah asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Just like us, our five counterparts were sucked to Upload Island. They too faced many opposing Digimon, some controlled others were purely…'evil'. Except that in this world what we consider as 'good' is evil, so the non controlled digimon they faced were actually 'good' digimon," George began

"This is making my head spin," Jimmy interrupted, whining.

George cleared his throat. "As they proceeded on their journey, the Dark Sovereigns told them about their crests. They each went separate ways to find theirs, nearly getting destroyed in the process. My counterpart finds his crest of power in the same place I did in our universe; Hannah's counterpart also found her crest of strength in the same place as she did. The others however, were completely different. Dan found his crest of dishonor in a tomb. Jimmy found his crest of backstabbing next to a throne. As for Rachel, she found her crest of laziness in a hayloft," he said.

"Interesting, why are our crests the same, but everyone else's are different?..."Hannah said abstractly.

"Our counterparts met allies in DeviPiximon, BlackAndromon, BlackStagmon, DarkElecmon, and Dark Patrickmon. Together, they defeated the controller of the island, MagnaAngemon, and his minions. At this point, just like me, my counterpart gets sucked back into the real world. He too comes back and the Dark Sovereigns tell him about his powers. Unlike me however, my counterpart decides to test his powers. He loses control and nearly destroys everything on the island, as we saw when we first got here. After that, he stayed behind to be trained by DeviPiximon. The others went to Driver to defeat the evil there. They too fought Granitemon legions and machines, including RoboGranitemon. When my counterpart returned to the group, he headed the destruction of the city of Ironforge and massacred its inhabitants. Under DeviPiximon's tutelage, my counterpart learned a method for killing a digimon, so that it won't be immediately deleted. He butchered them and left them to suffer for days after before they finally died…even then they weren't deleted completely as we saw," George paused.

"So what happened next?" Rachel asked.

"Shortly thereafter, Dark Lizardmon and Dark Crocmon created an egg which hatched to become BlackWarGreymon. They sent him through a portal to the past in our universe as a way of destroying us…and something more…this part is unclear…but that's where the story ends," George concluded.

"Is that what got you all worked up?" Dan asked, puzzled.

"You didn't see the massacres. I did…over and over again…do you know how hard it is to watch yourself kill…no butcher, living beings over and over again?!" George yelled, causing everyone to flinch.

"That wasn't you George; you never did any of that " said Hannah soothingly.

"No, but I killed KingGranitemon. That makes me as bad as my counterpart," George sighed.

"George, what you did was necessary, and you didn't make him suffer," Azulongmon interjected.

"It is never necessary to kill, and besides who cares if I was lenient in my killing methods, either way he's dead!" George shouted.

"That may be true, but you didn't make him suffer," Lizardmon said.

"From what you've said, what you did to KingGranitemon was infinitely better that what your counterpart did to the Granitemon," Starpimon added.

"Even they didn't deserve a fate like that " Ferarimon agreed.

George sighed, "…I suppose…" he said, not looking too sure at all.

Rachel cleared her thoat. "So, who's this cutie?" she said pointing to the newly hatched Digimon.

"It's a Botamon…I suppose it will eventually become WarGreymon "Hannah explained.

"I've never seen a Botamon before," Dilmon said, staring at the tiny blob.

"That's because before now they didn't exist," explained the Sovereign.

The Digidestined (minus George who stayed in bed) played with Botamon for a while. Eventually, it digivolved and became a Koromon, a semi-bigger pink blob with long ears. George just stared at the wall, blood still dripping from his wounds, which seemed to refuse to heal. Suddenly, his face grew pale once more and his hands clutched his head. His eyes rolled back in their sockets.

"NO!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!" he shouted.

He fainted, but started thrashing preventing anyone from getting too close. Eventually, Koromon and Hannah managed to get close as everyone else held George still. Hannah couldn't even touch his forehead. Her hand felt the excess heat an inch away.

"He's burning up badly!!!" Hannah said worriedly.

"What can we do?" Jimmy exclaimed to no one in particular.

"What's wrong with him?" demanded Dan

The answer came from the most surprising place.

"George must face his mortal enemy one last time. Dark George was trying to control George by replacing George's memories with his own…we can do nothing, but hope that George has the courage to do what must be done," said Koromon mysteriously.

Everyone else just stared in shock at the tiny pink blob, not even caring that their mouths were wide open.

-------------

George finds himself trapped once more in his mind; only this time there is an endless video showing the monstrosities done by his counterpart over and over again. George could sense that the evil presence within his mind was still alive, but he was living through the memories (like Tom Riddle's diary). Although George could sense that his counterpart was feeble, with each passing second he grew more powerful.

"I am about to be rid of you once and for all!!!!!" declared his foil appearing before him in a solid form.

George panicked. "Oh man, what am I going to do? On the one hand, my counterpart is a maniac, but on the other hand, killing him would make me just as bad, besides, if he loses control over his powers what is to prevent me from doing the same…what if I accidentally kill the people I care about…what if I corrupt the power again like I did on Upload Island…" he thought.

Dark George noticed George's hesitation and couldn't resist a gloat.

"If I was in your position, I'd have stopped me by now, but I guess you're hesitating. This is why evil always wins; the good people hesitate too much. Not that I'm complaining," he scoffed.

"He's right! I can't win if I hesitate…sometimes perhaps it is better to utilize barbaric tactics to destroy significant threats…but then I'm becoming just as bad as the enemy I face…there's only one way to find out," thought the goggled teen.

"Mind Crush!!!!!"

George's attack surprised both himself and his counterpart, who was blasted backwards. The attack did its job and destroyed Dark George's mind, destroying him and his hold over George's mind.

-------------

The Digidestined were surprised when Koromon started glowing with a bright orange light, but were even more surprised at what happened next.

"Koromon warp digivolve to—WarGreymon!!!!!"

"What just happened?" Hannah asked.

"George's courage gave me the strength to digivolve. I am ready to fight my evil counterpart and restore balance to our universe!" WarGreymon declared.

At that moment, George stopped thrashing and began to regain consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy asked, concerned.

"Mentally yes, physically I am still a mess," George said reassuringly.

"Then the memories are gone?" Rachel asked.

"The memories will never be gone, but I have learned a great lesson from this experience," he sighed and noticed WarGreymon. "Whoa!! Someone must've eaten Wheaties for breakfast," he laughed.

Inwardly, the Digidestined breathed a sigh of relief that George was making jokes again, even if they weren't that good, but now it was time to get back to business.

"If we are to destroy BlackWarGreymon, now would be a good time to do so," Dan declared.

"I cannot go with you…I am too severely injured, I'd just get in the way," the goggled teen declared.

"Then perhaps we can wait until George feels better?" Hannah inquired.

"NO! Time is of the essence! We don't know what is happening in our Digital World while we're gone. I will stay with George and DemiCrocmon. The rest of you must attack BlackWarGreymon and your counterparts with everything you've got!!!" Azulongmon declared.

"Good luck to all of you!!!" the Warrior of Power said, and promptly fell into a relaxed sleep.

The Digidestined and WarGreymon set out to face BlackWarGreymon for the last time.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to fight their counterparts, and will George and DemiCrocmon recover from their battles? Find out next time on

Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21: Well, that wraps this episode up. I think it came out well.

Sponsor: meh, as long as the ratings keep up I could care less what kind of drivel you feed the public.

21: HEY, I resent that...I don't think my stories are drivel...

Sponsor: ...ummm....meh?

21: I thought it would be interesting to include the story of the anti-Digidestined for reference as to how things could have gone in the other universe.

Sponsor: fine, fine, now can we get out of here before any wacky antics attack?

21: sure (leaves room)

Sponsor: whew, I didn't think he would actually fall for that one (begins to walk out, but gets hit by a pie)

21 can be heard laughing like a maniac from the other room: and I didn't think you'd fall for that one

Sponsor grumbles and turns off the camera


	25. When Universes Collide part 1

21: I'm going on vacation next week and will be unable to upload another chapter come this weekend.

Sponsor: What about me? Do I get a vacation?

21: Don't be silly. You're too incompetent to get vacation time.

Sponsor (mumbles): Talk about the pot calling the kettle black...

21: Sorry, didn't catch that.

Sponsor: I said, the21stMartian does not own Digimon, so no suing permitted.

21: That's better. Alright, here's the next installment of my story namely...

Episode 38: When Universes Collide part one: Divide and Destroy

(Dan): George woke up and told us about the journey of our evil counterparts, but then went catatonic again. Koromon, the digivolved form of Botamon, of all people, told us that there was nothing we could do but pray that George had the courage to do what needed to be done. Whatever he did it worked and Koromon warp digivolved to WarGreymon. Although George was now mentally fine, his body was still beaten from his battle with Dark George. Azulongmon told us we had to hurry, so we'll be going into battle without him…I know we can win!!!

"Good luck to all of you!!!!" said George weakly.

He and Azulongmon watched as the others departed. A look of concern crossed the goggled teen's face.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Right now you need some rest," Azulongmon remarked.

-------------

The Digidestined had been wandering for a while, guided only by a sixth sense in WarGreymon, who seemed to know where BlackWarGreymon was.

"If you can sense your counterpart, why can't I sense mine?" Dan inquired, befuddled.

The orange warrior shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, maybe it has to do with being a higher level digimon. After all, that requires a lot of energy, so it's bound to be detected by someone with a similar energy type. Of course that would mean he knows where I am, so we better be careful," he replied.

-------------

In BlackWarGreymon's citadel…

BlackWarGreymon launched a negative energy blast at a nearby console destroying it out of frustration.

"NO!!! Those bungling idiots have somehow managed to create the one thing that could possibly stop me, and he's heading this way!!!" he roared.

The counterparts of Dan and Jimmy came in, they were snacking.

"What's the matter, we thought we heard some yelling…" Dan's counterpart remarked casually munching on a few more chips.

"My counterpart is coming, and we can assume your own counterparts are coming with them. Assemble everyone! We must prepare for their arrival!!!" shouted the dark warrior.

"Would their leader be coming with them, because we seem to be short one leader…" Jimmy's foil inquired, eating another cookie.

BlackWarGreymon sighed. "I think not, even if he somehow managed to destroy his counterpart, our George inflicted too much damage for him to be able to battle," he answered.

Dan's counterpart put down the chips, an evil glimmer in his eyes. "Then after we're finished here, we can return to their base and destroy their remnants. At last those honorable fools will be crushed!" he laughed triumphantly.

With that, the two anti-Digidestined exited to gather the others.

-------------

2½ hours had passed. The Digidestined saw a citadel about ten miles away.

WarGreymon stopped and frowned. "He's in there!"

"Then everybody digivolve and we'll wipe them off the map!!" ordered Dan, temporarily taking George's vacant position.

Dark Dan stepped out from behind a tree. SkullGrandmon already digivolved by his side.

"I really don't think so. SkullGrandmon, if you please…" he said.

"Black Blizzard!!!!!!"

Huge black snowflakes bombarded the Digidestined and their digimon, causing a blackout instead of the usual whiteout. The Digidestined ran for cover, except Dan, who stood his ground with Starpimon.

"This is my fight, the rest of you go on!!!" he demanded.

The other Digidestined ran away while Dan faced his evil counterpart.

Dan spat on the ground in front of his counterpart's feet. "You struck us when we weren't capable of fighting back! That is the last dishonorable thing you'll ever do!!!"

His counterpart arched an eyebrow. "Bold words, but how can you back them up with such a puny digimon? SkullGrandmon?"

"Black Blizzard!!!!"

"Starpimon warp digivolve to—SaberGrandmon!!!!"

-------------

The Digidestined encountered no other challenges as they approached the entrance. At the entrance, however, they met Jimmy's counterpart.

"I'm here to help you guys," he exclaimed.

Jimmy snorted. "Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England," he laughed.

Hannah was not so sure. "Why should we trust you?" she demanded.

Dark Jimmy shrugged. "My team is going to lose anyway, so I figure why be on the losing side? I even brought the key to the front door," said he.

Much to the surprise of the Digidestined, Jimmy's counterpart produced a key that unlocked the front door. They ceased to be surprised when they saw what was waiting for them behind the door…BlackElectromon

"I knew we couldn't trust him!!! He's a backstabber to the end!! I'll take this battle, the rest of you go on!!" Jimmy sighed.

His counterpart laughed. "And how are you going to stop me?"

Jimmy stared his counterpart straight in his eyes. "Like this!! Ferarimon warp digivolve!!!"

"Ferarimon warp digivolve to—MetalElectromon!!!"

-------------

The two remaining Digidestined raced around the castle looking for the throne room. Eventually, they came to a big stone door. Together with the help of their digimon and WarGreymon, they pushed it open. Inside, reclining on the throne, was Rachel's counterpart.

"Are you going to give yourselves up, or are you going to make me destroy you. Personally, I'd much rather you take the first option…" she sighed lazily.

"Yeah! 'Cuz you know we'd beat the living daylights out of you!!!" declared Rachel angrily.

Her counterpart sighed again and stood up. "Please, lazy I may be, but weak I am not…sigh, it looks like you're making me go through with this aren't you…ah well DarkDilmon, you might as well warp digivolve…"

"You too Dilmon. This battle is mine!!!!"

"DarkDilmon warp digivolve to—DeviCybressmon!!!!"

"Dilmon warp digivolve to—MetalCybressmon!!!!"

-------------

Hannah, Lizardmon, and WarGreymon ran through a door at the other end of the throne room. It led to a flight of stair. After descending the stairs, they found themselves in a giant underground laboratory. Hannah's counterpart and BlackPterodactylmon are there waiting.

"So nice of you to drop by, but this is the last place you'll ever see!! BlackPterodactylmon, vaporize them!!" said she.

"Dark Winds!!!!!!"

Hannah braced herself. "This is my fight, you go on WarGreymon. I know you can defeat BlackWarGreymon!!!"

"Lizardmon warp digivolve to—GigaPterodactylmon!!!!"

-------------

WarGreymon descended yet another flight of stairs and found himself in another giant room. This one was empty except for two giant doors with ancient inscriptions on them and BlackWarGreymon who was standing in the center of the room looking right at his counterpart.

"Well, are you ready to die?" he said mockingly, not showing his fear.

The orange warrior stood at his full height. "I shall not be the one to perish! It is you who will be defeated!!"

The dark warrior chuckled. "Perhaps…since the fate of our two universes depends on the outcome of this battle I thought it very appropriate for us to battle in my portal room."

WarGreymon's eyes widened. "Your portal room?"

"Yes, this is how I move freely between the two universes, but that is of little concern to you…after all, your main concern right now should be me! Terra Destroyer!!!!!!" the dark warrior said beginning the final showdown.

"Terra Force!!!!!!"

-------------

Back in the positive dimension, Humongousmon has led his troops to victory after victory. Most of the Continent of Driver is now under his control, but it is still not good enough.

"They will all perish and I will own the entire Digital World, and when I am finished conquering this world, I shall conquer the world of the humans. I will teach them to interfere in the affairs of Digimon!!!! I AM THE GREAT HUMUNGOUSMON!!! LET BOTH WORLDS QUAKE IN FEAR OF MY WRATH!!!!!!" Humongousmon declared.

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to defeat their evil counterparts and BlackWarGreymon once and for all, and will they return in time to stop Humongousmon's evil plans for world domination? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

21: Yeah, not much actually happens in this episode, but I seem to be enjoying 2 parters as of late.

Sponsor: Yeah..about that

21: What?

Sponsor: I don't know how good it will be for your ratings if you continue using 2 parters...

21: Oh, don't worry about that. I think for the rest of this sequence there will be no more 2 parters.

Sponsor: Promise?

21: yep, that said, there may be a few three parters...

Sponsor: Such as what?!

21: Well, the Humongousmon story arch will have 2 three parters in it, the first will be the Great Digital War (which will be three long chapters), and the second will be George's battle with Humongousmon...oops I think I revealed too much.

Sponsor: nonsense. That's a nice teaser.

21: Whatever, I'll see if I can upload part 2 before I leave. See you next time!


	26. When Universes Collide part 2

21: Ok...apparently I could not get this part out before my vacation...I started it and lost inspiration halfway through.

Sponsor: So how do you think it turned out?

21: Alright, plus I got a chance to map out how this sequence is going in my head.

Sponsor: Which means...?

21: I now officially know what I'm doing!

Sponsor: Oh goody...it's about time.

21: Just do your thing and lets get on with it...I'm hungry

Sponsor: But you just ate a whole pizza half an hour ago!

21: One: Stop living in the past. Two: GET A MOVE ON BUB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sponsor (meekly): The21stMartian does not own Digimon, he does however own all of the characters he has created...happy now?

21: meh. I now present the second to last episode of the BlackWarGreymon segment, namely...

Episode 39: When Universes Collide part two: The Final Clash

(Jimmy): So we all set out to attack BlackWarGreymon's base, but along the way we each encountered our counterpart until we were split into pairs except for WarGreymon, who is battling BlackWarGreymon. I hope we can emerge victorious from this battle…

SaberGrandmon countered SkullGrandmon's attack with a blizzard of his own.

"You are a coward and a dishonorable swine! I shall make sure you never succeed in your aspirations for death and destruction!" Dan spat.

"Oh you're so noble it makes me sick!" his counterpart mocked.

SkullGrandmon charged at SaberGrandmon and began biting down as hard as possible. SaberGrandmon screamed in pain, but broke free and slashed SkullGrandmon with his claws. The two of them took to the air and started barrel rolling and pulling other maneuvers to get in as many hits as possible.

-------------

"You are a threat to everyone, nobody can trust you. Therefore, you must die!" Jimmy said.

His counterpart shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I'll defeat you and let the others destroy themselves. I will be the sole ruler of this world!!!"

MetalElectromon launched a volley of electric blasts at BlackElectromon, who countered with his own volley. The two volleys canceled each other out, so they started fencing with their horns instead. Time after time their horns would clash together causing a series of sparks with each collision. Occasionally, one of them would manage to hit the other, and got zapped by electricity for their trouble.

-------------

Rachel was nervous. "This is it! I can't lose; I've got to many people depending on me," she reminded herself.

Her counterpart sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Can we please get this over with? I want to go back to my nap…"

DeviCybressmon slashed at MetalCybressmon, who quickly dodged and countered with a slap to the face. DeviCybressmon slapped her back, and this continued for a little while. Suddenly, DeviCybressmon grabbed hold of MetalCybressmon's hair and pulled. MetalCybressmon shrieked and kicked DeviCybressmon in the stomach. The wind got knocked out of the archangel digimon who was prompted to let MetalCybressmon go. They then resume their slapping fest. (Izzy: "I know I shouldn't be watching this, but I can't look away)

-------------

GigaPterodactylmon countered the attack with one of her own. The effect broke several glass beakers on nearby tables.

BlackPterodactylmon flew at GigaPterodactylmon and tried to smash her with one of her wings. Instead, she hit and broke a table in half as GigaPterodactylmon flew out of harm's way. GigaPterodactylmon tried to dive-bomb her counterpart, but wound up hitting the floor, as BlackPterodactylmon dodged the oncoming attack.

-------------

The two powerful attacks collided with an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the controls to the portal were destroyed, but the two warriors stood unfazed. They continuously charge at each other from random directions and speak as they collide.

BlackWarGreymon cursed. "You destroyed my portal's controls!! It is true you have stopped me, but you have also damned yourselves. Assuming you and your pathetic bunch manage to defeat me you won't be able to escape!"

"If we are stuck here the rest of our lives it is worth it to prevent you from ever going to our Digital World again!!" said WarGreymon nobly.

The dark warrior laughed. "You fool!! You do not realize that even now your pathetic Digital World is tearing itself apart in a massive Civil War. Even if you were to get back, there's nothing to go back to."

The orange warrior looked startled. "You're bluffing! There's no way you could be here and there at the same time, and you seem real enough to me."

The dark warrior laughed again. "Who said anything about me?"

His response made WarGreymon hesitate for a moment, and the next thing he knew, BlackWarGreymon had him pinned to the ground and was preparing to launch a "Terra Destroyer" at point blank range.

-------------

Dan groaned as SaberGrandmon was hit. SkullGrandmon had landed a lucky blow to one of SaberGrandmon's wings and SaberGrandmon was now spiraling down to the ground with SkullGrandmon aiming an attack straight at him.

-------------

Chunks of the entrance hall were falling with the force of the two combatants. An especially large chunk fell from the ceiling and pinned MetalElectromon to the ground. BlackElectromon prepared another volley of electricity.

-------------

The slapping fest between DeviCybressmon and MetalCybressmon continued. Neither combatant seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

-------------

GigaPterodactylmon cut through the air at about half the speed of light charging at BlackPterodactylmon. At the last minute, BlackPterodactylmon pulls out and GigaPterodactylmon crashes into a wall and flips onto a table. The chemicals in test tubes on the table explode leaving GigaPterodactylmon injured and pinned under some rubble. BlackPterodactylmon moves in for the kill.

-------------

WarGreymon steadied himself.

"Mega Claw!!!!"

The attack hit at point blank range startling BlackWarGreymon, but not severely injuring him.

"This is not going to be easy…" the noble warrior thought.

-------------

At the last moment, SaberGrandmon pulled out of the dive and SkullGrandmon's attack flew harmlessly to the ground. SkullGrandmon was not so lucky as SaberGrandmon punched right through him, deleting him.

Dan's counterpart stumbled backwards not believing what he just saw. "W-w-what?!?! This can't be!! You must've cheated!!" he stammered.

Dan raised his eyebrow. "This coming from the guy who attacks defenseless people?" He shook his head sadly.

His counterpart was grasping at straws. "You are the dishonorable ones! You made yourselves look weak to lure us into a trap. Well, I am still standing, and SkullGrandmon will be back, so you've accomplished nothing!" he declared.

"You are wrong! We accomplished your death!" the hotheaded teen countered.

His counterpart backed away in terror. "Now it is you who is attacking a defenseless person!" he said, his eyes wide in fear.

Dan sighed heavily. "Sometimes, to preserve overall honor, one must temporarily use dishonorable practices. This decision does not come easy. SaberGrandmon, for the sake of the Digital World and this universe, you must kill him!"

SaberGrandmon landed by his partner's side. "I agree Dan! Blizzard Blast!!!!!"

Dark Dan is vaporized and Dan and Starpimon run off to find the others.

-------------

MetalElectromon throws the debris in BlackElectromon's face and cuts through him with his horn scoring multiple direct hits. BlackElectromon staggers to his feet and is then deleted.

"Impossible!!" declares Jimmy's counterpart taking an involuntary step backward.

Jimmy rounded on his. "Very possible. You see, you have no friends and are therefore not as motivated in battle as I am. Although you are fighting for personal gain, I fight to protect my friends. Therefore I come out on top," he said.

His counterpart stood up straight, "Enough lecturing. I have failed. You must destroy me…" he said reluctantly.

"You are right, if I left you alive you'd be a threat to this world. MetalElectromon, make sure my counterpart can do no more harm," the whiny teen declared.

"Raging Lightning!!!!"

Dark Jimmy stands tall for a few seconds before collapsing and vaporizing.

Dan runs into the remains of the entrance hall.

"Whoo, what happened here?" he asked, noticing the debris.

"I defeated my counterpart," said Jimmy casually.

"Ah. We should find the others," stated the hotheaded teen.

Jimmy: "They went this way"

Dan, Jimmy, and their digimon run to find the others.

-------------

The slap fest has continued for quite some time, and Dark Rachel is getting bored. Suddenly, DeviCybressmon just stops attacking and lies down to take a nap. MetalCybressmon takes advantage of this and destroys both her and Dark Rachel, who had fallen asleep. Dan and Jimmy run in.

"Where're the others?" Dan asked.

Rachel points. "This way"

The three humans and their digimon run towards the first staircase.

-------------

GigaPterodactylmon launches a close range Mega Tornado attack catching BlackPterodactylmon off guard. She stumbles back and allows GigaPterodactylmon enough time to slice her up with a Sonic Winds attack.

"Nice work, now we must defeat my counterpart," Hannah said.

Her counterpart wasn't afraid. "I don't think so! Go on! Hit me with your best shot! My strength is the same as yours you cannot destroy me!!!" she scoffed.

Hannah shook her head sadly. "Wrong! I have twice the strength you do, because I have my digimon…oh wait, you never knew you could bond with your partner digimon like that…oh well too bad," she said angrily.

With that, Hannah punched her evil counterpart into the wall knocking down a shelf of chemicals onto her. The chemicals explode and Dark Hannah is burnt and vaporized. The other Digidestined run into the lab, their digimon in tow.

Dan's eyes grew wide. "Whoa! Look at this place!" he said trying to look everywhere at once, "It's come right out of Frankenstein." (note: the21stMartian does not own Frankenstein nor his monster)

"This is quite the lab," Rachel agreed.

Jimmy slapped his head. "Never mind that! Where's BlackWarGreymon?" he whined.

"We got separated. He went this way," Hannah explained.

The four Digidestined and their digimon descended the second staircase.

BlackWarGreymon and WarGreymon had been locked in physical combat. Neither one gave the other an inch. Just as the Digidestined walk in, they fly backwards a bit and charge at each other.

"Mega Claw!!!!"

"Black Tornado!!!!"

The two dragon digimon cut through each other like tissue paper and are both deleted.

"NO!!!" Hannah yelled.

Dan stared in disbelief. "What just happened?!" he asked no one in particular.

"Oh my…" Rachel said.

"But…how?" Jimmy wondered.

Suddenly, bits of armor from the fallen WarGreymon land in front of Hannah. They glow and become and egg. Hannah recognizes it as WarGreymon's.

"Curious…" she said picking it up.

"Well we defeated BlackWarGreymmon. We can go home now…uh how exactly do we do that?" Dan said looking around.

"It looks like we're in the portal room. Those doors could be the portal that would take us to our own universe, but it looks like the controls are smashed…" Rachel said, surprising everyone with her insight.

"I want to go home!!" Jimmy whined.

Suddenly, the Digidestined hear someone else enter the room. Or rather one person and two digimon.

"I think I know how to get us home," declared George stepping from the shadows of the entryway.

Narrator: Will George's plan succeed, or are the Digidestined trapped forever in the negative universe? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!

21: Alright, so next episode is the journey home. After that is a special episode. I won't disclose what the contents will be, but some familiar characters may guest star in it. After that things get complicated...

Sponsor: How so?

21: After the camio episode is the Humongousmon storyline that I've been building up to. The problem is I may have to format the Digital War Episodes a little differently than my usual episodes...for one they will probably be a lot longer, and thus take a while to write. For two, there will be many battles in them. After that, episode formatting goes back to normal for the battle between the Digidestined and Humongousmon.

Sponsor: ...I see

21: Good, now get outta my way! I've got food that needs to be eaten (runs out of the room with a warcry)

Sponsor (shrugs shoulders, casually turns off the lights and exits the room)


	27. Power and Strength

21: I'm back!!!!

Sponsor: It's about bloody time! For someone who knows where your storyline is going you've been gone a long time.

21: I apologize, but I've been busy with end of school year things.

Sponsor: Such as...?

21: Well, for one, I now have a high school diploma.

Sponsor: Wait, you mean they let you graduate?! What were they thinking???

21: Hardy har har. I'm not an idiot you know.

Sponsor: You're not?

21: Nope. Just a goofball. Now, do your thing, because I'm sure a lot of people have waited a long time for me to update (for which I once again apologize)

Sponsor: Very well. The21stMartian does not own Digimon, but he does own the characters he has created.

21: Without further ado, pomp, or circumstance, I proudly present the next update to my tale, namely...

Episode 40: Power and Strength

(Rachel): We were fighting our evil counterparts. At first, it was a deadlock, but then their digimon gained the upper hand. Somehow, our digimon managed to turn the situation around and destroyed both our counterparts and their digimon. When we came to the room where WarGreymon was fighting we saw that both WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon were destroyed. However, pieces of WarGreymon became an egg that landed in front of Hannah. After this, we were trying to figure out a way to go home. George showed up and said he has an idea. I hope it's a good one!

George, Azulongmon, and Crocmon were standing in the shadow of the second staircase, but the Digidestined could clearly see that George was completely healed from the encounter with his counterpart.

Rachel stared in disbelief. "George? You've healed?!" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, apparently I just needed some down time. Anyway about my id—" began the goggled teen wearily.

Dan interjected with a wave of his arm. "How'd you find us?" he demanded.

George sighed. "Until just a moment ago, I followed WarGreymon's power signature, it's similar to my own…his signal disappeared, what happened to him?" he asked looking around in curiosity.

Hannah showed the egg that had formed from WarGreymon's broken armor.

"I think this is all that remains…" she said sadly.

"Fear not! He'll be back. Good digimon in our universe never die, so WarGreymon was reconfigured as an egg," Azulongmon explained.

Jimmy had no time for pleasantries. He was in a full out panic mode. "All of this is well and good, but I WANNA GO HOME!!!!!!" he whined loudly.

George sighed once more. "Relax, I was getting to that…while I was recovering, I began to consider the problem of getting home. Obviously we can't go the same way we came because we don't have the Granitemon crown. I therefore surmised that BlackWarGreymon had some kind of portal in his lair, and I was correct. Unfortunately, the controls were destroyed in battle. We therefore have no way to input energy to the portal or activate it, so in theory we can't use it," he paused to take a breath.

"Well we already know that!!" Dan scoffed.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, something George said confused her. "Hang on, did you say 'in theory' we can't use it? Why only in theory?" she asked.

"There's more to a portal than the controls. You can't use any old doors. To create a precise portal that won't take you to the middle of nowhere, you need doors with special charms and protective spells on them. The reason we got here in the first place was probably because BlackWarGreymon guided us with his portal. Since the doors are still standing, we were never out of business in the first place," explained the warrior of power.

Ferarimon wasn't so sure. "Call me crazy, but I don't see how a pair of doors can help us, even if they are charmed," he said skeptically.

George had enough. "Will you all stop biting my head off?" he yelled, and promptly calmed down after several deep breaths. "So the doors themselves are useless without energy, but at least we know that if we do somehow manage to find a way out of this dimension we will be safely guided back to our own. Besides, that's only the beginning of my theory. I also started thinking about our counterparts' crests. The Dan, Jimmy, and Rachel of this universe had crests that were the opposite of the Dan, Jimmy, and Rachel of our universe, but the Hannah from this universe and my evil counterpart had the same crests as Hannah and I, even though there are opposites, such as weakness and incapacity. I came up with a theory. This theory is that in any given universe there will always exist a crest of power and a crest of strength that belong to a counterpart of me and Hannah respectively. This makes Hannah and I the link throughout all universes. Therefore, perhaps we could be used as the energy source since our energy is universally accepted," he stated, calm once again.

"Won't that hurt?" asked Starpimon.

George paused. This was the big question he had been working to solve since he created this theory. "In theory no, but I won't know until after the process has already begun," he shrugged.

Rachel was horrified. "This idea doesn't sound very safe. Give us some time to think about it," she said.

George consented and the four other Digidestined huddled up with their digimon. He and Azulongmon ascended the staircase to the laboratory, leaving Crocmon to watch the others.

Azulongmon looked at George proudly. "That's quite some theory you have," he stated.

The warrior of power sighed. "I hope it proves to be correct, otherwise we could end up in another universe, if we end up at all…" he said glumly.

The Sovereign nodded. "Agreed…George, there are a few things I feel we should discuss. First off, how are you coming along with your powers? Are you still afraid that you are going to corrupt them?" he inquired trying to sound casual.

"No, after what I've seen I will never be able to corrupt my powers. The doubt is gone," the goggled teen affirmed.

Azulongmon sighed with relief. "Good, with the doubt removed it will be quicker and easier for you to control more powers…I feel you may need them more than ever after we return to the Digital World. I have a feeling of foreboding that the world will have been destroyed while we were gone," he said mysteriously.

George was appalled. "You can't think like that!" he demanded.

The gigantic dragon relented. "Perhaps you're right, it could just be that I'm being a little paranoid…Secondly, since in our universe I know that good digimon are reconfigured, I think it is safe to assume that here the evil digimon are reconfigured. Therefore, it is only a matter of time before BlackWarGreymon comes back. He may take a while to breech our world again, but you can be sure he'll remember everything and want revenge….be forewarned," he stated.

George took the news in stride. "I see. I shall always be ready in case that ever happens then," he promised.

At that point, Crocmon came charging up the stairs and told George that the others had agreed to test his theory. The three of them went back downstairs.

"Very well," instructed the Warrior of Power, "if we are to utilize this theory, it will be necessary to make certain preparations. For example, we need to clear all debris and remains of the control console from the area. We also have to find a point to focus and channel the energy through, since non-concentrated energy is useless. Lastly, Hannah and I are going to need a few minutes to prepare ourselves to transfer energy into the system."

The Digidestined cleared the debris out of the room and gave George and Hannah a few minutes to prepare for energy transfer. They decided to focus their energy from WarGreymon's egg since it already had aspects of energy from both of them.

George stood standing perfectly straight with his eyes closed, and Hannah was staring at the doors silently. George began to glow in his blue-green aura, but Hannah also glowed with a pure white aura. Suddenly, George opened his eyes.

"It's time!" he declared.

The two glowing Digidestined grabbed the egg and started sending their energy into the doors through the egg by holding up their digivices. The doors began to glow as the energy built up to astronomical levels. Then, the doors opened and a powerful gust of energy blew Azulongmon, the Digidestined, and their digimon in. The doors closed behind them…not that they noticed since they had long since exited the physical world. The Digidestined found themselves in a vast tunnel filled with a fluidic substance. At random intervals, the fluid arranged itself into a shape, usually of the Digidestined, but there was always something inaccurate. In one universe, Jimmy had the crest of Whininess, and in another universe Rachel had the crest of Love. In every universe though, George had the crest of Power and Hannah had the crest of Strength. George looked around in amazement as alternate versions of himself appeared and disappeared. George was so busy looking at his counterparts that he accidentally and unknowingly put in a small burst of extra energy.

-------------

Humongousmon is in the recently relocated Granitemon palace. It was moved on top of a massive mountain, known as Granitemon mountain (it used to be a place of worship) and resembled an ancient Greek temple, only much bigger. One of his personal guards comes in with a technician.

"Sir, I detected a signal in the trans-universal plane," said the yellow-headed Granitemon.

Humongousmon thought for a moment. "BlackWarGreymon would have signaled if he was returning since he is not due back for another week or two. I must therefore assume that the Digidestined have defeated him and are now trying to return. In this state, they are weak. Send Parrotmon to destroy them," he reasoned.

The technician bowed. "Yes sir!"

The two Granitemon leave. The technician goes to a nearby building with a conduit in it and sends one of Humongousmon's minions through the open vortex.

-------------

George notices something coming at them in the tunnel. It came from a point up ahead, where versions of the Digidestined could be seen. The object is a giant parrot, and it doesn't look too happy.

"Sonic Destroyer!!!!"

The parrot launched a lightning bolt from its plumage aimed right at George. It hit George's left hand. This release of energy combined with the extra energy released by George before and the Digidestined went flying through the tunnel at a fast speed. They blasted through one of the sides of the tunnel at the place the parrot had come from and flew outward.

Hannah picked herself out of the pile and noticed they were in the Digital World, but there was a nearby rip.

WarGreymon's egg, which had been let go in the fall, was sucked into the rip, as was George's digivice, which he had let go when Parrotmon's attack hit his hand.

"No!!!" he shouted.

He hurled himself through the rip just as it semi-sealed itself. The parrot was nowhere to be seen.

"George!!!!!!" screamed Hannah as the other Digidestined began to regain consciousness.

-------------

The first thing George noticed was that he was surrounded by large apartment buildings. The Warrior of Power realized he was in the real world, but he wasn't in his room. In fact, the teen didn't even think he was in the United States either. Suddenly, he remembered visiting Japan once with his father who was on a business trip. This place looked an awful lot like one of the places he'd been in Japan.

It dawned on him that he was standing in Heighten View Terrace.

Narrator: Will George find his digivice? How did George get all the way to Heighten View Terrace? Find out on the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters!

Sponsor: Do I want to know where you are going with this?

21: Meh, I'm sure some people will figure it out without needing to read the next chapter, but I'm actually almost done with it, so as compensation for my long and unintentional absense, I may have it up by the end of the day.

Sponsor: Whatever, it's your story, not mine.

21: You said it. Now, I gotta go find a place to hang my diploma, so adios for now. (leaves room)

Sponsor: I still can't believe they let him graduate, the world is not ready for his insanity...

21 (from other room): Of course it isn't. That's why I'm here.

Sponsor: I don't even want to know...


	28. The Showdown in Japan

21: As promised, I have completed this chapter. In it you will find some familiar faces. (Still confused? Read on)

Sponsor: The21stMartian does not own Digimon, but he does own all of the characters he has created.

21: Alright, let's continue. Here is the next part of my ongoing saga, namely...

Episode 41: The Showdown in Japan

(Hannah): So George's theory was that the crests of Power and Strength are the universal link between all dimensions. Therefore, we could use the energy of the holders of those crests, namely George and I, to get home. We decided to run with this theory and using the remains of BlackWarGreymon's conduit, created a portal. While in the portal, we were attacked by a giant parrot. The energy from the battle sped up our process of return and we suddenly appeared in the Digital World. However, there was a nearby rip into which WarGreymon's egg and George's digivice were sucked. George threw himself into the rip to retrieve his digivce, but after he went through it became semi-sealed…I hope George will be able to find us…

George stood for a little while longer taking in the view. He had not seen WarGreymon's egg or his digivice, but he knew he couldn't return without them both. George wondered if the parrot had taken him here, but dismissed that thought entirely. Suddenly, the sky began flashing in a strange light. Lines of binary code appeared and disappeared at rapid intervals. The same was happening to all digital appliances, such as the giant advertizing animations, in the area. Something was coming…or maybe it wasn't. As quickly as the flashing started, it stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, George noticed that the flashing was continuing in one of the apartments. George climbed the stairs of the apartment complex. He looked through one of the windows and saw what appeared to be a study. He caught a glimpse of a little girl staring intently at a computer screen, which was flashing like the sky had been. A young boy with spiky brown hair entered the room and started talking to the girl, who pointed to the computer. On cue, the screen created an oval shape out of flashing binary code. The shape solidified and began to warp out of the computer.

"Could it be a digivice? Could it be MY digivice? Are these two also Digidestined?" George thought.

To George's semi relief, it wasn't a digivice that came out of the computer. It was a digiegg, and not just any digiegg…it was WarGreymon's!!!!!

"What?! Why did WarGreymon's egg choose to appear out here? Does that mean my digivice is somewhere around here too?" George wondered, as he continued to watch the developments.

To George's relief, his own digivice did not appear to be in the possession of the children, but he continued to wonder where it was.

What George didn't see was the family cat playing with his digivice just out of his view from this vantage point.

"I hope I find my digivice soon, I don't want to be gone for years this time…" George thought, recalling the time he got blasted into the real world by Satanmon.

George watched as the two kids went back to sleep, the egg secured in the younger one's bed, making taking it impossible for George. To make matters worse, it was starting to get light out.

George walked away from the apartment vowing to come back later. He scoured the area for his digivice, but couldn't find it. As it got lighter, people began to awaken and come outside. Rather than try to explain his predicament to dozens of strangers, George remained hidden for a few hours during the most active part of the morning.

When George returned to the apartment, he saw the older kid making an omelet for his sister, and for a second, thought that they had cooked the digiegg. To his relief, George saw it was in the hands of the younger child, who was seated expectantly at the table with a whistle at her lips. George watched as the egg dropped from her hands and rolled into another room. George was about to shift his vantage point so that he could see into the other room, when he found that he was able to sense everything going on in that apartment…including the cat playing with his digivice!.

George was so happy at having found his digivice, that he didn't even acknowledge the new power he had unintentionally discovered.

"So, that's where it is…I'll just wait until the right moment and then—"

George's thoughts were cut off by the abrupt hatching of the digiegg. The familiar Botamon appeared, and ran under the bed. The older child took off his goggles and threw them at Botamon, he got a face full of bubbles for the trouble. The younger one appeared better at communicating with him as she blew her whistle, Botamon blew bubbles. George watched as the older child left the room to pick up the phone, which promptly whacked out as Botamon digivolved into Koramon.

For the rest of the day George silently watched as the young girl fed Koramon looking for an opportunity to snatch Koramon and his digivice without causing a panic…it was easier said than done however, as George had to hide himself for the evening as people started to return home.

"Damn!" thought George, "Years must have passed in the Digital World since I've been gone, who knows what could have happened?"

Later that evening, George watched as Koramon began to look sick. George grew worried that Koramon had eaten too much, and was just about to intervene, when the sky and electrical appliances flashed again. Koramon grew to be a twelve foot tall orange dinosaur, who promptly began destroying the children's room. The girl climbed on the dinosaur's back and the next thing George knew, it jumped out the window taking the girl with it.

"Well, so much for the silent approach," George thought rebuking himself for not acting sooner.

George was on his way to intercept the dinosaur at some vending machines when suddenly a chill shot up his spine.

"Something isn't right here," he thought as he searched for the source of his discomfort. Another flash lit up the sky, but this time another egg appeared. George became aware that the noise and flash had woken up some other people, and, not wanting to be seen, he hid just as six children stepped onto their balconies. George noticed his digivice nearby, having been knocked off the balcony by the family cat hours before. George cursed himself for not having noticed it before and was slowly reaching out to grab it, when the egg in the sky hatched, and out came the giant green parrot that had attacked him on the way back to this dimension. The ground the digivice was sitting on was blown up by a stray fireball from the dinosaur. George saw his digivice fly into the air, unnoticed by the eight children, who were too busy watching the fight. The device landed next to a recently decimated bridge, far out of George's reach, and just behind the two children whose house the egg had appeared in.

Just then, the parrot launched a lightning bolt at the dinosaur, who dove to protect his new friends. George saw his digivice glow, and when the smoke cleared the orange dinosaur had grown bigger and now wore a brown helmet. George heard the dinosaur refer to itself as 'Greymon' as it charged the parrot.

"Wait a minute!" thought George, "can digivices aid in the digivolution of multiple digimon? If that's the case, why do we have specific partner digimon…something doesn't seem right here…"

As George watched, the parrot launched a close range lightning bolt that knocked Greymon down. The parrot began advancing on the two defenseless children, whom it thought were the ones it was sent to destroy. George watched, ready to intervene if necessary, but it was unnecessary as the younger child tried to blow her whistle, but began coughing. The older child took the cue and blew into the whistle. The loud shrilling noise pierced the air, waking the unconscious Greymon. As he stood, Greymon launched his attack, Nova Flame, at the parrot. Both disappeared.

"Curious," thought George, "it's just like the disappearance of the digieggs that appeared to my friends and I those many years before…"

George saw that the children were too focused on the destruction and recent battle, so he walked slowly towards his digivice.

-------------

Taichi Kamiya wasn't sure what had just happened, but whatever it was had scared him. He thought for sure he would die, but he had survived, and his sister wasn't harmed. He didn't know how he'd explain this destruction to his parents though…

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Taichi noticed a figure behind him. He was shrouded in shadows, but Taichi could see him bending over to pick something up. As he bent down, Taichi caught a glimpse of a pair of goggles that the figure was wearing on his head. This image would stay with Taichi for years to come.

-------------

George breathed a sigh of relief as he found a computer and began to warp back to the Digital World, that is, until he thought of how much time must have passed since he was away…

Narrator: What will George find upon his return to the Digital World, and what will become of the eight children who witnessed this incident? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21: That went well. I hope nobody is still confused, and if you are please review your Digimon canon as it will prove most useful in your quest for knowledge.

Sponsor (is flipping through pages marked "Digimon canon"): I still don't get it.

21: Well, you're hopeless anyway, so no use explaining it to you.

Sponsor: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!

21: Nothing.

Sponsor: Just because you have a high school diploma doesn't mean you get to treat me like an idiot.

21: I know that.

Sponsor: Good.

21: I was treating you like an idiot even before I graduated. (leaves room.)

Sponsor: The morons I put up with for a paycheck...my company owes me bigtime for this one


	29. IceAngemon: the Guardian Angel

21: I'm back again!!!

Sponsor: Where were you this time?

21: Well, I just moved to a new city, so I had to unpack and get settled in. I'm still not done unpacking, but I am somewhat settled, so I decided to update my story.

Sponsor: oh joy...

21: Now don't you get sour I had to work really hard to get to this point, just do your thing so I can get back to unpacking.

Sponsor: Very well. The21stMartian does not own Digimon, but he does own all of the characters he has created, so no suing!

21: Alright, here is the next installment of my ongoing story namely...

Episode 42: IceAngemon: the Guardian Angel

(George): While I was in Heighten View Terrace, WarGreymon's egg appeared to two children. As I continued my search for my digivice, I also looked for an opportunity to get back WarGreymon's egg from the two children. Unfortunately, the egg hatched. To make matters worse, the green parrot reappeared and started having a battle with Agumon, a predigivolved form of WarGreymon. Six other children began watching the fight. In the thick of the battle, my digivice, which I found lying near Agumon, lit up and Agumon digivolved to Greymon. Greymon defeated the parrot, and both disappeared. When the kids weren't looking, I grabbed my digivice and bolted. I hope all is well in the Digital World…

A light blue angel is patrolling a nearby city. Suddenly, he notices the sky flash, and a human fell from the rift. Before hitting the ground, he began to fly, and gently lowered himself to the ground.

"That must be the Warrior of Power, so the prophecy comes to pass," thought the angel as he flew towards the site of the landing.

-------------

George sighed as he landed on the ground. Warping into thin air had surprised him to say the least. It was a good thing instinct took over or he'd be a blotch on the Terra firma by now.

Suddenly, Crocmon came running at him with as much force as he could muster.

"GEORGE!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

George blinked and looked at the crocodile digimon confusedly.

"Is it possible he stayed here all this time waiting for me to return?" he thought, suddenly he noticed the others, casually standing there watching this spectacle unfold.

"Odd," thought George, "They're acting like I was only gone for a day or two, but that's impossible since I was gone for a little over a day in the real world I should have been gone years in this world…"

Azulongmon laughed at the confusion that had plastered itself all over George's face, and he immediately guessed what the Warrior of Power's conundrum was.

"It's strange," said Azulongmon to George, "but you were in fact only gone for a little over a day. Oh and before you ask, yes I know that's how long you were gone in the real world. For some reason at that point in time the time of the two worlds became synchronized. Unfortunately, this is not the case since you've arrived…the times have warped out of whack again, not as badly mind you, but still pretty bad."

By this time George remembered that he didn't have the egg, he walked over to Hannah intending to apologize, but she lifted a hand to stop him.

"We saw everything that happened George. There was nothing you could have done that wouldn't have compromised our position. That said, I am rather confused as to what happened to Greymon and the giant parrot…" she said.

"I believe I can explain…" sighed Azulongmon, "Greymon and Parrotmon were automatically transported back into the Digital World, much like the digieggs the five of you saw when you first encountered Digimon. However, since there were humans involved outside of the Digidestined, Greymon and Parrotmon were sent to a special chamber where the Digital World will analyze them and, in Greymon's case, create more. Thus Agumon will soon become a common sight in the Digital World."

"Would you mind running that by us again?" asked Dan

"He said that Greymon was taken by the Digital World to be analyzed," snapped Rachel who was annoyed that she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because they had been watching George through the dimensional rip.

"I for one have a few more questions," said Hannah, "What will become of this rip, for another, what will become of those eight children who witnessed the fight, and also how did George's digivice allow Agumon to digivolve?"

"The rip is a tear in the fabric of space and time. It will heal at this end, but it will never completely heal in the earthen district known as Heighten View Terrace. This means, that the barrier between the Digital World and your world will be weaker in that area. As for the children, I will make them forget what has happened. However, I worry about the two youngest children as they might remember this as a dream. Eventually, the children may receive a subconscious jolt strong enough to revive their memories, but they'd have to have seen another digimon first, so that shouldn't be too big of a problem…as for your final query, since Agumon was made partly out of the data of George's partner, George's digivice was able to speed up Agumon's digivolution rate," said Azulongmon.

"What I'm curious about is what has occurred while we've been gone," said George.

"I can tell you, but I'm not so sure you want to know."

The Digidestined whirled around to see a light blue angel. His appearance is very similar to Angemon, but there were several fundamental differences. For one thing this angel was a lot taller. For another, he had only four wings and instead of being white they were light blue. His torso, legs, and arms were colored light blue, and he was garbed in a blue cape and loin cloth, much like Angemon's. Although he too carried a staff, his was made out of diamond, not gold. On his left arm there was a black glove that went up to his elbow. Several words in digital code were written on golden fabric that curved in spiral formation around the glove, yet never touching it. Finally, his face mask was still brown, but his hair was white instead of reddish brown.

"Where'd you come from!" demanded Dan as he defensively raised his digivice.

"Relax," said Azulongmon, "he is a friend. His name is IceAngemon, he is a mega digimon, but his power is said to go even beyond that of the normal megas. His main attacks are Holy Storm and Hand of Ice."

"You said you knew what has been happening in the Digital World since we left," pushed George, anxious to find out, yet scared at the angel's warning.

"Indeed I do," IceAngemon sighed, "We've been at war."

"With whom, we were dealing with BlackWarGreymon in the negative universe, so he couldn't be behind this," reasoned Rachel, who was a lot smarter than usual today (perhaps lack of sleep is a good thing for her).

"It is not BlackWarGreymon whom we are fighting. A much more powerful foe has made himself known while you were battling BlackWarGreymon in the alternate dimension. He is known as Humongousmon, and he declared war on us a few hours after you left. In the few days we have been at war, Humongousmon and his dark army have captured the entire Continent of Driver, with the help of the Granitemon Empire, and they've also captured much of the Continents of Server, Hard drive, and Databank. In addition, they've captured Download, Port, and USB Islands, and have made moves against File and Upload Islands. This world is tearing itself apart with war!" exclaimed IceAngemon, frustrated with the current state of affairs.

"Oh man," whined Jimmy, "can't we ever get a break?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke out, "Worry too much you do General IceAngemon, yep yep!!" declared Piximon as he stepped out from behind IceAngemon, "After all, the news is not all bad, nope nope. We have discovered that most of Humongousmon's army is not acting of its own accord. The digimon that compose the army are being controlled, much like the ones who were forced to serve Satanmon. The difference here is that the creatures are wearing dark rings instead of black gears. Most puzzling this is, yep yep!"

"But if we break the dark ring, the digimon that wore it is free?" asked Ferarimon.

"Indeed, but even so, we've had many difficulties. Humongousmon is ruthless as soon as he steps into battle, we know we've lost, since he is as powerful as he is merciless…" said the weary General, "He does not hesitate to fire on anyone who opposes him, even the little baby digimon. Do you recall those villages you saved from the Granitemon control?"

"Yes," replied Starpimon, "what about them?"

"They're all gone. Humongousmon destroyed them. I am the lone survivor of the town of Openstein, one of the first towns ravaged by Humongousmon. He came in and effortlessly destroyed them…it was almost sadistic the methodical way he destroyed my poor town…" sobbed a Tsunomon, who had been hidden in the folds of IceAngemon's cloak.

"As far as we know he was the only survivor of the massacres and if there were others Humongousmon would have had them destroyed by now…hundreds of innocent digimon slaughtered…I cannot bear to think of such atrocities…" said IceAngemon sadly, "but now I must return to my command station, the enemy could be attacking a vital territory right now."

"We'll help you!" exclaimed George as he defiantly stepped forward to face this new challenge. The other Digidestined followed suit.

IceAngemon smiled, "I thank you for your assistance Digidestined, but be warned the road ahead is long and difficult. You will be facing both an extremely large army and an extremely powerful Digimon…the chances of all of us surviving this war are nigh on impossible!"

"We've got to take that chance if honor is to be defended!" said Dan, "We've fought difficult battles before and we can do it again!"

-------------

Inside Humongousmon's palace, the giant robot sits on his throne with a giant map of the Digital world behind him. The areas he has captured are red, the remaining continents and islands he has not captured are green. The red has a little over half of the Digital World.

"So the Digidestined have managed to return to this world. Very well. For now I will hold back and observe this spectacle. My dark army is more than capable of attacking multiple places at once, and the Digidestined cannot be everywhere," Humongousmon declared. He pushed a button on the console nest to his throne, immediately summoning General Granitemon, the most elite Granitemon warrior, instead of the usual black, grey, or orange head, this Granitemon had a shiny silver head. He was now the leader of the 500-575th battalions of Humongousmon's army (they were comprised of mostly Granitemon's and Granitemon weapons).

"You called sir?" tentatively asked the mighty warrior, for even he was afraid of Humongousmon's wrath.

"I am giving you temporary control over the 576-600th battalions, you will send them to File Island and attempt to destroy the Primary Village. Once that is done, there will be no one to stop my conquest for none shall be reborn!!!!" said the mechanical behemoth.

"It shall be done sir," said General Granitemon, quickly retreating (I know I know bad pun…sorry) from Humongousmon.

As Humongousmon and General Granitemon had been speaking, the map behind Humongousmon had changed. It now indicated that the mechanical monarch now controlled the entire continent of Server.

Narrator: Can all of the Digidestined survive this war and defeat the dark army, or will they be vanquished by the sheer might of Humongousmon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!!!

21: I tried to explain a few things about D1 in this chapter and the previous one. For example, how Greymon and Parrotmon ended up in the real world, and then how Tai and the others managed to forget about the whole thing. It always confused me as to how six kids could forget about something so abnormal, and of the two that remembered one believed it was a dream. Kari...well she was the exception.

Sponsor: Can we go now? I thought you had some boxes to unpack.

21: Yeah, I should probably be going. The next three episodes will be The Great Digital War, so hang on. More excitement is yet to come!!!!


	30. The Great Digital War part 1

21: whew! I know I said I'd have this two days ago, but it was even longer than I thought it would be. Without the shenanigans it's almost 6,500 words and over 13 pages...and this is only part 1!!!

Sponsor: What do you want a medal or something?

21: Nope, just do your thing, I don't want these segments to be too long since the rest of this is already really long.

Sponsor: Fine. The21stMartian doesn't own Digimon, he only owns the characters he has created.

21: Thanks, here is the next installment of my ongoing adventure namely...

Episode 43: The Great Digital War part 1: The Battle for Primary Village

(Dan): We were reunited with George after his adventures in Heighten View Terrace, and Azulongmon was explaining the results of that event. Suddenly, IceAngemon, a friend of Azulongmon, showed up and told us that while we were away a digimon named Humongousmon had declared war on the Digital World. IceAngemon told us that not only did Humongousmon was both powerful and ruthless. Piximon appeared and told us that although Humongousmon's army was vast, the digimon were being control by dark rings, which acted like the black gears…I'm sure we'll defeat this monstrosity and reclaim the Digital World!!!

The Digidestined were seated in a large conference room with IceAngemon and Piximon. (Azulongmon had returned to the lair of the Sovereigns to see what assistance he could provide the three other Sovereigns.) Also seated in the conference room were a number of other digimon, some of them familiar to the Digidestined.

The mechanical Andromon was present, and he greeted the Digidestined warmly

The aloof Centarumon was there, scanning over an ancient book written in runes

The wise Unimon was there providing extra insight wherever it was necessary

The fierce Kyotimon was there, having been freed from the black gears earlier

They were all officers of IceAngemon's army, having earned their ranks by proving their metal against Humongousmon and his dark army.

…and then there was Patrickmon who was sitting and drooling in the corner

George, IceAngemon, and Piximon were all looking at several maps of the Digital World when a television screen flashed red with the word "Emergency" written across the screen. A few moments later, a distraught Elecmon appeared on the screen, clearly nervous beyond anything imaginable by human standards.

"Several battalions of enemy forces have been detected converging on this island, although there are three battalions stationed here, I fear it will not be enough to thwart the enemy. If they succeed in breaking through and capturing this island, you can kiss the Primary Village, and all of my precious babies goodbye!!" yelled Elecmon frantically.

"Hold them off as long as you can. I will go help defend the island until reinforcements arrive," said George standing up and preparing the exit the conference room, "coming Crocmon?"

The crocodile digimon, who had been half asleep in the corner (not the same one as Patrickmon mind you), immediately shot up and zoomed after George.

"What if Humongousmon should be arriving with that attack force?" inquired IceAngemon, but George was already long gone with CyborgDragonmon in tow.

"Fine they will be for a little while, but quickly reinforcements must be sent, yep yep," said Piximon, having detected the power increase in his former protégé, "I just hope it's enough to win, yep yep," thought the former mentor.

-------------

Elecmon turned away from the computer screen with a sigh.

"They said they'll send reinforcements as soon as possible, but to give us a fighting chance George, the Warrior of Power, has volunteered to fly here as fast as he can…still even as fast as he can go there's no way he'll make it here before the enemy battalions arrive…can I count on you to hold your position and defend this island until George arrives?" he asked a figure in the shadows.

"Of course you can depend on me. It will be an honor to meet one of the legendary Digidestined, especially the Warrior of Power. I, Leomon, will make sure that my men and I are alive to witness his capabilities."

With that, he turned and left the control room, he had battle strategies to prepare before the enemies arrived.

"Heaven help us if Humongousmon is with them," he thought.

-------------

About an hour later…General Granitemon and his forces have arrived at the coasts of File Island and are blockading it with half of their number. The other half has gone patrolling and is searching the Island for opposing Digimon. Several skirmishes broke out during this time period, and both sides suffered terrible casualties in the span of only a few hours. Let us look at some of the battles that raged across the island at this time…

-------------

Meramon fought on to defend the inhabitants of the Yokomon village. He stood atop Mihurashi Mountain lobbing fire balls at Airdramon flying in from above and Drimogemon attempting to attack from below, but they weren't making it easy.

"Spinning Needle!!!!!"

"Crusher Bone!!!!"

As attacks sailed in from both above and below Meramon barely managed to leap out of harm's way. The attacks from the Drimogemon and Airdramon collided causing a massive smokescreen. During the resulting confusion, Meramon sprang into action by rapidly lobbing fireballs towards the ground and in the air. However, the Airdramon began to beat their wings and the smoke faded away, leaving Meramon exposed to attack, and unable to raise a sufficient defense in time.

"Spinning Needle!!!!!!!"

"Crusher Bone!!!!!!!"

This time, the attacks spiraled in dead on target with nowhere for Meramon to run or jump.

-------------

Frigimon stood on the edge of one of the tundra's cliffs blasting several Snimon with his "Sub-Zero Ice Punch". Fighting along side him was Mojyamon, who kept the Snimon from coming too close with his "Boomerang Bone". Despite the fact that they were better adapted for the weather, they were also hopelessly outnumbered. As many Snimon as they blasted down there were always more, and they kept on coming. Eventually, a group ducked below the Boomerang and flew in for an attack.

"Twin Sickles!!!!!"

-------------

Monzaemon and Elecmon had joined forces to defend Primary Village. General Granitemon himself was leading his legions in this battle. In this case, his legions were a group of Monocromon and Kuwagamon.

Elecmon was fighting with the determination to defend his home and the future of the Digital World. So far, he singlehandedly had managed to free 15 Monocromon and 5 Kuwagamon, but it wasn't enough. A stray pocket of Kuwagamon launched a simultaneous attack as the Monocromon charged forward, launching their "Volcanic Strike" attacks as they moved. Resistance seemed futile, but suddenly, Leomon jumped out of the forest and joined the fray.

"Fist of the Beast King!!!!"

The lionhearted champion's fierce attack stopped the Monocromon in their tracks, giving Elecmon and Monzaemon enough time to repel the Kuwagamon's strike.

"Enough foolishness," said General Granitemon, "It is time I joined this battle myself.

The renowned soldier jumped down from his war vehicle, as he touched the ground, it began to crack underneath him.

"Tectonic Crusher!!!!"

The earth formed two walls around his enemies and the walls moved in at a fast pace.

At the last moment, something flew down and punched right through both walls causing them to crumble. The three digimon saw their savior for a brief moment before he flew towards the deranged general, who never saw him coming.

George, for that's who he was, landed a punch that threw the general backwards and into Infinity Mountain. General Granitemon curse his luck and ran to rejoin his forces on the blockade. Upon arriving, he sent in several more legions to take care of his new problem.

George saw that his opponent had retreated, and returned to Primary Village for a briefing of the situation.

"Elecmon, what's our status?" he asked after aiding in the defeat of the remaining Kuwagamon and Monocromon.

"Our forces have been taking a severe hammering, we lost several good men, but for now Primary Village is secure," came the reply.

"Good, who's in charge here?" asked the goggled teen.

"I am sir, Leomon at your disposal. It is an honor to meet you," came the response.

"We can dispense with the pleasantries later Leomon, right now I need to know where the biggest 'hotspots' are," said George.

"Meramon is fighting on Mount Miyhurashi and Frigimon and Mojyamon are fighting in the tundra. It is suspected that the enemies have taken over the factory, the forest, and the desert," stated Leomon.

"Very well," said George, "I will attempt to retake the factory, I suggest you go to defend Mount Miyhurashi and the tundra. I don't believe they'll be coming back here for a while."

"What makes you think that?" inquired Elecmon.

"We just served them a major defeat here. I assume that shiny Granitemon was their commanding officer, and even he was defeated. They believe that this area is too well defended to take on until they are finished conquering the rest of the island, so we'll allow them to believe that, but we will actually be in other places, thus accomplishing the goals of defending Primary Village, and fighting back our enemies at the same time. Effectively we are in two places at once," explained the Warrior of Power.

Even Leomon, the hardened soldier, was impressed. "Your strategy is flawless, where'd you come up with that idea from?" he asked.

"It's a basic military tactic. When you are outnumbered, make the most use of your men, and of the assumptions your opponent makes. For example, when a small country is attacked, the enemy is going to assume that the capital is well defended, so they won't attack there until they are sure they have destroyed all other forms of resistance so no further aid can come to their aid. Thus, since the capital is effectively a secondary target, the leader can leave it undefended to send more troops to ward off the opponents. I learned it from my father, he works for my country's intelligence department," said George.

"It's very risky though, what if they do attack Primary Village and we're not here to defend it. The future of the Digital World could be destroyed," exclaimed Elecmon, "we should wait until the reinforcements arrive, then we can take out our enemies."

"No!" shouted George, "for all we know the reinforcements may never arrive, or our enemies might be getting reinforcements. The time to strike is now."

"I have to agree with the kid on this," said Leomon, "However, if you would like to stay here Elecmon, you can send word if our enemies decide to attack Primary Village again. Monzaemon, you can go help Frigimon and Mojyamon, and I will give aid to Meramon. We will return here with reinforcements after completing our campaigns."

The three warriors departed leaving Elecmon behind to watch after the babies.

-------------

Meramon was barely able to stand after that last hit. He couldn't lift his arms anymore, let alone fight, but his opponents pushed ruthlessly on, their eyes bloody red due to the devices that controlled them.

"Fist of the Beast King!!!!"

Leomon's surprise attack collided with many of them and shattered their dark rings.

Again and again the agile warrior blasted his opponents destroying ring after ring. Finally, the last Airdramon and Drimojamon were defeated. They collapsed into their post ring removal comas, but Leomon knew they'd be alright after a little rest. Meanwhile, he too needed rest. He slumped on top of the mountain to relax his weary body. It had been a long day, and it wasn't over yet…

-------------

Frigimon and Mojyamon were on the verge of being defeated when two red lasers cut through the ranks of their opponents, destroying dozens of rings.

The lasers were followed with a barrage of pink heart bubbles which engulfed their remaining opponents and destroyed the tainting darkness that was controlling them. The two ice digimon turned to see Monzaemon smiling at them.

"Please return to Primary Village to have your injuries tended to. I will stay here to keep an eye out for more ringed digimon," said the teddy bear.

-------------

George saw the factory at a distance. Fortunately, the digimon guarding it had failed to place sentries outside, so he approached without being noticed. Upon entering, he was greeted by hordes of Garbagemon and Numemon. Upon seeing him, they immediately began firing their sludge at him; George was utterly disgusted. He fired two energy blasts into the horde, and watched as it split as the Numemon and Garbagemon ran away, leaving many ringless ones behind. George ran further into the factory to determine where so many of these digimon had come from. Eventually, he stumbled upon a massive battery, which he assumed was the power source for the factory. He ran inside it to hide from a group of Garbagemon who were patrolling the area. Upon taking a closer look at his surroundings, George saw that the room was completely empty and that the battery apparently worked because of the complex runes written on the walls.

"Fascinating," thought the teen in awe, "I have to come back here someday to translate these codes, but now I have a job to do."

George rushed out of the battery and eventually found himself in another room, where a narrow bridge was his walkway. To one side sat a crane, and below was where the conveyor belts were. The teen noticed a flight of stairs and ran for it, finding himself on the roof, where he was immediately assaulted by another pack of Numemon and Garbagemon.

One clever Garbagemon decided that chucking numesludge wasn't going to be enough to get rid of this particular opponent, so he picked up his can and shouted, "Trash Day!!!!!!!"

The can immediately began to suck everything nearby into it, including the Numemon, but the other Garbagemon had taken refuge in their own cans. George struggled against the vacuum, and somehow managed to hold his ground, but circumstances changed. Seeing that their comrade needed help, the Garbagemon jumped out of their cans and launched their "Trash Day" attacks as well. George could not fight it any longer, the suction was too much. He began to move unwillingly towards the cans and to a fate he didn't care for. Risking being blown in faster George stopped bracing himself long enough to fire off several energy blasts into each can. The blasts were sucked into the cans, and once inside exploded; the suction stopped, and George was free. George took out his sword and cut off all of their rings, there was nothing he could do for the Numemon who had been sucked into the cans. George then ran through the factory freeing digimon as he went. Somehow, he found himself in a room where there was a big pipe at one end. George looked into the pipe and found that it was the entrance to the sewer, which was swarming with Numemon and Garbagemon. The teen figured that this was the source of his enemies, so he launched several "Data Bombs" into the tunnel. Unfortunately, there were a few survivors who lurched towards him throwing their infamous sludge. George unsheathed his sword and slashed through them and the rings of the ones who threw them, freeing the last of the enslaved digimon in the factory. Not knowing this, George double checked every room to make sure he had liberated them all. Upon returning to the sewer tunnel, he found the now ringless digimon beginning to regain consciousness. He told them to find the others and meet him back at Primary Village; then he ran down the tunnel to return to the digital birthplace.

-------------

Upon his return, George found that the others had already returned. Elecmon and Monzaemon were treating the wounded Meramon, Frigimon, and Mojyamon. Leomon had gathered the freed digimon from both fronts and brought them back with him, so in addition to the Garbagemon and Numemon, the fighters were joined by Monocromon, Kuwagamon, Snimon, Drimojamon, and Airdramon. The teen slumped against a tree. This fight was already taking a lot out of him, but he knew the campaign wasn't finished yet by a long shot, not until the enemy was driven out of File Island and Server.

George had gathered the other leading officers around a tree stump to outline his new plan, but they were interrupted by a battalion of enemies charging into Primary Village for a second run. Tyranomon, Gazimon, Triceramon, and Deltamon rushed forward launching their respective attacks. Many of the newly freed digimon were deleted in this reckless charge. George leapt upwards to narrowly dodge a Deltamon's "Triple Force" attack, but was clobbered by a Triceramon's "Mega Dash" on his way down. The teen decided to reveal his ace in the hole. He gave a shrill whistle as he picked himself up off the ground. CyborgDragonmon, who had been instructed to survey the area before arrival immediately heard the noise and flew toward Primary Village.

Meanwhile, Leomon and the Monocromon were easily holding back the Tyranomon, and the Snimon and Numemon were more than capable of handling the Gazimon, but the Garbagemon, Drimojamon, Kuwagamon, and Airdramon were finding it difficult to deal with the Deltamon and Triceramon. The other digimon were unable to help since they were either injured or treating said injured. George stood up and brushed himself off casually breaking a few rings as he walked towards the field of baby digimon. CyborgDragonmon was there waiting, itching to defend his birthplace. George nodded; he would protect the babies.

Immediately, CyborgDragonmon blasted his way into the fray and destroyed several rings with his "Nova Barrage" attack.

Ring after ring after ring kept being shattered, and still they came all with blood red eyes. A group of Triceramon managed to duck behind the main defensive line and were headed straight for the babies, when they were ambushed by George, who had taken cover behind one of the block towers to avoid a volley of stray fireballs launched by the Tyranomon. The goggled teen pulled out the Sword of Chaos and charged at the unsuspecting Triceramon. The dinosaur digimon noticed the seemingly foolish tactic and froze. Surely this couldn't be a simple charge, they reasoned, nobody would be that foolish. Their hesitation was all George needed; he slashed all of their rings knocking them into an unconscious state. He barely had completed this task when another barrage of stray blasts, this time loosed by the Deltamon, headed his way. The teen took cover behind another tower, having relocated the babies behind the towers earlier when the others had been keeping the offensive strike at bay. (He was bored doing nothing and decided to place the babies in a more defendable position.

-------------

In the front lines, the defense was beginning to waver. True, they had incapacitated more digimon than they had lost, but it had cost them more to lose those digimon than it did the enemy to lose their digimon, so great were their numbers. Eventually, the comatose digimon that survived would join them, but they were stationary and as such were frequently deleted or injured by enemy strikes. All of the defending digimon fought with determination of steel to defend their birthplace, but even so they felt themselves begin to tire. More and more digimon were slipping through their ranks and needed to be mopped up by George.

CyborgDragonmon, who had recently freed another squad of Deltamon, looked back to see his partner sloppily dispatch another group of digimon who had broken through. His reflexes were slowing, and so were CyborgDragonmon's.

"This can't go on," thought the massive dragon. To his left, Leomon kept fighting, but had been to tired to launch his attack for a while. To the dragon's right, Elecmon was fighting like a raging maniac to defend his precious babies. Bolt after bolt was loosed from the tiny red digimon as he cracked the rings of dozens of enemies. Eventually, he too would weaken.

-------------

The Warrior of Power noticed the plight of his digital companions at the front lines, he also knew he wasn't as tired as the rest of them, so he went over to Leomon and said, "sub me in coach," to which the great warrior gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm relieving you on the front lines; you are now required to take care of the babies. Hopefully, that will allow you to rest for long enough," explained the teen.

The lionhearted champion nodded his head and fell back. He leaned against on of the block towers and watched George at work.

"There is a lot of potential there, but his swordsmanship could use a little fine-tuning, though it is obvious that Piximon taught him rudimentary skills a spear and a sword are two separate weapons," he thought.

-------------

CyborgDragonmon noticed that his partner had joined them on the frontlines and Leomon had fallen back. Although the teen slashed away with all his might, the massive dragon knew he was only a human. George would probably weaken sooner than they would.

He was interrupted in his musings by a war cry coming from behind them. The cybernetic dragon swiveled quickly, and noticed that the forces gathered there were not hostile; reinforcements had finally arrived. At the head of the pack was Dan riding on SaberGrandmon. The human was grinning like a maniac and the duo galloped down the field leading the others in a direct charge which broke through the offensive lines. Panic and confusion spread throughout the opposing army as Dan led his legions to victory. When the last of the rings had been broken, he walked over to George, who was leaning on one of the towers for support. Blood leaked from various wounds the goggled teen had, but he was smiling as his friend approached.

"You came just in time," he said.

"It wasn't an easy journey let me tell you," said Dan, "and once we got here we had to break into two groups."

"Why?" asked George.

"To break through the blockade of course," was the reply, "you may have been able to sneak through, but an army is considerably more noticeable. IceAngemon is leading the other forces, he broke through, but other battalions were headed his way. He sent me on ahead since he figured Primary Village would be under assault."

"Good thing he was so astute," said Leomon, joining the two. The lion had a slash across his chest that was bleeding, but it wasn't so bad, "another few moments and we would have caved in."

"Dan, allow me to introduce the commander of the File Island forces, Leomon, one of the most courageous and fierce warriors in the Digital World," said George.

"I see," said Dan, "but right now there is no time for pleasantries, we are probably needed back at the blockade to aid IceAngemon's divisions. Can you spare any troops?"

"I'm afraid that most of us are too tired to go on," said Leomon sadly, "however I can come with you, and I'm sure there are a few others who would be able to join in."

"Count me in," said the recently healed Frigimon, "I haven't been pulling my weight around here…not that I'm fat mind you."

"I can come too," said Monzaemon, "there is nothing more I can do here at the moment, Meramon and Mojyamon are able to come as well."

"Tell you what," said George, "I'll stay here in case they come back, but I'll send CyborgDragonmon now and our former enemies when they awaken."

"How will they find us?" asked Dan, "for all you know we could be at any of the island's borders."

"At the moment that is true," replied George, "but as soon as CyborgDragonmon joins you I will know exactly where you are. His program code is detectible through a tracking program on my digivice."

"…I see," said Dan, still confused, "You'll have to show me that program sometime."

"We really should get going Dan," rumbled SaberGrandmon.

With that, the he turned and loped back in the direction he came from, taking with him his battalions and whatever digimon were not completely exhausted from the File Island forces.

George sighed and collapsed against the nearest tower. This was going to be a long day.

-------------

IceAngemon and his legions had been proving very effective against General Granitemon's forces. The tide was beginning to turn in their favor, and their odds became even better when Dan and SaberGrandmon returned with their forces. The remaining enemies were easily taken care of, and as such the eastern coast was free of the blockade. At about this time, George and the other digimon had established an HQ at the Primary Village. They sent for IceAngemon and his army to meet up with them to discuss further plans.

-------------

George, Dan, Leomon, and IceAngemon were seated at a table in the HQ. Andromon, Piximon, and Hannah were visible via a wireless network established through George's laptop and projected onto monitors. On the table was a detailed map of File Island and the western coast of Server. Known enemy bases were marked in red, as was the remaining blockade.

"We have to assume that General Granitemon is sending for reinforcements," George was saying, "so our window of opportunity is limited and closing fast. We need to knock out the enemies on the western coast, the forest, and the desert."

"I agree," said Andromon, "His logic is flawless."

"Reckless he is, yep yep!" said Piximon, "Too few forces to accomplish this goal do you have."

"If reinforcements is the problem, then why don't you send some more from there?" asked Dan.

"It's not that simple," said Hannah, "File Island is not our only front. We sent Jimmy to attack USB Island along with Kyotimon and Unimon. Rachel and Centarumon went to retake Port Island. They both took armies with them, and we need battalions to defend our other territories as well as to launch other offensives."

"What if I told you we could pull off both with just another two legions?" asked George.

"How?" inquired Leomon.

"We retake File Island, and then we move on to attack Humongousmon's forces on Server," explained the teen.

"That could work," said IceAngemon thoughtfully, "but if you receive more forces, then I will need to return to our main HQ to monitor the situation, and compensate for the lack of forces in other areas."

"Understood," said the goggled teen.

"Very well," said the angelic general, "I leave this campaign under your command George. Andromon, you are instructed to send them two more divisions."

The holy general flew out of the File Island HQ, leaving George to outline the rest of his plans. The last thing he heard was the teen saying, "we cannot afford to wait until our reinforcements arrive before retaking this island, besides it will be best to have two fresh and rested legions for our offensive maneuver."

"That boy is impressive," he thought as he flew towards his main base.

-------------

The first part of George's plan involved splitting into four groups. He placed Dan in charge of the group heading for the desert, and Leomon was in charge of the group to take back the forest. George himself was to lead the group that was going to engage the blockade forces and General Granitemon. Elecmon and a rudimentary squad were left to defend Primary Village and their HQ. George showed Dan how to use the tracking program of his digivice, and amplified both their signals so they could detect Jimmy and MetalElectromon on USB Island a few hundred miles to the east. He then handed both team leaders a walkie-talkie so they could remain in contact with themselves and HQ.

"Alright," said George, "I think we're as ready as we're ever going to be. Troops, move out!"

-------------

Dan marched his forces into the desert. There he was confronted by a squad of Golemon, a battalion of Lynxmon, and several Vademon. The hotheaded Digidestined had been given command over the Monocromon, Tyranomon, and Gazimon, all inhabitants of the deserts of Server. George had divvied the forces wisely based on terrain advantages. The problem was that his troops were all Champions and Rookies, but his Vademon opponents were Ultimates. Dan knew he had to distract the alien digimon with SaberGrandmon, who was the only one that could defeat them, so he immediately charged forward on the beast digimon telling his forces to eradicate the Golemon and Lynxmon and to leave the Vademon to him.

At first, this seemed like a good strategy, but there were too many Vademon for SaberGrandmon to deal with at once, so they would go and pick off his other forces. The teen gritted his teeth as a Vademon zapped his way through another group of Gazimon. Casualties were rising heavily on his side. Suddenly, Monzaemon appeared, and the ground began to rumble. The Vademon were pulled into the ground by a squad of Drimojamon creating a pit trap; then the dark rings were rendered useless by Monzaemon's "Hearts Attack." Problem solved. The remaining forces may have been numerous, but they should be relatively easy to liberate, especially with Monzaemon.

-------------

Leomon ran through the trees of the forest easily, as they were his home. His battalion, composing of Snimon, Kuwagamon, Garbagemon, and Deltamon fanned out behind him, looking for their opponents. They didn't have to look far because before long they came across several RedVegiemon, Woodmon, Kiwimon, and Stingmon all controlled by dark rings.

"The rest of you attack while I distract them," said Leomon, as he disappeared into the trees. He popped out opposite his army, and faced his opponents.

"Fist of the Beast King!!!!!"

That certainly got their attention, but as they turned, they were assaulted by Leomon's forces. Numerous enemies fell to the surprise maneuver, but countless more remained. Most problematic were the RedVegiemon, whose "Stink Jet" was a real killer. Leomon and his allies ducked into the foliage to dodge the oncoming assault, but the stench drove most of them from their hiding places, after which they were smashed with the ferocity of their opponent's onslaught. Several good digimon were deleted, and others got injured. Leomon decided that next time he would issue gasmasks to his troops before battle. Only the Garbagemon were immune because they stunk too, so Leomon sent them in to counter them. The Garbagemon, being Ultimates were able to ward off their opponents attacks, and wrestled the RedVegiemon into their cans, giving them a whole new definition of the word "stench" and breaking their rings in the process. The rest of the battle would be a cinch.

-------------

George led the largest force yet to eliminate the remainder of the pesky blockade. His forces fell in behind him as he glanced at the enemy lines ahead of them. Among their ranks were several Divermon, Seadramon, MegaSeadramon, and Shellmon. Lurking under the waves was a squad of Depthmon. Scores of Okuwamon and Maildramon flew in the sky, and several groups of Meteormon, Knightmon, and Mamothmon patrolled the shores.

"This won't be easy, all of the land digimon are Ultimates, and even after them we have to deal with the air and sea digimon…not to mention that slime General Granitemon, who's lurking somewhere out there," George was not happy, but fortunately, his forces were mostly comprised of IceAngemon's reinforcements, so there were many "heavy rollers" at his command as well. He had several Armormon, who were both good at offensive and defensive maneuvers, and many Blossomon. In addition he had many members of the Mamemon clan, who were fierce fighters, even if they weren't so smart. To patrol the skies he had a squad of HippoGryphomon, and a few Megadramon and Gigadramon as well as his partner CyborgDragonmon. In addition, he had several Commandramon and Sealsdramon Special Forces at his disposal. They were on loan from other elite forces who had determined that they needed to ally themselves with IceAngemon to save the Digital World, even if they disagreed about many things.

The goggled teen sent out the Special Forces to launch the preliminary attack and take out as many enemies as he could before going in with everything he had. The Commandramon and Sealsdramon proved why they were the Special Forces by eliminating enemies who were Ultimates even though they were only Rookies and Champions. George then sent forward his entire army, with the Armormon in front to provide maximum shielding and offensive capabilities.

As the two armies clashed on air and on land, the evil General Granitemon made his presence known with a blast from his war machine, which was an armored submarine capable of traveling on land. George intercepted the blast before it could do harm to his soldiers, and the two leaders squared off. Though he wouldn't admit it, the maniacal general was scared. He knew that George had defeated his former leader, KingGranitemon, and he was a Mega, while the General was merely a stronger Ultimate. However, Humongousmon himself had upgraded his war machine, so he wasn't totally out of the game.

"Well Mr. Helltower, I believe you've caused enough trouble for one day," said the general, charging up his craft's weapons.

George powered up, and the familiar blue-green aura surrounded him. "This is the end of your tyranny!" he declared, unsheathing his sword. The Warrior of Power charged toward the vehicle slashing his sword.

General Granitemon hit the red button.

-------------

Although there had been several casualties in both of their armies, Dan and Leomon had won their battles, they met up again at HQ, after reporting their victory to George.

"Perhaps we should go help him," said Dan, as SaberGrandmon dedigivolved back into Starpimon.

"We are too tired. If we were to go help him, our forces would be too tired to fight in the upcoming offensive on Server. I'm sure George can win against the blockade; he took the largest and most elite forces after all," replied Leomon.

"Alright," said the hotheaded teen, "I don't like it, but I'll sit this one out…"

-------------

As the tide turned towards George's army, one problem remained. The opposing forces had enemies capable of battling in the ocean, but George's army was only land and air capable. Whenever digimon tried to battle the sea digimon, they were dragged underwater and deleted. The goggled teen took note of this out of the corner of his eye, since he was focused primarily on the onslaught of missiles and lasers that were heading his way. The teen expertly dodged the missiles, but he was hit by more than one laser. As yet another one collided with him, he fell backwards into the waiting fangs of the sea digimon in the ocean below him.

Suddenly, from the depths of Net Ocean came a school of Whamon. One of them, clearly larger than the rest issued a command, and the Whamon moved to defend their ocean home, as Net Ocean's primary guardians. Several of these Whamon had come from off the coast of Server, and were stronger than the average Whamon; the leader seemed to be even stronger than those. They made quick work of the Seadramon and Depthmon, but the MegaSeadramon and Divermon would take longer. That said, they created enough of a diversion so that George could escape their jaws.

The teen noticing the new help, flew towards his opponent with renewed energy, and smashed through the vehicle's hull with his "Pentagram Laser." As the machine began to spark, General Granitemon started panicking. There was no way he could fight George without the vehicle, and it was in need of a repair. His armies were nearing defeat on this island. The whole campaign was a disaster. Humongousmon would be enraged, but he'd rather take his chances with the tyrant than with the teen and his army.

General Granitemon called for a full retreat, taking with him a mere fraction of the forces he had arrived with, and even then, the large Whamon sent some of his troops to pursue them, freeing even more.

George slumped down to the ground; the File Island campaign was a success. The large Whamon swam over to George.

"Greetings Digidestined," he said, "I am Whamon, my troops and I are the guardians of the Net Ocean, but we appreciate your assistance."

"No," said the teen, "I appreciate yours. Without you and your digimon, there would have been many more casualties when we tried to take out the sea digimon, but tell me, were you sent by IceAngemon?"

Whamon chuckled. "No we weren't. We act as the guardians of this ocean independent of what some army leader has to say about it."

"I see," said George, "could you and your army transport our digimon to Server, so we can eradicate Humongousmon's forces there?"

"Are you really going to try defeating Humongousmon?" he asked.

"We have to," replied the teen determination blazing in his eyes, "We weren't selected as Digidestined for nothing you know."

"Yeah," chuckled Whamon, "it must have cost a bundle."

George rolled his eyes as the massive digimon continued chuckling. Apparently Whamon had an…interesting sense of humor.

-------------

George rejoined his troops at HQ, and told them to head towards the western coast, where transportation to Server was arranged to pick them up. He bade farewell to Leomon and the File Island forces, as they would be staying behind to defend Primary Village just in case Humongousmon decided to attack it again.

George and the great lion shook hands.

"It was an honor fighting alongside you," said Leomon.

"The pleasure was mine," replied the teen smiling.

-------------

Back at the coast, George and his forces were delighted to find that IceAngemon had sent the two new legions ahead to meet them at Server. As the digimon loaded onto the Whamon, the largest one once again approached George.

"The smaller digimon are welcome to travel in my mouth…provided they don't mind that I had fish for breakfast of course."

"I'm sure the Garbagemon won't mind at all," said the goggled teen smiling.

-------------

General Granitemon nervously walked into Humongousmon's fortress on top of Granitemon Mountain.

"What news do you have general?" asked the mechanical monstrosity.

"We lost sir, George Helltower, the Warrior of Power showed up and –"

"Spare me your excuses general!" said Humongousmon, "you have failed me for the last time!!!"

The gigantic robot extended one of his arms and casually flicked out a laser cannon, which he promptly used to kill General Granitemon.

"This battle has just become more interesting," he said, "I will continue to observe and determine what should be done about this latest menace."

-------------

George rode on top of the largest Whamon, watching Server grow bigger and bigger. Behind them, several more Whamon swam mightily towards the landmass with thousands of aerial digimon swarming around them.

The battle for Primary Village had been won, now to was time to move from the defensive to the offensive.

Narrator: Will George manage to defeat Humongousmon's forces on the Continent of Server? And what are IceAngemon and the other Digidestined up to? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!!!

21: whew! we're done with part 1, only 2 more parts to go, and I'm not really sure when I'll have part 2 by...

Sponsor: It better be soon!

21: Alright, so I'll get to writting right away then (leaves room)

Sponsor: See y'all next time...with another gigantic episode!


	31. The Great Digital War part 2

21: wow, that took longer than expected...

Sponsor: no kidding! I told you to have it out sooner rather than later!

21: Hey! Get off my back, these episodes are considerably longer than I thought they would be...besides it's always hardest to write the middle part of a trilogy. Just ask George Lucas.

Sponsor: What ever. Let's just get on with it. The21stMartian doesn't own digimon, so no suing!

21: Here's the next installment, namely...

Episode 44: The Great Digital War part 2: The Tank and the Warrior

(Hannah): We were planning our next move against Humongousmon, when Elecmon told us that Primary Village was under attack. George went to assist them while IceAngemon scrambled reinforcements. George managed to hold back the enemy advance with the help of Leomon and his File Island forces, but couldn't break the blockade. Dan showed up, and with his help George destroyed the blockade and defeated General Granitemon. He is now on his way to Server to liberate it.

Humongousmon gnashed his metallic teeth; his orders were specific. He needed to destroy the Digidestined, but so far they had managed to successfully defend Primary Village, and began to island hop. His surveillance indicated that two of his islands were being overrun by Digidestined with armies, and that the Warrior of Power was on his way to Server to retake the continent.

The gigantic robot opened a window on his communications system. Two figures appeared on the screen.

"Yes my lord?" said one.

"There is a large army led by the Digidestined known as George Helltower heading for the continent I put under your military command. I need you two to defend the continent from this invasion. Do you understand?" said the robot.

"Yes sir. I can take care of any measly Digidestined. After all I am the king of swing uh-huh-huh!" declared the other figure triumphantly raising his fist.

"You do know that I cannot do anything until nightfall sir?" asked the other nervously.

"Yes Myotismon, I do know, but I also know that you are aware of what will happen if you fail me," threatened the massive machine.

"Yes sir!" said Myotismon and his companion.

The robot signed off.

-------------

Back in the headquarters of IceAngemon, the holy general was planning more military campaigns. He was heartened by the recent success of George in defending Primary Village, and knew that his other active campaigns were going well under the leaderships of Jimmy and Rachel.

"After we finish on USB and Port Islands, I believe we should concentrate on liberating the other continents from Humongousmon's control. Driver is likely to be the most difficult territory to reclaim, so we'll have to wait on that. However, we can run campaigns on Hard drive and Databank. The problem, once again, is personnel," said Andromon.

"True, many generals Humongousmon has, yep yep," said Piximon, "Granitemon was only one."

"We will have to wait until George is finished on Server, for better or for worse, before we initiate campaigns on both continents. In the meantime, which continent is more controlled by the opposing forces?" asked IceAngemon.

"It would appear that the enemy has more territory on Hard drive," said Hannah, pulling up a map file on one of the many computers."

"Then I am sending you and Lizardmon with an army to assist in reclaiming the continent of Databank, no offense intended, but we have too few resources available to tackle a more densely controlled continent until George's campaign is over," said the holy general.

"If George's campaign is so crucial, why don't you send the forces you would have sent with me over to Server to fight with him? That way his campaign will be over faster and have a greater chance of success," asked Hannah.

Andromon looked up from a status report. "She is correct sir, we cannot afford to open another front with what little forces we have left, but perhaps we can wait until the forces on USB or Port Island have completed their campaigns. From what I am reading they are both nearly finished retaking their respective territories," he said, "that means you will have three Digidestined, and the remaining forces to deploy onto Databank. Then when George returns he can handle Hard drive."

"Fine," said the general, "relay those orders Andromon. Hannah, you are to remain here until the other two have reported that they are en route to Databank."

"Agreed," the Digidestined sighed, she hated being separated from the others.

-------------

George and his forces began landing on the coast of Server, where they were delighted to see that in their absence their reinforcements had neutralized the enemy bases in the sector.

The leader of the forces was a Tankdramon, who was also on loan from the elite forces who provided the Commandramon and Sealsdramon. He rumbled over to George, having received his description from IceAngemon.

"Greetings sir, I am delighted to inform you that all enemies in the vicinity have been freed and will be joining our ranks soon. In addition, the nearest location of our adversaries, according to my highly accurate sensors, is several miles away, so for now we are secure," he reported.

"Excellent," said the teen pulling out his laptop, "could you get the data from your sensors loaded onto my computer so I can come up with a strategy?"

"Certainly sir," said the armored digimon, "it also will include the location of cities as well as topography."

Within a few minutes, Tankdramon had loaded all information from his sensors onto George's laptop. The teen poured over the schematics for hours.

"We begin our assault after darkness has struck. I know we need to finish this campaign as soon as possible, but we also need to be efficient, and the night should cover our approach," he said, "Our first target will be Metal City, which also happens to be the nearest enemy base. Until then, I'd advise all of you to get some rest."

-------------

The fighting had nearly concluded on USB Island. Leading the legions to victory was Jimmy, and they had been on a winning streak until a reaper-like digimon showed up with an army. The reaper cut down many of Jimmy's soldiers, until he reached the Digidestined.

"I must applaud your valiant efforts, but this battle is over. I am one of Humongousmon's generals. Phantomon is my name, and my enemies will die in fear of my Shadow Scythe," said the ghost digimon.

"This battle is over Phantomon, but not the way you think it is," said Jimmy, "Get him MetalElectromon!!!"

The gigantic bug descended from the sky, where he had been battling several opponents, and flew towards the unholy general.

"Shadow Scythe!!!"

MetalElectromon recoiled as the dark energy surged through his system, overloading him temporarily. The phantom was about to swing his scythe to end MetalElectromon's life, when Unimon and Kyotimon attacked him from behind.

"Aerial Attack!!!!"

"Wolf Bite!!!!"

Although the attacks were insignificant to the Ultimate digimon, he did turn around to determine who had attacked him. As his focus shifted, it gave MetalElectromon enough time to recover, and he dealt the general a fatal blow.

As he disintegrated Phantomon said one last thing, "you may have won the battle, but the war is far from over…"

"He may be right," said Jimmy, "but we will win."

At that moment, Unimon received new orders from Andromon.

"Jimmy, we are ordered to head for Databank right away," he relayed.

"Rally our forces and prepare them for transportation," ordered the teen.

-------------

Rachel and Centarumon fought side by side on Port Island. Although it was small, even for an island, Humongousmon had reinforced it well enough to give the Digidestined and her allies some trouble. Finally though, it appeared as though they had eliminated all but one enemy base, and as the final battle approached apprehension and excitement built in Rachel's consciousness.

As the battle progressed, it became clear that the tide was in their favor, and the teen began to breathe a sigh of relief.

At that moment, Centarumon came loping over to her, he had received new orders from home base.

"After we finish up here, we are ordered to move our assault to Databank, and rendezvous with Jimmy and Hannah," he said.

"What about George and Dan?" she asked, "has their campaign finished yet?"

"No, no word has been received on the status of their mission after we heard they had liberated File Island," was the answer.

Worry was evident in Rachel's eyes, but she masked it well.

"Very well," she said, "as soon as we're through mopping up here, we will join the others on Databank."

-------------

"Jimmy has reported that he is on his way to Databank, and Rachel reports that she will be underway in a matter of moments," reported Andromon, "I suggest we deploy the remaining forces from here so they may arrive around the same time as the others."

"Understood," said IceAngemon, "Hannah, you are ordered to take your designated troops and prepare to rendezvous with Jimmy and Rachel on Databank. This is your campaign."

"Yes sir!" she said.

"Coming with you I am," said Piximon, "I want to see some action before I get old, yep yep!"

"No Piximon!" said the holy general, "you are to stay here. When George's campaign is finished, you will accompany me and another army to meet up with him on Hard drive. I need you here in the meantime."

The fur ball grumbled, but admitted that IceAngemon was correct.

Hannah and her forces departed for Databank.

-------------

Nightfall was approaching, and George was wide awake and staring at the vast ocean that stretched out in front of him. The waves calmed his nerves as he mentally prepared himself for another battle. The Tankdramon commander came up next to him.

"I can see you are nervous sir," he said, "don't have much of a stomach for battles?"

"Not really," replied the teen, "most people my age would be sitting at home playing video games or worrying about their summer jobs…I have an entire world to worry about. It's a lot of stress and pressure…I often wonder if I'm on the right side."

The Tankdramon sighed, "I see sir," said he, "perhaps I should inform you as to why my superiors decided to ally themselves with your faction. Normally, we would be bitter rivals as we are mercenaries usually fighting on the wrong side of the law, but we are only minor criminals. Just like you, we don't want Humongousmon to succeed because if he does, that's the end of our existence. That deranged robot will mercilessly destroy digimon no matter which side they fight for. He's destroyed his own men in the heat of battle without caring. That is the true enemy we should all be fighting. There is no doubt that you are indeed on the correct side sir."

The goggled teen smiled, "I understand," he said, "thanks."

"Your welcome sir. Now, perhaps we should begin our assault," replied the mechanical digimon.

"Indeed, wake the soldiers," ordered the Warrior of Power.

-------------

"Sir, we have reason to believe that our adversaries are about to stage a massive campaign on Databank," said a Granitemon technician as he ran into Humongousmon's palace.

The gigantic robot stomped the ground causing a mini-earthquake, but his palace was designed specially to withstand tectonic movement due to its occupant's massive stature. He thought about blasting the messenger, but thought better of it, an unusual display of compassion. Instead, he sat back in his jeweled throne and activated a line to his generals on Databank.

"You called sir," said a feminine voice, "I was just waking up."

"There are enemy forces converging on your area. Do not fail me," ordered the robotic tyrant.

"Nothing will stop us sir!" said the other, wielding a vicious looking staff.

"Make sure that they do not because if they do not destroy you, I will," said the tyrant closing the connection.

The female digimon untangled herself from the stalactites. "How do you figure we go about this SkullSatamon?" she asked.

"Well LadyDevimon," said SkullSatamon, "perhaps we should dismember them and make them beg to depart from this world, and only then will we consider terminating their pitiful existence."

-------------

"Alright troops, move out!" ordered George.

His battalions fell in behind him with Tankdramon in the lead. They marched to Metal City and prepared to blockade it, when the enemy attacked.

"So much for the element of surprise," grumbled the Warrior of Power.

"Never a dull moment in a combatant's life," agreed Tankdramon rolling over next to his commanding officer, "what should we do now?"

"We need to find a secure territory to station ourselves. We're sitting ducks out here while they're within the city's defenses. They could pick us off one at a time and still have plenty of forces left over," said the teen, "I would suggest making for that ridge over there. Have our Armormon cover our retreat."

"Yes sir!" said Tankdramon turning to face the troops, "make for that ridge back there. All Armormon come forward to cover our retreat!"

The Armormon came forward and stood like a steel wall, preventing the enemy from breaking through. George ordered the Armormon to cause a smokescreen.

"Justice Strike!!!!!"

They simultaneously raised their guns and started firing like crazy. That created enough of a smokescreen to dissuade enemy fire, so George's forces made it to the ridge without suffering any casualties, but they were stuck on a ridge with enemy forces nearby and within enemy territory.

-------------

Hannah landed on Databank approximately one hour before Jimmy's forces arrives, and it was another two hours before Rachel's forces showed up. In the meantime they established a temporary base and made contact with the remainder of IceAngemon's forces defending the continent. Leading them was a fascinating digimon who called himself Paildramon. He appeared to be half dinosaur half insect, but despite his strange appearance he was a capable fighter. He had kept his forces alive in spite of being heavily outnumbered. Paildramon told the Digidestined that the nearest enemy fort was undersupplied due to recent attacks by his forces. This would make it easier to capture that base and be that much closer to achieving their ultimate goal of liberating the entire continent. Fortunately, they had several advantages over George's campaign. The first advantage was that the enemy hadn't captured the entire continent, so they had an area to retreat to other than the ocean. Secondly, the enemy had fewer actual bases on Databank due to the fact that they had fewer forces as a whole on Databank.

When Rachel finally showed up, her forces were left to defend their territory in case of attack. Jimmy and Hannah advanced with their forces following Paildramon and his men toward the enemy camp. At a distance they saw the campfires of their opponents as they huddled around the flames. Due to Paildramon's raids, the camp was also undermanned, so there were only a few Ultimates around.

"This should be easy enough," said Hannah, "but it could also be a trap."

"I don't think so," said Paildramon, "they can't have rallied forces so quickly. My most recent attack was only yesterday."

"Very well. We shall proceed, but with caution," said Hannah.

"Who put you in charge?" whined Jimmy.

"IceAngemon," replied Hannah nonchalantly, "now begin moving out!"

-------------

"This isn't looking good George," said Dan as he peered out of the makeshift fortifications they had managed to build while stranded on the ridge.

George didn't need to look out to know there were several enemy camps approaching; he saw them on his laptop which was still hooked to Tankdramon's sensors.

"Apparently the city called for backup," he said.

"Well?! What are we going to do about it?" demanded Dan.

George looked up from his computer. "There is a silver lining to this," he commented, "now we won't have to go hunting for the opposing forces; they have found us."

"Great," said Dan dryly, "so we're trapped and surrounded but at least we won't have to leave to comforts of home to do battle."

Tankdramon rumbled over. "This is just how I like it," he said, "one battle to decide it all. From what my sensors are telling me, they've thrown everything into this fight. Only skeleton forces remain to guard each settlement.

"Can we, within reason, expect to survive this onslaught?" asked Dan.

"Depends on what you mean by 'within reason'," said George closing his laptop.

"Many of the opposing forces are mere Champion level digimon, like the Tankmon and Mekanorimon, however there are a few Ultimates such as the DarkTyranomon and the MetalTyranomon. Nothing too troubling out there," concluded Tankdramon.

"Well yeah, but there are tens of thousands of them, while we only have about ten thousand digimon. I also see several more Vademon and some Cherrymon hanging around as well as at least a hundred Okuwamon," Dan was beginning to panic.

"Relax," said George, "the main threat is the flying digimon because they can scale the ridge without difficulty, so we should go after those first…and if memory serves we have two Mega digimon that can fly in addition to myself and many other digimon who can fly. Then, if we eliminate their air force, we hold air superiority and can attack them from the sky and ground at the same time."

"Excellent sir, I shall order all aerial digimon to be ready for takeoff," said Tankdramon, rushing to fulfill his CO's commands.

Within moments most of the aerial digimon had been scrambled and were flying to engage their opponents. Leading the pack were George, SaberGrandmon , and CyborgDragonmon.

Back in their temporary base, Tankdramon was leading the remaining forces in repelling the enemy's advance. As several Tankmon and Gorillamon began to scale the ridge, they bombarded them with furious assaults. The Tankmon and Gorillamon found that they couldn't defend themselves and continue climbing at the same time, but they were sitting ducks where they were now.

After sustaining heavy casualties on their first ground run, the enemy pulled back.

Meanwhile in the air, George, SaberGrandmon, and CyborgDragonmon were busy engaging the Okuwamon while their allied aerial digimon took out the remaining flying foes. Though they were numerous, the tide eventually turned in favor of the goggled teen and his companions.

Suddenly, the sky darkened as a chariot blocked out the moonlight. From the chariot dropped to figured shrouded in its shadow.

"Digidestined," said one of the figures, "your end has come!"

-------------

Hannah led her forces to victory in their first target, mainly thanks to Paildramon's recent raids and was determining where they should attack next when an enemy army was seen advancing towards their position.

"Looks like they decided to bring the party to us," remarked Paildramon casually as he charged up his weapons.

"We cannot possibly hope to win here," said Jimmy, "we're outmatched, outgunned, and outnumbered. We need to pull back."

"I'll keep 'em busy," said Paildramon, "you can escape. I'll be right behind you."

"Shouldn't somebody stay with you?" asked Rachel.

"No, I'll be fine; most of these guys are Champions," said Paildramon, but his eyes told the real story; he was scared to death.

This fact did not go unnoticed by Hannah, who realized that he intended to sacrifice himself for their safety and for the good of the Digital World.

"Surely there's another way," she said.

"No, if you send out any reinforcements you will risk losing the battle for this continent. You must take this battle to another time and location when you are better prepared and have the element of surprise," said Paildramon boldly.

"Very well," sighed Hannah, "we will fight them another day…thank you Paildramon."

The insectoid-dinosaur digimon nodded, and flew out to confront the enemy.

"Desperado Blaster!!!!!"

His attack was aimed at the ground in front of the advancing legion. It blasted up rocks and sent the pulverized dust into their blood red eyes temporarily blinding the front lines. The advance was halted as confusion spread through the ranks as row after row tripped over the blinded front line.

Paildramon turned his head, "GO!!" he shouted, and Hannah regretfully led the evacuation.

The dust cleared and the confusion died down leaving Paildramon exposed to with nowhere to run, but he had done his job.

The adversary legion began to advance on the Ultimate digimon with the intent of deleting him, but they were interrupted as two digimon appeared in front of them, but far from comforting Paildramon, it made him feel more terrified than he had in his entire existence.

-------------

Several hours had passed, and Paildramon had not returned. Every few minutes Rachel would look around for their friend, but he would never come back. Eventually she approached Hannah, who was busy fortifying their position and planning their next maneuver.

"Do you think Paildramon got lost looking for us?" she asked.

Hannah sighed, sometimes she wondered what George had seen in Rachel.

"No Rachel, he's not coming back…" she sighed.

"What do you mean, he said he'd be right behind us," responded Rachel.

"That was only to reassure us. He knew he'd never survive…now if you don't mind, I'd like to make sure that his death wasn't in vain," replied Hannah.

Rachel backed off and went to a corner to process this new information. She was thus engaged when Jimmy came over, having noticed her bloodshot eyes.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, "you don't look so good."

"I'm fine," she replied with a hint of steel in her voice, "just tired. It's been a long day."

Jimmy nodded, and then gasped in surprise as Rachel hugged him and started sobbing. He looked confused for a moment, and then slowly returned the embrace, looking rather uncomfortable.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Jim-my, b-b-but," she began, then took a deep breath and continued, "Paildramon's gone he sacrificed himself for us…if only George was here. He could have helped him…" she cut off and began crying again.

Jimmy's face darkened at the news of their ally's brave sacrifice, but he held back his tears until Rachel had finished crying and left to help with the offensive plans. He then let loose his emotions.

-------------

The chariot continued moving on its own, and passed the moon letting its light shine down on the battlefield. The shrouded figures came into view revealing a vampire and an orange monkey with sunglasses. George and Dan remembered having encountered these two digimon on Upload Island before defeating Satanmon.

"I thought Dragonmon had taken care of these two," said Dan, as he watched Etemon and Myotismon (for that's who the figures were) lead another enemy advance. Etemon was leading the ground troops while Myotismon was aiding the aerial troops.

Despite Tankdramon's best efforts, Etemon reflected most of the attacks and his troops kept on coming. Before the machine digimon knew it, the deranged monkey and his forces had reached the top of the ridge.

"Monkey Claw!!!"

Tankdramon gave an involuntary flinch as Etemon's attack connected although it didn't hurt that much, it left a permanent mark on his armor. Before Etemon could attack again, his forces were attacked from behind. Etemon saw the flash and turned around. George had detached himself from the aerial contingent and he rejoined his ground forces to repel the second enemy wave. As the monkey turned around, Tankdramon counter attacked.

"Gattling Blast!!!"

Etemon didn't have time to open his mouth as he was blasted by thousands of bullets. Some other bullets ricocheted off of other enemy infantry and broke the dark rings controlling them.

"You alright?" asked George.

"Fine, but I'll always have this scar to remember this battle by," replied Tankdramon.

The teen nodded and flew upwards to help SaberGrandmon and CyborgDragonmon finish off the enemy air forces.

By now, Myotismon noticed the destruction of his comrade and decided it was time for a strategic retreat. While the brunt of George's forces was engaged in the air, the vampire digimon fell back taking a majority of the remaining ground forces with him. His disappearance remained unnoticed until the last dark ring had been broken off the aerial enemies.

"Where's Myotismon?" asked CyborgDragonmon as he, SaberGrandmon, and George returned to the makeshift fort.

"He must have retreated unnoticed in the heat of the battle," replied Dan.

"I think it must have been sometime around the third wave of ground troops," said Tankdramon, "we were busy repelling them, and you were all busy with the aerial digimon."

George sighed. "So we're not done here after all," he said.

"I can use my sensors and radar to attempt to find the largest concentration of enemy forces. Even if Myotismon is not with that particular group, we will still eliminate many opponents," suggested Tankdramon.

"Agreed," said the goggled teen, "in the meantime, I'll take five."

He slumped against one of the crude walls and was soon fast asleep. Beside him, CyborgDragonmon and SaberGrandmon had dedigivolved into their Rookie forms and had also fallen asleep.

Dan observed this and sighed.

"Why can't I personally be as useful as George?" he wondered.

-------------

Paildramon awoke in a dark chamber. His head felt as though it had been trampled by a herd of Mammothmon, and his blasters were tied uselessly to his sides. He tried to move, but discovered that his arms and legs were chained to the dank wall. What feeble light came in, was from a few scattered torches placed randomly around the chamber.

"Where am I," wondered the warrior, "and why wasn't I deleted by the enemy army?"

He tried to remember what had happened right before he blacked out. He recalled that he had stayed behind to buy the Digidestined time to escape with their army to fight at a more strategic time. He knew that he had blinded the oncoming forces, but he also knew that the dust had cleared.

"So why am I not dead?" he thought again.

Two shadowy figures appeared in front of him.

"Oh yeah," he thought gloomily, "that's why."

The figures stepped into the dim light revealing Humongousmon's generals.

"Well, well, well," sneered LadyDevimon, "the mighty have truly fallen."

Paildramon snarled, but that only made the two evil digimon laugh.

"Is that the best you can do?" taunted SkullSatamon, "because it's not very effective."

"Why didn't you destroy me?" asked Paildramon.

"You're much more entertaining to us alive," replied LadyDevimon, "we've been looking for a symbol of the resistance that we could squash, and you're it."

"We will crush your hopes and dreams and utterly destroy your fighting spirit. After that, we may decide to kill you," added SkullSatamon.

"You shall serve as an example of what happens to those who defy the Great Humongousmon," concluded LadyDevimon.

Paildramon glared defiantly back at his captors.

"Shall we begin?" asked SkullSatamon casually.

"Nail Bone!!!!!"

"Darkness Wave!!!!!"

-------------

"Scan complete," said Tankdramon, "the largest remaining enemy forces have gathered in the desert. I will send the coordinates to George's laptop."

A few moments later, an email icon appeared on the goggled teen's screen with the data from Tankdramon's scan.

"It seems like that would be a likely place to go," said Dan, who was glancing at the screen, "I'll rouse our sleeping companions."

-------------

Hannah, Rachel, and Jimmy continued to study the map, unknowing of the plight of their former comrade. Eventually they decided it would be easiest to attack the enemies situated in the nearby mountain range. The fort there was small, and their flying digimon would be useful in scaling the mountains with ease.

Ferarimon, Lizardmon, and Dilmon digivolved to their Mega forms and led the attack wave.

-------------

Though it wasn't easy, Dan eventually woke up George, Crocmon, and Starpimon. They arrived at the desert a few hours from dawn and began trudging towards the coordinates provided by Tankdramon.

Though still outnumbered, they were no longer hopelessly outnumbered and the enemy had no flying digimon. The slight wind blew the sand from the tops of the dunes slightly impairing vision and flight, but it wasn't catastrophic.

"All in all," thought the goggled teen, "this mission has a very good chance of succeeding."

As the lights of the enemy camp drew nearer, they slowed their advance.

-------------

Myotismon had been hoping to remain undetected until the next evening, when he would have plenty of time to deal with his adversaries. As it was, he knew he had a few hours, so he wasn't panicking yet. He figured that this battle would be wrapped up quickly and in his favor. He sent out his Bakemon hordes and his Vademon, Tankmon, Cherrymon, Mekanorimon, and his Dark and Metal Tyranomon. Then, Myotismon disappeared into the shadows to confront George Helltower from the safety of the darkness.

-------------

As predicted, the mountain fort was easy to take. Now the Digidestined and IceAngemon's forces controlled the highest regions of the continent and could easily bombard anyone foolish enough to attack them, as well as see their enemies coming from miles away. All in all, Hannah felt she had done well to choose this as the first place they attacked. The next phase was one that would require a lot of patience. She sent out little squads of flying digimon to each of the nearest enemy bases with the hope of provoking the enemies into following them to the mountain, but only a few at a time were sent so as not to overwhelm the mountain's new defenders.

-------------

George was leading his forces towards the enemy camp, when Tankdramon held up a warning arm.

"My sensors are picking up movement in our direction. It's a good bet they know we're coming," he said.

"Very well," said George, "send the Armormon, Sealsdramon, and Commandramon to the front lines and tell them to prepare to engage the enemy."

"Yes sir!" came the reply.

As George himself prepared to move to the front, he was struck from behind by a figure hidden in the shadows.

The Warrior of Power turned around and blasted in the direction he thought the attack came from, but he missed, and was struck again. Apparently his opponent was a master of the shadows. George shrugged and launched a volley of energy blasts behind him to flush out his unseen enemy. None of them connected.

"Strange," thought George, turning around, but looking over his shoulder.

As he turned his head, he felt a presence next to him, but before he could react, two fangs pierced his neck causing him to collapse. His vision blurred and became unfocused as he struggled to maintain consciousness.

-------------

The first arrivals were heading back to the mountain, leading enemy forces behind them. As they approached the mountain, the enemy pushed forward, determined to catch them before they escaped beyond the mountain. The ground in front of them erupted as they fell into pit traps dug by Drimojamon, the first of many obstacles yet to come. The enemy was then bombarded by a wave of Airdramon and Birdramon. By that point, they had reached the foot of the mountain, and were disconcerted to find themselves fighting an uphill battle. Enemy after enemy fell as their rings were broken. Eventually they all were sprawled out at the foot of the mountain, unconscious.

"Clear them out before the next wave arrives," said Hannah, delighted with the success of her plan.

Her forces descended the mountain bringing up the unconscious digimon.

-------------

George managed to regain control of his body and immediately blasted Myotismon off of him. The vampire digimon staggered to remain upright, and the battle resumed between the weakened George and the wily vampire.

-------------

Hours had passed, and Paildramon was in great pain. His captors were driving him to the very precipice of death with no intention of pushing him over. Though the torture was internally killing him, he showed no sign of weakness. Although he had prepared himself for death and not this, he used the same resistance to silently defy his torturers. They noticed.

"He still has fighting spirit," noted SkullSatamon.

"Perhaps a different form of punishment will break him," suggested LadyDevimon.

"What did you have in mind?" asked the staffed being curiously.

"This," said the fallen angel, and she held up a mirror.

She placed the mirror in front of the chained warrior so he could see what the hours of torture had done to his once healthy body.

His face was a mass of cuts and blood which would undoubtedly leave him permanently scarred. His torso was slashed into ribbons and some of his ribs were sticking out. Black digital blood leaked from lacerations in his tail, which had several broken bones. His right arm was hanging loosely from his body, and his left arm was missing a few digits. His once powerful legs were slashed and bloody. The warrior stared at the mirror for around five minutes and then let out a piercing cry or agony. His captors began to laugh, but it was cut short as the ground around them began to shake. Paildramon didn't notice the quaking, but his captors reacted immediately.

"Let's leave him here and let him look at himself for a while. We can deal with the enemy insurgents and return to torture him some more," said SkullSatamon.

The two generals left the beaten and nearly broken Paildramon chained in the dark hole staring at his haggard reflection in the mirror.

-------------

As George's forces continued to battle in the desert, Myotismon became more and more nervous. Dawn was rapidly approaching, and then he would be powerless. Due to his haste, he became reckless. He attacked George over and over again not taking the time to hide in the receding shadows. As such, George had managed to get in several blows, which were not helping matters. The teen had realized that, as a vampire, Myotismon was vulnerable to sunlight, so he fought merely to delay, and thus was more careful. He faked a glance in the direction of the fighting armies, and retaliated to Myotismon's forthcoming attack. The teen grabbed Myotismon by the cape and held him down as the sun began to rise. The vampire digimon gave a piercing cry and was deleted. The goggled combatant wiped the sweat from his eyes and collapsed in the sand, worn out from the loss of blood.

-------------

Tankdramon's warning had given the army enough time to prepare for the arrival of their adversaries, and they were rapidly freeing them. Tankdramon himself was leading the ground forces flanked by SaberGrandmon and CyborgDragonmon. The machine digimon had noticed his CO in one-on-one combat with Myotismon, and decided that he could handle it. Hearing Myotismon's shriek confirmed that thought, and he expected their leader to join in the battle shortly afterwards, but was surprised when he didn't. By this point though, the battle was pretty much won, so he wasn't unduly concerned. After another half an hour of struggling, they had finally freed the last digimon from Humongousmon's dark rings. It was the newly dedigivolved Crocmon who first noticed his partner lying in the sand. His skin was pale and he had a high fever.

"Hey!" he called, "we need help here!"

Tankdramon rumbled over with Dan, Starpimon, and a few other digimon. "Alright," Tankdramon ordered, "we need to get him immediate medical attention. One of you Armormon, carry George to the nearest shelter. Dan, inspect our supplies for any medical equipment that will be useful for treating humans. I will contact IceAngemon and inform him what happened."

George was taken to the now empty enemy camp and Dan brought over some medicine and a cold compress.

Tankdramon rolled over and stood beside his leader.

"I've sent word to IceAngemon's headquarters. He's busy observing an assault on Databank right now in his private war room, but Piximon promised to tell him as soon as he gets out," the machine said.

"What can we do now?" asked Dan, looking at their fallen leader.

"Nothing, just wait," said Tankdramon.

Crocmon sat at the foot of George's bed, determined never to leave his partner's side.

-------------

Some time had passed, and more enemy waves had been vanquished, but they were still a long way from reclaiming the entire continent, and Hannah was sure there would be at least one battle where they were drawn from the mountain.

"Our aerial troops are getting tired Hannah," said Jimmy coming over to her.

"Very well, this will be our last wave for a while," she replied staring into the surrounding territory searching for any sign of the enemy.

Jimmy nodded and went to give the new orders as he had taken over for Paildramon.

-------------

George awoke a few hours later. The sun was shining brightly overhead, and he shielded his eyes for a moment. Voices were speaking on the edge of his consciousness, and he felt something shift near his feet.

Suddenly, a familiar voice cried out, "he's awake!" and George felt something cold press against his forehead. The voices were silenced.

George opened his eyes fully and saw that Tankdramon, Dan, Crocmon, Starpimon, and a holographic image of IceAngemon were staring at him.

"Are you alright sir?" asked Tankdramon.

"Fine," said the teen standing up and stretching.

"Good," said the image of IceAngemon, "because I need you to help me run another campaign."

"I'm not finished with this one yet," objected the goggled teen.

"You will leave Tankdramon and Dan along with a few companies of soldiers. That should be plenty to finish off the remaining forces on Server, especially since you deleted both of Humongousmon's generals in that region," replied the angel, "all in all you must be congratulated on a very successful campaign."

"Thank you sir," said the Warrior of Power.

"I will arrange for transportation, have your army meet them on the beach in half an hour," said the angel signing off.

George sighed. "No rest for the weary," he quipped.

"This is goodbye sir," said Tankdramon, "I enjoyed working with you and hope that our factions will again unite someday so I will have the pleasure again."

"It was agreeable to work with you as well. Your sensors made what could have been a difficult campaign relatively easy," said George.

"I'll see you soon George," said Dan, "we'll be alright."

"Take care of yourselves," said the goggled teen.

He then turned and started giving orders to his troops leaving three companies behind to garrison Server and to take out the remaining enemies. The rest of his army and Crocmon followed him towards the beach, where IceAngemon had the arranged transportation waiting in the form of the Whamon from before.

"You again," quipped the leading Whamon, "what are we your personal taxis?"

"I thought you didn't fight for IceAngemon?" asked George confused.

"He made contact with us as we pursued the remaining sea digimon from File Island," replied the whale digimon, "now hop on, and prepare for a long trip to Hard drive."

-------------

"Four of my generals have fallen," said Humongousmon as he watched the monitors carefully, "but the war is far from over."

A Granitemon head technician entered the throne room carefully.

"What news so you have to report?" asked the mechanical monstrosity.

"Our experiments are proceeding as planned sir. Soon you will have two more generals even more powerful than your others."

"Excellent," said the massive machine, "I will continue to watch what unfolds. Have Dragomon, Argomon, and NeoDevimon put on alert for any enemy advances."

"Yes sir!" said the Granitemon as he rushed to fulfill his master's orders.

Narrator: What sinister experiments are being performed by Humongousmon and will the Digidestined finish their campaigns successfully? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21: whew, that was long. I'll be back soon with some more updates, and don't forget that I've written some episodes staged after the war, so for a while updates should be relatively regular.

Sponsor: good!

21: adios for now!


	32. The Great Digital War part 3

21: whew. I know I promised this by the end of September, but I added quite a few subplots, and had one to finish from last episode. In total, this comes out to about 11,000 words (not including the introduction and the conclusion with myself and the Sponsor) which is about 25 pages.

Sponsor: What do you want a medal or something? You could have split this into 2 episodes.

21: I didn't feel like running a 4 part sequence. I'm more than happy with the way things turned out.

Sponsor: Fine, fine. Whatever. The21stMartian doesn't own digimon, so no suing. Can we get on with it?

21: Yes, without further ado I'd like to present the long awaited conclusion to the Digital War arc, namely...

The Great Digital War part 3: Dangerous Digivolutions

(Jimmy): George and his forces arrived on Server and met his Lieutenant, Tankdramon. Meanwhile, Rachel and I retook USB and Port Islands and met up with Hannah on Databank where we met Paildramon, our Lieutenant. After several successful battles, George and his forces managed to defeat Etemon and Myotismon as well as the vast majority of Humongousmon's forces on Server. IceAngemon ordered George to meet up with him on Hard drive, where they hope to retake that continent. He left Dan and Tankdramon behind to mop up the remaining enemies on Server. Back on Databank, things had not been going too well. Paildramon sacrificed himself to save us, and we still have a lot of enemy forces left to deal with. Where is Humongousmon? His absence is freaking me out…

Having left the beaten Paildramon in his cell, LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon went out to find the source of the commotion. What they saw were several Airdramon launching their attacks at random places in the city. They were too high for the city's defenses or defensive forces to counterattack. As quickly as they had arrived, the Airdramon stopped bombing and flew away in the direction of Databank's mountain range.

Humongousmon's generals ran into the center of the chaos and started shouting orders.

"After them!!" screamed LadyDevimon.

"Charge!!!" yelled SkullSatamon.

The controlled digimon lurched after the fleeing Airdramon with the two Generals in the lead. Before they could reach the safety of the mountains, the Airdramon found themselves confronted by the two Ultimate digimon.

"What should we do with them?" asked SkullSatamon.

"These have no value. They are merely the cannon fodder. We can dispose of them," replied LadyDevimon.

With a few blasts, the Airdramon were gone and replaced by dust particles which were quickly blown away in the wind.

-------------

George and his army were once again being transported by the Whamon protectors of Net Ocean. They had been at sea for a while and were about halfway to Hard drive, when a massive whirlpool appeared in front of the lead Whamon. From the depths of the whirlpool arose a strange being. He looked like a mutated octopus.

"Stop right there Digidestined," commanded the being, "I am Dragomon, lord of the sea and Humongousmon's faithful general. You shall not pass here alive."

George stood up from his perch on top of the largest Whamon's head, and prepared to deal with this latest threat, when he was stopped by a burst of water from the Whamon's spout.

"Whoa there!" said the whale digimon, "you've been through a lot recently, and you still have a lot to deal with. Let me take care of this obstacle."

The teen reluctantly agreed and ordered his forces on the massive Whamon to move to other Whamon so as not to interfere with the battle. George stayed however claiming to be a backup in case things should start to go south.

Whamon charged at Dragomon who raised his tentacles into a defensive stance.

"Blasting Spout!!!"

"Tentacle Claw!!!"

The marine battle had begun.

-------------

"Something's wrong," said Hannah, "the Airdramon who attacked the southern target haven't returned yet…"

"It's possible they were deleted," commented Jimmy darkly.

Hannah sighed, it was time to descend the mountain and attack the target head on. That would be costly and possibly suicide.

"We'll wait until the other Airdramon return and the ones here have rested. Then we will leave a company or two to defend this fort and go off to attack the enemy city in the south," said Hannah.

"Alright," said Jimmy, and he went to relay those orders.

"I bet that's where Humongousmon's generals on Databank are," said Hannah thinking out loud, "we haven't bumped into them yet…"

Rachel walked in.

"If that's true," she said, "you can be sure we're in for a long fight."

"How do you know?" asked Hannah, "you haven't met any of them yet."

"Jimmy told me about his encounter with Phantomon on USB. Even though they're Ultimates they are still powerful enough to hurt Megas," said Rachel.

"I see," said Hannah, "that is worrisome."

"You think that's bad," said Rachel, "I just heard from headquarters. George's campaign on Server is being wrapped up by Dan and Tankdramon. George himself was injured in a battle against Myotismon, one of Humongousmon's generals on Server. Although he has since recovered and been sent off to Hard drive."

"These generals can hurt George?" asked Hannah skeptically.

"Yes, apparently he was out cold in the sand when Crocmon found him. By the time he woke up, all the fighting was over," answered Rachel turning to leave.

Hannah opened her mouth, but Rachel interjected.

"Don't worry, he's fine now, just a little fatigued. He'll get some rest on his way to Hard drive," she said.

With that, she left not realizing how wrong she was.

-------------

The two attacks collided in a small explosion that blew both combatants backwards. Dragomon recovered first, and launched another attack.

"Tentacle Flapping!!!!"

Although the attack connected, Whamon was so big it didn't faze him that much, and he managed to recover quickly. As Dragomon prepared to launch another attack, Whamon rammed him. The assault winded him, and Dragomon began to sink, unable to move, but Whamon wasn't finished yet.

"Tidal Wave!!!!"

The water churned and made it even more difficult for Dragomon to catch his breath, he floated to the surface unconscious.

"Blasting Spout!!!!"

Whamon's attack narrowly missed George as he struggled to see what was going on. The teen fell backwards onto the massive digimon's back, surprised.

Just as the attack was about to hit Dragomon, the mutant digimon sunk below the depths and disappeared from view. A few moments later, Whamon was knocked upwards and out of the water by a barrage of Dragomon's attacks (this is not an easy feat).

As he landed back into the water, Whamon saw his adversary waiting with tentacles at the ready. Whamon knew his underside was more vulnerable than his metal covered upper body and that if Dragomon managed to get one more solid hit, he'd be severely injured at best. He had seconds to come up with a plan, and the pain from this latest attack wasn't helping.

"Tidal Wave!!!!"

Whamon began spinning in the air creating a whirlwind, which shifted his course so that he landed safely behind Dragomon.

"Mouth Sandwich Attack!!!!"

Whamon opened his massive maw and chomped down on his unsuspecting adversary. His metallic teeth pierced Dragomon and another of Humongousmon's generals was sent to Davy Jones' locker.

-------------

"My lord, I believe we have found the correct formula to achieve your desired results," said a Granitemon technician running into Humongousmon's throne room.

"Indeed?" asked the mechanical monarch, "very well, I shall investigate, but beware. If I find you have wasted my time I will not be very forgiving."

The technician led the gargantuan digimon into a nearby laboratory where several head technicians were gathered pouring over various schematics and chemicals. One of them looked up, having heard his master's approach.

"My lord," he said, "it's ready."

The head technicians produced a test tube which contained a blood red solution. They brought it over to a worn and beaten looking Vademon who was chained nearby. They poured the solution into the Vademon's mouth. For a second, nothing happened. Then the Vademon began to glow in a black light.

"Vademon digivolve to—Ebemon!!!!!!!"

Instead of the tanish creature with a big brain and many tentacles, there now stood a white robotic looking creature with black eyes, a robotic brain, and several metallic tentacles.

"Excellent," said Humongousmon, "now try it on the Seadramon."

The technicians took another vial of the formula and force fed it to a weary Seadramon in a nearby fish tank.

"Seadramon dark digivolve to—WaruSeadramon!!!!!!!"

Humongousmon turned towards the technicians.

"Are they combat ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir," came the reply, "all the exhaustion and bruises they felt before are now gone. This formula not only digivolves digimon; it also turns them into fighting machines, they can go for hours without feeling any pain whatsoever."

"Very good," said Humongousmon, "start mass producing the formula. I want all of my remaining digimon, the Granitemon warriors included, to be given a dose of it. Then my army shall be invincible!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" chorused the technicians.

-------------

After another few hours, George and his army landed on Hard drive. There they found IceAngemon, Piximon, and reinforcements.

"What kept you?" demanded Piximon, swinging his spear around.

"We were intercepted by one of Humongousmon's generals," explained George.

"We have much work to do," said IceAngemon, "I suggest we begin as soon as possible."

The other two nodded.

"Our forces on this continent have retrieved data on Humongousmon's generals in this area. They are called Argomon and NeoDevimon. Both are ruthless and powerful, though not as powerful as their master," said the holy general, "they have given us more trouble than any other generals thus far, and, provided Hannah is successful on Databank, they will be the last two generals Humongousmon has. Our intelligence suggests that he has no generals on Driver because of all the Granitemon that support him, so Driver will still be a very difficult continent to take."

"Despite the Granitemon, that seems a little shortsighted of him," said the teen, "I'm sure he has generals that our intelligence doesn't know about."

"Agree with George I do, yep yep," said Piximon.

"I think so too," said Crocmon.

"Either way, I suggest we get a move on," said IceAngemon.

They marched to their most fortified facility on Hard drive and began analyzing their opponent's position. Hard drive's topography was mainly a tundra and urban areas.

"I take it you fight better in colder weather?" George asked IceAngemon.

"Not really," said the holy general, "I can fight wherever there is water vapor in the air, which is basically everywhere except for the most arid deserts."

"Water vapor?" said the teen quizzically.

"Turn himself into water he can, yep yep," said Piximon, "but only if there is enough water vapor in the air to heat up his molecules. Sort of like Depthmon can change into water as long as they are in water, but in their case the water must be a liquid. In the case of IceAngemon in any state the water can be, solid, liquid, or gas, yep yep!"

George raised an eyebrow. Apparently he still had a lot to learn about digimon.

"So what do you suggest we do first," he asked the general, "I presume you have mort combat experience than I."

"The urban developments are going to be well reinforced. I suggest we take the tundra first and then attack the cities from all directions," said IceAngemon.

"What about Argomon and NeoDevimon?" asked Crocmon.

"If they show up, it will likely be in the cities," replied IceAngemon, "neither of them is adept at fighting in the cold, and the cities are the more strategic locations on this continent."

"Argue with that logic I cannot, nope nope," agreed Piximon.

George and Crocmon nodded. It seemed like a good idea.

-------------

Hannah's contingent marched across the continent in a southern direction. Their progress was occasionally impeded by enemy barricades and a few ragtag companies engaged them in battle, but their leadership was weak, so they were easily dealt with.

As they approached the city limits, they noticed more barricades and fortifications.

Hannah gritted her teeth. Just getting to the city would be costly, let alone fighting within the city. The enemy clearly held the advantage here because even if they were to lose, the price would be too high.

Jimmy came up next to her, "how're we going to go about this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "I wish Paildramon was still here, he has more combat training than any of us.

"Perhaps we could try to contact Andromon at Headquarters, he's a robot, so he should be able to come up with a strategy in no time," suggested Jimmy.

"It'll take time, and we're sitting ducks out here. If they spot us…" began Hannah hesitantly.

"The massacre will be less severe than if we attempt to attack the city head on," finished Jimmy.

Hannah sighed, unable to argue with his point.

"Fine," she said, "I'll contact HQ."

-------------

Andromon was monitoring the progression of the various campaigns in progress through status reports uploaded onto his computer screens every few minutes via the network of cables that ran under the Digital World. How they got there, nobody knew, but they acted just like satellites would in the real world.

He noted, with more than just a little satisfaction, that the Server campaign had been successfully completed, and that Databank had been ridded of a large chunk of adversaries.

As of yet, however, very little had occurred on Hard drive, despite the fact that George had arrived there hours ago. The robot frowned, concerned, but not unduly so. He was certain that George, IceAngemon, and Piximon had something up their sleeves.

His comm. line beeped, someone was attempting to call him.

"Andromon here," he said picking up the device.

"Andromon, this is Dan, we've finished up on Server, Starpimon and I are heading back to HQ, and Tankdramon's been ordered to return to his faction's headquarters, which is apparently under attack on Hard drive. He's taking with him all of our Special Forces," said Dan.

"Will their absence weaken our defenses on Server excessively?" inquired Starpimon.

"I do not think so," said Andromon, "if it is indeed true that Tankdramon's leaders have called him back, we cannot force him or his forces to stay on Server. Furthermore, with all of the fronts we are engaging our adversaries in, as well as their offensive maneuver against the D-Brigade, it is highly unlikely Humongousmon will be able to spare sufficient forces to reclaim either File Island or Server without critically weakening his position elsewhere. He is low on generals and cannot afford to send them away from their current positions as they are under attack. He cannot afford to weaken his position on Driver since that is where his main headquarters is. All in all, we are in a very good position considering just a few days ago we were outnumbered and losing territory at a rapid pace."

"Alright, then we're on our way back," said Dan, and he terminated the connection.

Almost as soon as Andromon had put down the comm. it rang again.

"Andromon here," the robot repeated.

"Hey, this is Hannah. I need some advice. We managed to take out a lot of enemies without a problem, but now we are faced with a direct battle where we're at a massive disadvantage," Hannah said.

"We could use your help in the strategy department," added Jimmy.

"It would help if you elaborated on your current situation," replied the robot.

"Relaying pictures and schematics of enemy fortifications…now," said Hannah.

As Andromon gazed at the newly uploaded files, Hannah, Jimmy, and their digimon explained their current situation from Paildramon's sacrifice to the present. The robot assessed the data, and came up with many solutions. He presented the solution with the least amount of calculated casualties to the awaiting Digidestined.

"Have two of your three digimon, digivolve to Mega, and lead the charge into the outer defenses. Leave the last one as a reserve for fighting off the generals along with about half to three quarters of your forces who will reinforce your frontlines upon breaching the city," the android advised.

"Sounds good, thanks," said Jimmy.

With that, they disconnected and left Andromon to continue managing IceAngemon's remaining forces, ordering a few companies to return to base in anticipation of the final assault against Driver.

-------------

"Ferarimon warp digivolve to—MetalElectromon!!!!!!!"

"Dilmon warp digivolve to—MetalCybressmon!!!!!!!"

The two Megas charged out of the outcropping and burst directly into the enemy fortifications blasting as they flew, but the surprised adversaries delayed their counterstrike long enough for Hannah's frontlines to break through and begin aiding the Megas in their assault. Countless enemies were freed during the surprise maneuver, and they managed to cut a path to the city with few casualties, but the main battle would be within the city. The remainder of Hannah's forces charged through the path cut by the frontlines and the two Megas, with Lizardmon ready to digivolve at anytime.

Upon arriving in the city with the reserves, Hannah, Jimmy, and Rachel saw that the two Megas were busy ripping up large clusters of enemies on rooftops and in the air, while the frontlines were occupied with the ground forces, and there were a lot of them. Already both sides had suffered heavy casualties, but now that the element of surprise had been used up, the tide was turning in favor of the city's defenses…until the arrival of the reserves that is.

With the reserves came a new wave of digimon fighting to protect their world from the evil of Humongousmon and another Mega.

"Lizardmon warp digivolve to—GigaPterodactylmon!!!!!!!"

GigaPterodactylmon charged into the fray and immediately evened the odds, and when the reserves started fighting as well, the tide turned once again in favor of the "good guys".

-------------

Hours had passed in the dark dungeon, or at least it felt like hours. It was impossible to tell the time of day due to the lack of windows.

LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon were once again tormenting their captor having returned from dealing with the Airdramon, but at this point, nothing they said or did could make Paildramon's situation worse. True, they occasionally added another bruise to his physical body, or his mental being, but by now he had so many another one or two didn't make a difference. They had kept the mirror so that it faced him, and he was chained such that he was always looking at either it or his captors. Despite his pleas they refused to blind him. Suddenly, the ground shook again, harder this time than the last, and bits of the ceiling crumbled and began to cave in.

The generals immediately went topside to determine the cause of the commotion, and found the city under assault by three rampaging Mega digimon as well as several legions of other non-controlled digimon. The situation looked hopeless, but the generals slunk into the shadows and started picking off the Rookies, Champions, and even a few Ultimates from their adversaries. Eventually, they were spotted by Hannah, who had been keeping an eye out for them. She immediately sent GigaPterodactylmon after then, but by the time the reptile digimon got there, the generals were gone.

They reappeared behind the Digidestined, and Hannah was grabbed unceremoniously by LadyDevimon, who extended her claws towards the girl's neck. SkullSatamon meanwhile reached for Jimmy, but was stopped by an angry looking MetalElectromon.

"Don't you dare!" growled the golden insect digimon, "Raging Lightning!!!!!!"

SkullSatamon gulped and attempted to flee, but was unable to beat the speed of light, as a bolt from the heavens struck him down and into a little crispy critter whose ashes were blown away in the wind.

As the insect turned towards where LadyDevimon had been, he found she had disappeared with Hannah. He sighed and looked over to where GigaPterodactylmon was busy ripping apart a dozen enemies at once.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell her that her partner was kidnapped by one of Humongousmon's generals," he said, a terrified look visible in his segmented eyes.

-------------

The wall behind Paildramon finally gave way, breaking the links that connected his chains to it. Paildramon was finally free…well as free as he could be dragging along four heavy chains with his damaged body, but he had determined that he would not die, not when his allies were so close. (He had, by now, guessed that it was the Digidestined causing the ruckus aboveground.) He slowly began to lurch towards the stairs at the other end of the room taking one last glance at his gaunt reflection in the mirror as he walked by it.

-------------

"There she is!!!" yelled GigaPterodactylmon, "after her!!!"

Having finished mopping up their enemies within the city (which was relatively easy after the generals were dissuaded from participating in the proceedings), the Digidestined and their allies had began to clear out the remaining enemy encampments outside the city and to search for LadyDevimon, who had now been seen fleeing the city toward the ocean. With GigaPterodactylmon in the lead and the other two Megas following close behind, the two Digidestined and their remaining forces charged out of the city in pursuit of the unholy general.

-------------

Paildramon finally reached the top of the stairs and limped doggedly over to the door. He pushed it open and found himself staring at deserted streets. The buildings were all in ruin and there were several smoking craters that evidenced a massive battle having just finished within the city.

"If I hurry, I might just catch the last company before they leave," thought the dragon digimon, and he stumbled outside to see the retreating forms of his allies running and flying towards the ocean, they were already too far gone for him to catch up, and he had been relieved of his communications equipment upon his capture. He was truly alone, and nobody realized he was still alive. These two facts combined with his current physical condition finally broke Paildramon's spirits as he slumped to the ground surrounded by death and destruction.

-------------

Unknowing that they left a comrade behind, the two Digidestined and their allies streaked across the continent in pursuit of their kidnapped leader. GigaPterodactylmon was flying the fastest, a fire burning in her eyes, and her muscles tense in fury.

"If she's harmed one hair on Hannah's head…" began the reptilian digimon

"Relax," said MetalCybressmon, "when you're this hot tempered you'll only hinder yourself."

"Yeah," added MetalElectromon, "just look at Dan."

The three Megas chuckled, and GigaPterodactylmon relaxed a little.

"She moves fast for an Ultimate," commented MetalCybressmon.

"Perhaps I can take her out, even at this distance," remarked MetalElectromon.

"No," protested GigaPterodactylmon, "you risk hurting Hannah."

The insectoid digimon recalled her rampaging assault when she found out Hannah had been kidnapped and decided to keep his suggestions to himself.

"We'll catch her," assured MetalCybressmon, "she'll have to stop sooner or later going at that speed."

"Preferably sooner," growled GigaPterodactylmon.

-------------

The Hard drive campaign had not really begun yet despite the fact that they had come up with their strategy hours ago. They had just taken their first enemy encampment when IceAngemon received a communication from the leader of the D-Brigade informing him that they were under attack, and that all units outside of Hard drive would be called back to defend their base. IceAngemon had offered his services along with those of George and Piximon's, which were gratefully accepted. Thus it was that the three combatants found themselves leading their troops into the heart of the D-Brigade's territory, which was well within their controlled urban areas. Upon arriving at the city's gates, they were met with a familiar, and slightly scarred, face.

"I was not aware that you were reassigned to this particular continent sir," said Tankdramon as he rumbled towards the head of the returning troops.

"I was not aware that Hard drive was where your main home was located," replied George.

"I suppose that is true sir," said Tankdramon, as the gates swung open to admit them, "now, if I might be the first to welcome you to the Nexus, the fortress that never sleeps."

With that, the armored digimon led the way into the sprawling metropolis. There were many fortifications on the city's outskirts, and many strategic locations within the city to attack from. There were skyscrapers that were at least 40 stories high, which was taller than any unnatural structure George had seen thus far in his travels in the Digital World. The palace was located in the heart of the city, surrounded by another plethora of fortifications. Many Commandramon squads patrolled the streets, led by vigilant Sealsdramon. Here and there rumbled a Tankdramon keeping sharp watch on everything within the city's limits. As they approached the palace, the patrolling squads became squads of Sealsdramon and the commanders were Tankdramon. Nothing could sneak into this city undetected.

"Man," thought George, "I'd hate to have to assault this place. It'd be impossible to get in without putting the whole city on alert."

Another thought occurred to him.

"Tankdramon," he said, "if you have so many forces, why do you not use them to retake the rest of Hard drive?"

"I would not expect you to understand," said Tankdramon shaking his mechanical head, "We of the D-Brigade do not care about how much territory we control, but rather how well we control it. The Nexus is the most well defended city in the Digital World, including all of the Granitemon's cities on Driver. We decided we could spare a few legions for IceAngemon's cause, as we were proving unconquerable here. However, recent activities suggest a massive assault is being staged by our adversaries in this region. An undercover Commandramon found out that the nearby enemy controlled cities have been reinforced beyond their normal requirements. They know we are not planning to attack them, and according to our intelligence have no idea you're here, so we must conclude it is meant as an attack force. Although we are certain we will be able to overcome this offensive, we want all units present to insure that our casualties are within the acceptable range, and we will not be susceptible to another attack should Humongousmon himself come a-callin'."

"That strategy actually makes sense," said George thoughtfully, "many's the time in Earth's history where power hungry warlords tried to conquer too much, and spread themselves too thin. They often found themselves defending multiple fronts with malnourished soldiers."

Tankdramon led the party of three inside the palace, their respective armies having to wait outside. They walked down a long hall guarded by Sealsdramon and Tankdramon. As they approached the massive double doors at the end of the hallway, a Commandramon stepped over to greet them. This Commandramon was different from the others, for one, he was wearing a uniform with many medallions. For another, he was not armed with the standard weaponry of the other Commandramon, instead he had the latest array of pistols and rifles in various holsters on his uniform.

Tankdramon ran introductions, "IceAngemon, Piximon, and George Helltower, to see the leader," he said to the Commandramon.

To the others he said, "this Commandramon is our leader's personal assistant. He has proven himself above and beyond all others of his level, and even some of those in higher levels."

The Commandramon went into the throne room, and was back in less than a minute.

"Our leader is expecting you," he said, and signaled the Tankdramon near the doors to open them wide enough for the party to enter.

-------------

LadyDevimon was running out of steam, and she knew it. Unless she could think of something quickly, the pesky Digidestined would catch up to her, and it didn't matter that she had a hostage, because the mechanical digimon could use their targeting arrays to hit her and not Hannah.

Hannah, who had struggled at first, was now unconscious in the dark general's arms.

"The girl is my only bargaining chip, if I can set up a meeting where they cannot see me, then I can arrange for her to live provided they let me go. It grinds my gears to let a prisoner go, but my life is more important than one prisoner," thought the general.

She had studied the terrain well enough to know of some cliffs near the edge of the continent. She'd drop Hannah off one of them, and escape while her pursuers dived for the falling girl. At least that way she wouldn't have to bargain like a petty henchman.

As she approached the cliffs, her opponents began gaining on her. She found the largest cliff and let go of her cargo without stopping for even a moment.

Jagged rocks leapt up to greet the falling girl, as she spiraled unconscious to her doom, her digimon and allies too far away to reach her in time.

-------------

George's first impression of the throne room was that it was crowded, he now realized that was an understatement. Apparently the D-Brigade's leader did not believe in excess comfort.

The throne room doubled as a conference room, and tripled as a war room. (The difference being a conference room is just a table and chairs, a war room has a table and chairs, but also several digital consoles for monitoring developing situations.) The king sat on a majestic chair, but it wasn't as grand as a throne. The king himself was covered in black armor with yellow stripes on his arms and legs. His right arm ended in massive, sword-like claws, his left arm ended in a hand (go figure). He had two angel's wings and a tail. The top of his head was a horizontal V with red hair sticking out at the bottom.

"Greetings, I am Darkdramon, leader of the D-Brigade. Welcome to our control center the Nexus," he said.

"Hello Darkdramon," said IceAngemon, "it is a pleasure to meet you at last. I thank you for the assistance you have given us in our war against Humongousmon and his cohorts."

Darkdramon grunted in acknowledgement.

"Come, we must prepare quickly for the impending invasion," he said.

The D-Brigade's leader led the way to a conference table surrounded by consoles displaying data on the D-Brigade's army, Humongousmon's army, maps, and other random pieces of information.

Darkdramon sat at a special seat designated for him, he sat IceAngemon to his right, Piximon stood on the table to his left (he was too short to sit down), and George was seated at the foot of the table. Tankdramon stood by his leader's side, not moving nor speaking unless spoken to. The meeting came to order, and the situation was explained, strategies were discussed and rejected, but it a harried manner as time was short.

Darkdramon looked directly at the teen whenever he spoke, as though looking into George's soul and analyzing him. This made the teen a little uncomfortable, but he realized it came with his title as Warrior of Power. Undoubtedly, Darkdramon had heard some prophecy regarding him, and was attempt to decide if the boy fit the descriptions.

Apparently satisfied on both accounts, the leader sat back in his chair and concluded the meeting.

"It's settled," he said, "we will allow them to attack us, and we will allow them within the city so our two armies may close in on them from all sides as George suggested. Our intelligence suggests that the attack will occur around 31:65, that's in around an hour," he added as George looked confused.

The other four nodded and exited the throne room to make preparations.

-------------

GigaPterodactylmon saw her partner falling towards her doom, and realized she wouldn't be able to reach her in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I have to fly faster!" the reptilian digimon thought desperately, "but I'm already flying as fast as I can."

-------------

Although still unconscious, Hannah felt the desperation of her partner, and realized she must be in some kind of danger. She couldn't wake up yet, but she channeled her feelings towards GigaPterodactylmon. As she continued to fall, her digivice began to glow, as did GigaPterodactylmon.

-------------

GigaPterodactylmon felt great, she had never felt so good in her entire existence. She was rejuvenated and could fly even faster now. Her old physical limits were a thing of the past as she shot out from between a startled MetalElectromon and MetalCybressmon, who struggled to maintain their balance as the air currents behind the reptilian digimon were powerful gusts. Jimmy and Rachel held on tight to MetalElectromon so they wouldn't blow away.

"What the heck was that?" asked MetalElectromon.

In no time at all, GigaPterodactylmon had reached her partner's comatose and still falling form. She caught Hannah on her back, and raced forward to apprehend and punish the being who had put her partner in such a precarious situation.

-------------

LadyDevimon felt a powerful presence catching up to her from behind, at first she thought it was her master, but then she realized he wouldn't be coming up behind her, he'd be coming towards her from the front. She turned slowly as she felt the presence catch up to her, and was startled to she a still glowing GigaPterodactylmon carrying her partner on her back.

"Well, well, well," said GigaPterodactylmon, "if it isn't the wench who kidnapped and nearly killed my partner."

"ummm…" stuttered LadyDevimon, "can we talk about this?"

"No," came the reply. There was no mercy in GigaPterodactylmon's eyes.

LadyDevimon turned and attempted to flee, but GigaPterodactylmon wasn't about to let that happen.

"Sonic Winds!!!!"

The air around the unholy general swirled and slashed her into tiny particles that were blown away in the maelstrom. Another of Humongousmon's generals had bit the dust.

-------------

As predicted, the Nexus was attacked within an hour of the adjournment of the counsel with Darkdramon. Fortunately, it had been enough time to set George's plan in motion. The outer defenses were partially withdrawn to give the appearance that nothing was expected, and the armies were in place at strategic points within the city. Darkdramon was to keep an eye on the progression of the skirmishes throughout the massive city from the control center in his throne room and give updates and orders when needed, and CyborgDragonmon was to stay with him as his personal guard in case of trouble.

The first wave of the enemy forces was repelled easily before it got to the city walls (although they wanted to give the impression they were not expecting anything, they did not want it to appear as though they purposely cut down their defenses as their opponents might suspect a trap).

The second wave came, and it was much bigger. It smashed through the outer defenses like a hot knife through butter and crashed through the city gates. In the lead were Argomon and NeoDevimon. The third, forth, and fifth waves quickly followed before the outer defenses could regroup.

As soon as the final wave was completely within the city, the gates slammed shut behind them, and refused to open. The outer forces regrouped and stationed themselves in a blockade fashion around the city to prevent any adversary from escaping.

Meanwhile within the city, nothing was seen or heard except the occasion crackle of electricity emanating from one of the nearby buildings.

"It's quiet in here," said Argomon.

"Too quiet," said NeoDevimon, "I was expecting to be facing entire battalions by now."

They continued moving forward slowly, examining every corner thoroughly. They only made it a few blocks before a squad of Commandramon opened fire from the rooftops Tankdramon moved to seal off the parameter and Sealsdramon swarmed into the streets from the sewers and the buildings.

"It's a trap!" yelled Argomon.

From the skies descended IceAngemon, Piximon, and George as their forces also converged on the area.

"Your occupation of this continent and your reign of terror is at an end," said IceAngemon

"You think the generals of Humongousmon would fall so easily?" asked NeoDevimon scoffing.

"No," said George, "you prefer to run and hide whenever you can."

"Always trying to protect their own lives over those of others they are, yep yep," added Piximon.

Argomon order his forces to scatter and engage the Tankdramon that were guarding the parameter. Most of the attack forces were vaporized, but one group broke through, somehow managing to delete the Tankdramon guarding that area. Before the two surrounding Tankdramon could block the gap, Argomon, NeoDevimon, and a good portion of their remaining forces escaped and scattered throughout the Nexus.

George gritted his teeth. It'd be difficult dealing with the army here when the generals were on the loose. He tapped his communicator getting the attention of Darkdramon in the palace.

"I assume you know what just happened. I'm going after the generals. IceAngemon, Piximon and your commanding digimon can take care of this mess here," said the goggled teen.

"Fine, but you're not going alone. I can't order them to go with you, but I'd recommend that either IceAngemon or Piximon goes with you. The other will be in command of the forces here," said the leader of the D-Brigade.

"I'll go," said IceAngemon, "Piximon is more than capable of dealing with these misguided digimon."

"Understood," said Darkdramon, "they can't hide from me in this city. I'll locate them and relay their coordinates to you. In the meantime, start scouting yourselves, just in case."

IceAngemon and George flew off in different directions to scout for the missing generals, leaving Piximon in charge.

An evil gleam appeared in Piximon's eyes this was going to be fun.

-------------

With the generals and the city defeated, the rest of Databank was easily dispatched. As soon as Hannah woke up, they continued and finished their campaign. Databank was theirs. She reported their victory to Andromon, who ordered the Digidestined to return to headquarters and await word from IceAngemon.

"He's not back from Hard drive yet?" asked Rachel.

"Campaigns take time," said Hannah.

"Theirs was complicated by a massive enemy invasion. Our allies the D-Brigade have their main base there, which was threatened by Humongousmon's forces. George, IceAngemon, and Piximon diverted their forces to help them out," added Andromon.

"So, Humongousmon has gone on the offensive again?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, yes and no," replied the robot, "sources tell us this is the only offensive our adversaries are running at this time, and that Humongousmon himself has not yet shown up. It is possible this is a diversion from something more important that he is up to. Unfortunately, we do not have sufficient resources to determine where Humongousmon is, or what he has been doing. Do not think we have not noticed his suspicious absence from the recent battles."

"Why not send us?" inquired Hannah.

"You are too valuable and not considered a resource," answered Andromon.

"What if we want to go?" asked Jimmy.

"I could not stop you. However, be aware that Humongousmon is extremely powerful. It would be wise not to get too close to him until you are reunited with the other Digidestined. Dan is on his way back here, and George will return after their campaign on Hard drive is complete. Upon their return, we will have a council of war to determine the best strategy for attacking Driver," said Andromon.

Hannah and Jimmy sighed.

"See you back at the base," said Rachel brightly, and they terminated the connection.

-------------

"Enemies located. Relaying coordinates," said Darkdramon.

A few moments later, George's communicator registered the location of the opposing forces several miles from his current position. He knew IceAngemon was closer to their adversaries, but wanted to get there as soon as possible since he didn't want him to deal with two generals at the same time.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," said George, "IceAngemon hold the fort until I arrive."

"Understood," said IceAngemon, "I'll move to engage our foes."

"Take your time," said Piximon, "enjoying myself I am, yep yep!"

George and IceAngemon smiled, their little friend was quite vicious when he wanted to be.

-------------

Back in the main battle, Piximon was indeed having the time of his life. He was chuckling maniacally while juggling several pixie bombs, which he'd throw into the crowd of enemy digimon, breaking several rings, but not severely damaging the digimon. When ever an opponent would get too close, he'd whip out his spear and start whacking them upside the head with it until they backed off. Occasionally, when the enemy's front line was far away, Piximon would throw a pixie bomb into the air, and hit it baseball style with hit spear on its way down.

A MetalTyranomon managed to dodge all of the furball's bombs and charged forward to deal with the tiny annoyance once and for all, but Piximon always has a trick up his proverbial sleeve.

He waved his spear around and buried the dinosaur under a massive pile of mops and pails, thus rendering him unconscious.

"FORWARD MARCH!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the furball, and his forces advanced further pushing their adversaries into a tighter circle of defense.

The battle was going very well.

-------------

IceAngemon reached the coordinates provided by Darkdramon. Below him sprawled a large factory district, a few Commandramon and Sealsdramon were attempting to repel the enemy's advance, but they were not having much luck as they were overpowered by the two generals leading the assault.

The angel quickly descended to remedy the situation.

"Cowards!" he declared, "you run and hide when it benefits you, and you come forth from the darkness to pick on those weaker than you!"

NeoDevimon turned to face him.

"What're you going to do about it angel boy?" he taunted.

"This, Hand of Ice!!!!!!!!!"

By now, Argomon had turned towards the holy general as well. Although IceAngemon was a Mega, and they were only Ultimates, they had no intention of running. After all, it was two on one, what could possibly go wrong?

"Guilty Claw!!!!"

"Elimination Line!!!!"

The two attacks negated IceAngemon's attack. It appeared that the best scenario the holy general could hope for was a stalemate…until reinforcements arrived.

-------------

"Status report!" demanded Humongousmon.

"Well sir, we need a few more hours to finish our preparations to mass produce the digivolution formula. You see, it turned out that our machines were unable to process such large orders. We usually used them to develop new weaponry, but the factories and shipyards would build the new designs after we created them. The problem is that the factory and shipyard machines are for building weaponry, war machines, and other such objects, not for the creation of chemical formulas. We thus had to modify our personal machines to allow them to process the large order. Modifications are still underway, sir," said a Granitemon technician warily.

"Fine, but what of our diversionary battle in Hard drive?" asked the robot.

"Well sir," said a Granitemon commander stepping forward, "we have not heard back from Argomon or NeoDevimon since they broke through the Nexus's outer defenses and into the city. It is assumed they are engaging the D-Brigade as you ordered sir."

"Very good," said the mechanical behemoth, "by the time that battle has been completed, the formula will be mass produced. The loss of two generals and a continent is insignificant next to the gain I will receive from the hordes of super soldiers the formula will produce. The Digital World will be mine for the taking!"

The Granitemon underlings backed out of the throne room respectfully while their leader returned to gazing at the map of the Digital World on his wall.

"Soon you will be mine!" he vowed.

-------------

Although he was handled the two on one combat relatively well, IceAngemon certainly was happy to see George flying circling above the fray, ready to jump in at a moment's notice. The two evil generals were concentrating on their unity so as to outmatch their current opponent, they did not notice him as he swooped downwards.

"Data Bomb!!!!!"

The yellow sphere of energy shot out of the teen's palm and flew towards the unsuspecting adversaries. At the last minute, Argomon sensed a disturbance nearby, and pulled NeoDevimon with him as he leapt out of the direct line of fire. When the sphere detonated however, they were still within the destruction radius, and as such each suffered minor injuries.

"Thanks for that," growled NeoDevimon, "but now we appear to have a problem,"

Argomon looked around. George was floating menacingly on one side, and IceAngemon was floating on the opposite side. Neither looked very happy.

"You are a master of understatements NeoDevimon," said the rhythmic digimon.

"If we attempt to escape, only one of us will survive, if that, and apparently, by the speed of their arrival I'd say they can detect us anywhere within the Nexus, so fleeing will kill one of us only to buy a short amount of time for the other. All in all, it looks like we'll have to make our stand here," said the demon digimon.

"I don't like our odds," replied Argomon, "but better two on two than two on one in their favor, besides, we'll have reinforcements soon. Those Commandramon won't last much longer."

"Neither will our forces we left behind," cautioned NeoDevimon, "we'll have to work fast here to have any chance of escaping this blasted city alive."

IceAngemon's voice cut through their dialogue.

"Surrender and we may let you live," he said.

"Surrender?" asked Argomon, "us?"

"Never," spat NeoDevimon.

"Hypnos Claw!!!!"

"Deep Sorrow!!!!"

"Hand of Ice!!!!"

"Data Bomb!!!!"

The attacks collided causing a massive smokescreen. In the ensuing chaos, George found himself facing off against NeoDevimon, and IceAngemon was opposite Argomon. Apparently, both had decided to attempt to flee undercover of the smokescreen and leave the other behind.

George pulled out the Sword of Chaos, and IceAngemon leveled his staff.

The two generals tried one last time to get away.

"Stun Claw!!!!"

"Imprisonment!!!!"

George dodged the attack, while grabbing onto NeoDevimon's arm, preventing an escape.

IceAngemon turned himself into water and barely dodged Argomon's ensnaring attack, he solidified himself behind the rhythmic digimon—

"Hand of Ice!!!!

—but Argomon was ready, using his rhythmic abilities to sense nearby motion, he danced around IceAngemon's attack.

Meanwhile, NeoDevimon had shaken himself loose of George's grasp, but was no further along in his escape attempt.

"Guilty Claw!!!!"

"Psi-Blade!!!!"

George cut through his adversary's attack, and prepared to launch one of his own.

IceAngemon meanwhile, kept throwing punches at Argomon, who dodged each of them expertly. He had to think of a way to prevent the rhythmic digimon from dodging…or at least knowing where to dodge. A thought occurred to the holy general.

"What if the attack radius is too large to escape from, and what if multiple attacks were sent at the same time confusing him? It could work…" he thought

IceAngemon disengaged from the hand-to-hand combat.

"Hand of Ice!!!!"

The holy general purposely launched that attack to miss, but come very close to Argomon.

"Holy Storm!!!!"

As Argomon dodged the first attack, he walked right into the wide range of the second one. He was engulfed by icy winds, ice shards, and condensed lightning, thus effectively ending his life.

George meanwhile was trying to get a clear shot at NeoDevimon. The demonic digimon wouldn't hold still. The teen feinted left, and flew right, when NeoDevimon moved to disengage.

"Pentagram Laser!!!!"

The teen slashed his sword in the star pattern shown to him by Azulongmon, and a powerful beam of energy (in the shape of a pentagram) flew at NeoDevimon, colliding with him as he attempted to get out of harm's way. The beam cut a hole right through him, which spread until his body was no more.

Two more of Humongousmon's generals were gone with the wind.

-------------

Darkdramon had just called IceAngemon and his commanders back to the palace, when CyborgDragonmon came bursting into the room.

"Get down!!" he shouted, tackling the D-Brigade's leader.

Barely an instant later, the door was blasted off its hinges, and a solitary figure entered the room. He was a humanoid digimon, with a slightly maniacal look in his eyes.

"Well, well, well, the infamous Darkdramon. A pleasure to meet you at last," he said, striding confidently forward.

"Hold it right there!" threatened CyborgDragonmon.

"Can it scrap for brains," said the humanoid digimon airily, "Synaptic Shockwave!!!!"

He raised his arm, and launched a wave of distorted energy at CyborgDragonmon, who immediately fell backwards and blacked out.

"Now you've done it," said Darkdramon, "Cyber Lance!!!!"

Darkdramon lunged forward attempting to strike the humanoid digimon with the lance on his right arm, but the humanoid digimon merely grabbed it, and counterattacked.

"Synaptic Shockwave!!!!"

Darkdramon slumped backwards, unable to fall because of the humanoid's grip on his lance.

"Genetic Modification!!!!"

This time, the humanoid digimon's hand glowed in a green light, and he inserted it into Darkdramon.

"Just a little adjustment here, a minor change there, and a snip of DNA there…and we're done," said the humanoid digimon extracting his hand.

As he exited the throne room, everything returned to the state it was in before, except for Darkdramon, who was glowing in the same green light that had been on the humanoid digimon's hand. Both Mega digimon were still unconscious.

"The master will be pleased," said the humanoid digimon gleefully, "and the best part is my shockwave overloaded their short term memories, they won't remember this encounter at all."

-------------

Upon returning to the throne room, George, IceAngemon, and Piximon found everything as it should be (the glow had faded from Darkdramon, and he and CyborgDragonmon had awoken with no recollection of their encounter with the strange digimon).

"Congratulations on a job well done," said Darkdramon, "with the generals eliminated, I feel the situation is contained enough for the D-Brigade to deal with on its own. You are free to leave and begin your next campaign. We will finish removing the enemy blight from this continent."

"That is good news indeed Darkdramon," said IceAngemon, "I thank you again for all of your assistance in this war."

"And I would like to thank you for helping defend the Nexus and destroying Humongousmon's generals in this sector," said Darkdramon, "I feel the end of this war is upon us."

"Far from over this war is, yep yep," said Piximon, "much more powerful than his generals Humongousmon is."

"Yeah," said George, "but now we've taken back everything but Driver and wiped out all of Humongousmon's known generals. That has to count for something."

"We must depart now," said IceAngemon, "time is precious, and we must strike Driver whilst the enemy still believes we are engaged here."

He, George, and Piximon withdrew their forces from the Nexus, leaving the D-Brigade to finish their campaign on Hard drive.

As soon as they left, Darkdramon collapsed in pain, but as quickly as it had come, the pain was gone.

"Are you alright sir?" asked his Commandramon aide.

"I'm fine," replied Darkdramon, "the stress of this war must finally be catching up to me."

-------------

IceAngemon led his forces directly from Hard drive to Driver, giving Andromon orders en route.

"Send the rest of the Digidestined to Driver as soon as you can, and have them take as many of our forces as we can afford," he commanded.

"Understood sir," said Andromon, "they have received your orders and are leaving now. Andromon out." The connection was terminated.

As they approached Driver, a gigantic tidal wave crashed in front of them, temporarily halting them. When the droplets cleared, a massive sea serpent could be seen.

"I am WaruSeadramon, general to the Great Humongousmon. Halt and I may spare your pathetic lives," said the serpent.

"Another general?" said IceAngemon, "this does not bode well."

"Told you we did, yep yep," said Piximon, "take care of this buffoon I will. Continue to Driver you must. Something terribly wrong is happening there. Feel it I can, yep yep!"

"Dark Ice Strike!!!!" yelled WaruSeadramon, launching purple icicles from his mouth.

Piximon flew in front of IceAngemon's forces and twirled his spear around like a baton. The iciles flew back at the evil general temporarily blinding him.

"GO!" yelled the furball, and IceAngemon, George, and their forces managed to escape during the confusion.

"Pixi Bomb!!!" the batlike bomb collided with WaruSeadramon's head, and did some damage, but the sea serpent didn't even flinch.

"Something is wrong here," though Piximon, "very wrong indeed."

-------------

"Sir, it appears as though a large enemy contingent is on its way towards us," said a Granitemon soldier.

"How is that possible?" asked Humongousmon, "they should still be putting out the brushfires from our assault on the Nexus."

"Perhaps the D-Brigade was too proud to accept their help," suggested the soldier.

"Or perhaps our attack was anticipated, which gave them time to adequately prepare for our arrival. The D-Brigade's intelligence is not to be underestimated," said Humongousmon.

"What shall we do, my lord?" asked the soldier.

"Sir," came a voice from the corner of the room, "let me deal with them."

"Very well Ebemon, take a legion of Granitemon and deal with these pesky insurgents. They will pay dearly for challenging the great Humongousmon!!!" said the mechanical tyrant.

The general left the room to ward off the enemy invasion.

"Where were they when you last received word?" asked Humongousmon.

"They had just passed WaruSeadramon," replied the Granitemon.

"Surely they cannot have defeated him so easily?" said the robot.

"No," stated the soldier, "they left Piximon behind to battle him."

"Very well, you may leave," said the robot.

The Granitemon left, and Humongousmon turned towards his computer monitor.

"Computer, show the stats on Piximon," ordered the robot.

The computer's monitor changed to an image of Piximon and an analysis of his battling skills and other statistics.

Humongousmon analyzed the data.

"That shouldn't be a problem," he said, "now show the stats on IceAngemon."

The computer obeyed replacing Piximon's data with data from IceAngemon.

"A little more worrisome, but nothing I can't deal with," he remarked, "now display the stats for George Helltower."

The computer changed to George's stats. The file was considerably shorter, but contained all the data from George's battles on File Island and Server.

The robot stood silently absorbing the little data he had to go on. George was an enigma to him, but he shouldn't be too much of a problem.

-------------

IceAngemon and Co. landed on Driver to find themselves facing a welcoming committee of Granitemon with a strange white digimon in the front.

"Apparently we were expected," said George.

"Yes, but this is not where we want to fight," replied IceAngemon, "we are trapped between our adversaries and the sea."

"I don't think their going to stand aside so we can get to a better position," said CybordDragonmon, recently redigivolved from Crocmon.

The lead digimon came forward brandishing a ray gun.

"I am Ebemon, general to the Great Humongousmon. You are to be terminated immediately," he said.

George moved to engage the general, but CyborgDragonmon intervened.

"George, it would not be wise for you to exert yourself. I'm sure you will be needed to battle Humongousmon. I can take care of this general, how hard can it be? He's only an Ultimate after all—"

"Actually," interrupted IceAngemon, "Ebemon is a Mega digimon,"

"Fine," said CyborgDragonmon, "but I can still take him while you and our remaining forces hold off the Granitemon until reinforcements arrive. It is our objective to survive until then."

"Brain Rupture!!!!!"

Ebemon's attack was aimed directed at CyborgDragomon, who slashed at the incoming wires with his claws trying to hold them off. Instead, they rounded on another digimon, and hooked into his cranium. The life was sucked out of the unfortunate digimon by one of the vicious looking guns Ebemon was holding. The digimon collapsed and was instantly deleted.

"Electrical Flame!!!!"

Even with the bluish green fire swirling around him, Ebemon did not cringe as he could not feel pain. Damage was done, but Ebemon couldn't feel it.

The alien digimon charged and started lashing out with his metallic tentacles trying to grab hold of CyborgDragonmon, who barely managed to dodge or slash all of them.

"Nova Barrage!!!!"

The volley of flames flew towards Ebemon, who dissipated it without so much as a flinch, even though there was enough power behind this attack to take out a herd of Mamothmon.

"Something isn't right here," thought CyborgDragonmon.

-------------

"Dark Blast!!!!!"

WaruSeadramon launched a wave of dark energy from his mouth. Piximon twirled his spear around to block most of the damage, though the attack still hurt a little. Piximon had been giving this battle his all for a half hour now. Usually that meant his opponent would have collapsed and been deleted by now, but WaruSeadramon kept on coming, despite being covered in many bruises and minor lacerations. The sea serpent hadn't shown a single sign of pain or exhaustion yet. Piximon, however, was beginning to feel as bad as he looked as the battle took its toll.

"Not finished yet am I," said the furball defiantly, as he prepared for his secret attack. Utmost concentration was needed, so he employed the technique taught to him by the Sovereigns. Closing his eyes, Piximon emptied his brain, relying on his warrior's instinct to dodge the attacks. He concentrated on building up his energy, and at once felt the power within him surging as it had only twice before. He was ready to launch his most powerful and secret attack, taught to him by the Digital Sovereigns.

Piximon began to release the energy from his body, and form it into a sphere in his arms. Eventually, the sphere was bigger than his body. It was ready.

"Dimensional Sphere!!!!!!"

The sphere expanded and exploded. The explosion severely damaged WaruSeadramon, but he still showed no sign of pain or fatigue when the water finally settled down he looked a lot more damaged and was bleeding heavily, but he showed no signs of wanting to stop fighting. Piximon however, was now completely exhausted.

"This cannot be, nope nope. No digimon below Mega level has ever survived that attack, and still gone on fighting. Very wrong something is," said the tiny warrior.

"You look like you could do with some help," someone nearby chuckled.

Piximon whirled around to find Dan smirking as the four Digidestined led an armed force across the ocean, their digimon already digivolved and ready for action.

"Sonic Winds!!!!"

"Cyber Bomb!!!!"

"Raging Lightning!!!!"

"Blizzard Blast!!!!"

The four attacks sliced through WaruSeadramon like a hot knife through butter, but when the smoke cleared he was still standing…er floating, but shortly thereafter, his body gave out on him. He may have been unable to feel the pain, but that didn't mean it wouldn't affect him. His mind shut down, and he went unconscious sinking into the murky depths. Unable to move or do anything, WaruSeadramon was finally deleted.

"That was disconcerting," said Hannah, frowning, "he shouldn't have maintained structural integrity let alone consciousness after those attacks."

"Agree I do," said Piximon, "investigate this matter further I will."

With that, Piximon flew off in the direction that the Digidestined had come from, while they continued on their way to Driver.

-------------

IceAngemon and his army were clashing with the Granitemon legions. IceAngemon took out their war machines, and the army mopped up afterwards. George stayed out of the fighting except for occasionally blasting a Granitemon that came too close.

CyborgDragonmon was locked in claw to tentacle combat with Ebemon, who was proving to be a tougher opponent than anticipated. No matter how much damage CyborgDragonmon did to him, the robotic alien still bounced back eager to continue fighting.

"Brain Rupture!!!!"

"Nova Barrage!!!!"

CyborgDragonmon countered Ebemon's attempt at draining his brain fluids by launching a missile of searing hot flames into each tentacle and USB cable that flew towards him, burning them to a crisp.

Meanwhile, IceAngemon's army was beginning to push back the Granitemon forces, and CyborgDragonmon was pushing Ebemon away from the coast, though he was exerting a lot of effort in so doing. The subsequent arrival of the Digidestined and their forces did help speed up the progress.

George, who was still on the coast, received word from Andromon informing him that Piximon had arrived and immediately contacted Darkdramon at the Nexus. "The D-Brigade recommends taking out the Granitemon capital about twenty miles northwest of your current position," said Andromon, "according to their intelligence Humongousmon has something important going on there."

"Any ideas what it could be?" asked George.

"Piximon's tale of his encounter with WaruSeadramon seems to them to confirm the theory that Humongousmon is about to mass produce a digivolution formula that will not only digivolve the drinker to the next level, but also make him immune to pain," said Andromon, "if this is true, it could be potentially dangerous if he succeeds this war could quickly turn against us."

"Agreed," said the teen, "so I intend to make sure it doesn't happen, one way or another."

With that, the connection was terminated. George flew over to IceAngemon and relayed the information requesting permission to destroy the Granitemon's capital city.

"I'm sorry George, but I cannot allow it," said IceAngemon.

"But—" began the teen.

"We need you to reserve your energy for battling Humongousmon, you are our greatest chance of defeating him," interrupted the holy general, "I will however, make sure we drive them back in that direction. At the rate we are going we should get there within the hour. You are permitted to help speed up that process a little, but don't overexert yourself."

"Fine," said George, as he flew off deleting a few dozen Granitemon with a few volleys of energy blasts.

As a result of George's occasional help, they arrived at the gates to the Granitemon's capital city in a mere 25 minutes. Most of the opposing army had been vaporized, and the few remaining Granitemon retreated within the city. Ebemon had been pushed back to the city gates with the combined efforts of all five of the Digidestined's digimon, and he was still putting up a good fight.

IceAngemon led the initial assault which broke through the walls of the capital. Ahead sprawled a slew of shipyards, factories, training facilities, and laboratories, as well as several heavily armed squads of Granitemon. The angel gritted his teeth. This wasn't going to be easy.

-------------

Another round of attacks collided with Ebemon. The mechanical alien was beginning to feel his body shut down. Although there was no pain, the general was smart enough to realize that his end was nearing, but he would not go down so easily. He lifted up his right gun, and began to charge up his power.

-------------

"We're never going to beat the clock," thought IceAngemon, "soon the formula will be out and we'll be facing a horde of super Granitemon, which will buy them enough time to sneak the supply out of the city and start distributing it in other enemy held territories."

Despite the seemingly hopeless odds, the holy general pushed forward with all the drive he could muster.

-------------

The next wave of attacks drove Ebemon within the city's walls, but the mechanical alien dared not attack for fear of draining his power reserves. He continued to concentrate and direct all remaining power into his right gun.

-------------

George noticed something wrong. Ebemon had not attacked for almost an entire minute, yet it did not seem like he was on the verge of being deleted. From the look of concentration on his features, the goggled teen guessed he was focusing his energy. There was a barely noticeable glow building up around his right gun.

It looked like he could unleash that pent up energy at any moment.

The teen sprang into action.

"Look out!" he yelled as he flew towards his friends.

-------------

IceAngemon heard George's cry, and turned around, an instant later, he too noticed Ebemon, and liquefied himself just as Ebemon discharged his attack.

-------------

The time was right. All the energy he had was focused in his right gun. Sure this attack would mean the end of him, but it would also mean the end of the Digidestined and it would cripple the rebellion beyond repair.

"My only goal is to make sure Humongousmon wins, even if I die in the process," thought the mechanical alien.

"PLANET DESTROYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ebemon fired his right gun unleashing all of the energy within. Instantly, the Granitemon's capital was reduced to dust and rubble, as were the two armies fighting within. The Digidestined's digimon were hit with the full brunt of the attack, but George's warning had done some good as they had managed to put up a defense beforehand. The attack did not damage IceAngemon, who remained as a puddle during the explosion. Meanwhile, George had barely managed to reach the Digidestined before Ebemon unleashed his attack, but the goggled teen raised a defensive shield around them all protecting the Digidestined from the full brunt of the attack, though they were still slightly shaken.

When the dust finally cleared, it became clear how much the attack had cost them. Although their digimon and IceAngemon were still alive, and Ebemon and the Granitemon were defeated, all of the forces they had brought with them to Driver, tens of thousands of good digimon, were gone, vaporized by the powerful attack.

The city itself had been reduced to nothing more than piles of slag and concrete as well as shards of glass and plastic.

The five Megas sank back, and dedigivolved into their Rookie states, exhausted, but nothing a meal wouldn't fix.

"At least Humongousmon's plans to mass produce a digivolution formula have failed," said IceAngemon, "but we will forever remember the massacre that took place here."

The Digidestined nodded.

"I suggest we make ourselves scarce," said George, "no doubt Humongousmon will send a Granitemon squad or ten to investigate this explosion."

The Digidestined nodded again, but then the ground started shaking.

"W-w-what's that?" asked a horrified Ferarimon.

IceAngemon looked towards the source of the disturbance.

"Look out everyone!" he shouted, "here comes Humongousmon!"

Narrator: Will the Digidestined be able to defeat Humongousmon in their weakened condition? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21: whew, that was a mouth full, but it's over. Next up, George vs. Humongousmon, which will conclude part 2 of the D0: Trilogy, D0: The Terrible Three.

Sponsor: I understand that you've already written some of the next few episodes?

21: That is correct, I will thus be updating regularly on Sundays for a while. Also, keep an eye on my profile as some reformatting may occur in the near future.

Sponsor: Can we go now?

21: Yes, I think we've done enough for today. See y'all next Sunday!

51


	33. The Great Humongousmon

21: As promised, here is the first of many regular updates that will be occurring now that the war arc is finished, and yes we are back to regularly sized episodes.

Sponsor: No! No! No! We agreed that you'd be doing all of your episodes long from now on!

21: Number A, no we did not. Number B, until you start writing yourself, you will have no idea how long of a process it can be. You have no right to tell me I should write longer episodes!

Sponsor: We have a contract!

21: Yes, and we know how much you've benefited from said contract right?

Sponsor: ....ummmmmmmm actually --

21: RIGHT?!?!

Sponsor: um, yes, uh, er, what I meant to say was, of course, I have clearly benefited from this contract, and I will not show you anymore hostilities.

21: not good enough. (takes out stick and starts poking the Sponsor)

Sponsor: GET THIS MANIAC OFF OF ME!!!!!!!

21 (still poking): Just do your thing, and this will all be over quickly.

Sponsor: The21stMartian doesn't own Digimon, he only owns the characters he has created...can it end now?

21: yes (hits Sponsor upside the head with a frying pan, Sponsor blacks out) while, he's out cold, the rest of you are welcome to enjoy the next installment of my saga, and one of the final episodes of D0: The Terrible Three, namely...

Episode 46: The Great Humongousmon

(George): We were all fighting on different continents. Dan was finishing up the campaign on Driver, Jimmy, Rachel, and Hannah were all fighting on Databank, and IceAngemon and I were on Hard drive. While we were there, we received word the our allies, The D-Brigade, were under threat of attack, so we rallied our forces to defend their main city the Nexus. After a decisive victory, we proceeded to Driver, where we would meet up with the other Digidestined, Unfortunately, Humongousmon was developing a digivolution formula, and two of his prototypes, WaruSeadramon and Ebemon attacked us. We thought Ebemon was defeated, but he used a powerful attack that obliterated the Granitemon army, as well as our own army. In addition, it damaged and severely weakened our partner Digimon. We need time to regroup, but I don't think we're going to get it because Humongousmon is here!

The Digidestined and IceAngemon huddled in fear as the mechanical behemoth known as the Great Humongousmon stomped his way towards them. Humongousmon towered above them at a height of 1 mile (that's over 5,000ft!). The massive robot was also 100 feet wide and weighed a ton (over 2,000lbs!). Humongousmon had dark brown armor covering his inner wiring, and two massive horns jutted out from the top of his head. His eyes glowed a yellowish color and with every step he took, he made a gargantuan crater in the earth. He had no visible weaponry (other than his massive fists, feet, and horns), but the Digidestined could only imagine what secret weaponry was hidden within the robot's thick armor.

The mechanical behemoth spoke, and his voice rumbled across the scarred battlefield causing the Digidestined and digimon to cover their ears.

"DIGIDESTINED, YOU HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR FAR TOO LONG!!!!! I AM THE GREAT HUMONGOUSMON, AND I SHALL VANQUISH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!"

IceAngemon and George were the first to recover from being shell-shocked.

"The powers that be shall not let you prevail!" declared the holy General, as he got into a fighting stance.

"You cannot defeat us if we work as a team," declared the goggled teenager defiantly raising his fist, in which he was charging an energy blast.

"WHAT TEAM?" inquired the robot, "ALL I SEE ARE TWO FOOLS AND A BUNCH OF PETRIFIED IMBICILES."

George looked at IceAngemon, "shall we?" he asked, energy blast fully charged.

IceAngemon nodded and the battle began…

Well, in actuality, it wasn't really a battle because Humongousmon just stood there doing nothing, while George and IceAngemon continuously circled him in the air firing off constant volleys of yellow and light blue energy blasts at his massive torso.

Humongousmon was unfazed. "IS THAT ALL? YOU HAVE NOT EVEN MANAGED TO SCRATCH MY ARMOR, LET ALONE DENT IT," he scoffed.

George and IceAngemon regrouped and flew away from the giant robot.

"Well that didn't work," stated George, "what'll we do now?"

"Perhaps we should aim for the head," suggested IceAngemon, "and use our most powerful attacks."

George and IceAngemon's conference was abruptly terminated by Humongousmon's gargantuan fist being swung in their direction. The two flew in opposite directions charging up for their deadliest attacks.

"Pentagram Laser!!!!!!!" George swung his sword in the star pattern launching the blast at Humongousmon's head.

"Holy Storm!!!!!!!" IceAngemon launched a massive wave of ice aimed directly at Humongousmon's head.

"MECHA BARRAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Armor plates on Humongousmon's shoulders and arms opened up revealing a slew of rocket launchers and laser canons. In the middle of each of Humongousmon's palms was a giant hole. From within that hole came a massive ball of energy. Humongousmon lifted his arms to his sides and fired. Needless to say, the two attacks heading towards him were engulfed by the ensuing blast, and George and IceAngemon were blasted backwards and out of the sky. They were unconscious before they had even reached the ground.

Humongousmon stomped over to them and bent down to pick up their comatose forms. At the last moment, IceAngemon woke up and pushed George out of Humongousmon's reach, but didn't get out of harm's way himself.

As IceAngemon struggled valiantly to free himself from Humongousmon's iron grip, George slowly began to come to.

"Man," griped the teenager as he attempted to stand, "Did anyone get the number of that train?"

The Digidestined watched the two predicaments in shock. Both George and IceAngemon were bleeding badly from wounds inflicted by lasers, rockets, rocket shrapnel, and the ground. Humongousmon was even more utterly ruthless than IceAngemon had described. He didn't care who his opponent was, he used his full force to decimate them, and that was just the beginning.

George, noticing IceAngemon's struggle flew in to help, he started blasting Humongousmon's arm with powerful energy blasts, but to no avail. Thus, he took out his sword and slashed it in the star-formation.

"Pentagram Laser!!!!!"

The attack was aimed directly at Humongousmon's shoulder joint, but before it could connect, Humongousmon raised his massive arms to reveal two launchers.

"BLAZE MISSILES!!!!!!!"

Two missiles shot out from Humongousmon's arms, and spiraled right into George's oncoming attack. The result was a gigantic fireball.

"Excellent," thought George, he's neutralized his own attacks, but the fireball kept growing, and George realized the danger he was in.

"Napalms!!!!" he shouted, trying to alert his dazed comrades, but they were too busy gaping at Humongousmon's sheer size that they failed to notice.

George immediately sprang into action, blasting his comrades backwards and out of harm's way, but it was a fatal action because that meant he had no time to mount a defensive barrier before getting engulfed by the fireball.

The Digidestined watched in horror as their leader was encompassed by the flames. The fact was only made worse by the fact that he was unable to defend himself because of them.

"Oh man," Jimmy whined, "That's gotta hurt…"

"George…I'm so sorry," stuttered Hannah.

"Wow, I hope George will be okay in there," remarked Rachel.

Dan and the Digimon averted their eyes from the blazing ball of fire.

Within the fireball, George struggled to keep himself alive. He was in pain, and a lot of it too If it hadn't been for his sharpened reflexes (courtesy of Piximon) he would probably be a puddle of magma by now, but he had managed to raise a defense after only a brief time in the flames. George looked across the battlefield at his opponent, who was also engulfed by the flames. Humongousmon just stood there, watching George struggle, completely unharmed by the searing flames.

"Man," thought the goggled teen, "that armor of his is really starting to annoy me!"

IceAngemon was safe inside a massive block of ice he had formed around him, but noticed George's plight, and took action accordingly.

"Holy Storm!!!!!"

Almost immediately the snow melted turning into water, which put out the fire. The battlefield was covered in steam, and George dropped to his knees out of pain and exhaustion.

The Digidestined watched apprehensively as the steam began to clear. Suddenly, they noticed George's form appear out of the steam, but yet it wasn't truly George. In the short time he spent unprotected in the flames he had gotten burnt beyond repair. He was still recognizable, mainly from his goggles, but his face still maintained some of the same characteristics, like his determined green eyes.

"FOOLISH INSECT" declared the robotic tyrant as he watched IceAngemon struggle in his fist, "YOU DARE TO THINK YOU CAN WITHSTAND THE MIGHT OF THE GREAT HUMONGOUSMON, WELL YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN."

Suddenly, and earsplitting 'CRACK' was heard, and IceAngemon went limp and began bleeding at a faster rate than before.

By now, George had managed to stand up again, and was witnessing the renewed plight of his comrade.

"You monster!" declared the teen, "Let him go, or I'll make you!!!!"

"YOU DARE TO THREATEN ME?!?!" rumbled the great machine, "I CAN CRUSH YOU LIKE THE PEST THAT YOU ARE"

"George…" whispered IceAngemon weakly, "My life is about to end, I pray that you can use my life-force to defeat this vile opponent. It's all up to you now…Angel's Sacrifice!"

IceAngemon began to glow in a light blue light, which separated from his broken body and flew towards George. Upon its connection with George's torso, something began to change.

George began glowing in a light blue aura (instead of his usual blue-green one), and his wounds and burns began to heal.

"Strange," thought George, "I think I've felt like this before…but that was when—"

"NO!!!!!!" he shouted at his sudden realization. He looked up at Humongousmon's gargantuan fist, to see IceAngemon's form already beginning to be deleted.

"Good luck George, it was an honor to meet you…" whispered IceAngemon.

With that, the holy General burst into several million pixels which were immediately blown away in the wind.

"ONE DOWN, ONE TO GO," rumbled the massive robot, advancing on George, who was several paces away.

The glow subsided a little revealing that George was now completely devoid of injury, and he was angry. The Digidestined were also relieved that George's burns were now completely gone, but the image of George's charred body was still etched in their memories.

"You'll pay for that you scum," spat George.

"George slide digivolve to—IceAngemon!!!!!"

George now took on the form of the fallen General, as he had taken Falconmon's form before. The glow had changed from light blue to blue-green once more, but now in addition to the hints of red-orange in the familiar aura, there were now also hints of light blue.

As Humongousmon's massive fist flew towards him, George effortlessly glided upwards on his new wings. The fist crashed harmlessly into the ground where he had been standing nanoseconds before.

"Humongousmon," spoke the Warrior of Power, in the duel voices of George and IceAngemon, "You have terrorized the inhabitants of this world for long enough, it is time that justice was served."

"AND WHO'S GOING TO SERVE IT, YOU AND WHAT ARMY?" scoffed the mechanical monstrosity.

The two combatants began to power themselves up for a battle that would ultimately end with the destruction of one of them, as the Digidestined continued to watch in shock and horror.

Narrator: Will George be able to defeat Humongousmon now that he has merged with IceAngemon, or will the gargantuan robot prove to be undefeatable? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

Sponsor: (wakes up): w-what happened? w-where am I?

21: Don't worry, your safe. Just a little work related stress is all.

Sponsor (sarcastically): I wonder who that came from?

21: No idea. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to address the readers.

Sponsor: I do mind actually, if you look in our contract it clearly states --

21: Excellent I'm glad you agree. (to readers) Some of you may have noticed I've begun to update my profile with character descriptions of the Digidestined. If not, its there. These updates (yes there will be more) will contain information on relevant characters, the Digidestined, their allies and their enemies, as well as info on relevant locations, such as Upload Island and Driver. Note: These updates will contain information up to and including any relevant information from the latest chapter I have posted, so don't read them if you are behind as it may spoil some aspects of the episodes for you...That's all for now. See you next week!


	34. George vs Humongousmon part 1

21: Here's another week with a regular update. After this, only 2 more episodes in D0: The Terrible Three. Isn't that exciting?

Sponsor (sarcastically): big whoop...how long have you been working on this project now?

21: ...ummm to be honest I'm not completely sure. Maybe about 2 years.

Sponsor: and all you've got to show for it are 47 lousy episodes?! What have you been doing with yourself?

21: Living

Sponsor: You have a commitment here bub, and I demand more progress!

21 (thinks for a moment, then pulls out a stick): Okay! (starts poking Sponsor)

Sponsor: THIS ISN'T PROGRESSION YOU MANIAC THIS IS REGRESSION!!!!

21: Someone's a little cranky today. I guess it falls to me to do your job...talk about not living up to your commitment...

Sponsor: ...fine, fine, fine! The21stMartian doesn't own digimon, so no suing permitted!

21: Good, and when we're done here, we're going to have a talk about your position. I feel you could be making more progress.

Sponsor: Yes sir, very good sir...

21: Excellent, without further ado, I hereby present one of the final episodes of D0: The Terrible three, namely...

Episode 47: George vs. Humongousmon part 1: A "Little" Problem

(Dan): Humongousmon showed up, and let me tell you he's huge. George and IceAngemon did their best to fight him off while the rest of us were frozen in fear. Unfortunately, the gargantuan robot proved to be too strong, and easily defeated them. He burned George severely, and then proceeded to destroy IceAngemon, but, like Falconmon, he too merged with George, healing him. Now, re-energized, George prepares to battle Humongousmon with everything he [and IceAngemon] has got.

The wind blew across the scarred battlefield, where the Digidestined had just defeated the Granitemon. George, still in the form of IceAngemon hovered overhead staring at the gargantuan robot that was his opponent. For a good five minutes neither of them moved, then, faster than one could blink, George and Humongousmon took off into the air. (Thrusters appeared out of Humongousmon's lower legs)

George started firing volleys of energy at Humongousmon, but they just seemed to bounce off.

"FOOLISH MORTAL," said Humongousmon, "YOU CANNOT DAMAGE ME."

George said nothing, but abruptly stopped attacking and dissolved into water. He reappeared behind Humongousmon and attacked.

"Holy Storm!!!!"

George's attack spiraled in at close range freezing the robot's head before he could react. As Humongousmon began to fall, George continued attacking, victory was his…or so he thought.

Humongousmon's eyes burned a bright orange as a laser heated up and melted the ice that had frozen Humongousmon's head. The same laser nearly decapitated George, who quickly dodged the lethal blast. George barely had time to breath as Humongousmon's fist came crashing down on him, sending him flying to the ground in a highly dazed state. With barely a moment's notice, George snapped out of it and landed on his feet, making sure to continue bending so his impact force was lessened. Humongousmon had flown down, and had shut off his thrusters so he was in free-fall.

"TACKLING CRUSHER!!!!!" shouted the behemoth as he fell towards George and the Digidestined. Once again, George was faced with the problem of defending himself or the others, who were scrambling to get out of the blast vicinity, but would not make it in time, and once again George chose the latter. Pushing the Digidestined to safety, George was left in harm's way, but this time, the Digidestined were not going to let that happen. Although the Digimon were still too weak to digivolve from their battle with the Granitemon, they helped the Digidestined pull George to safety just before the touchdown.

Even though they were out of the direct range of the robot, they were still well within the shockwave radius. As soon as Humongousmon touched down, the massive shockwave (with an approximate radius of 5 miles) ripped up the ground around them. George had to shield the Digidestined from the crashing and falling rocks while trying to see if Humongousmon was on the offense again. To his surprise, the dust cleared to reveal Humongousmon standing over the massive crater he created after his fall. He was still undamaged, not even a single dent despite that fall, but rather dusty. The robot made no attempt to move as George stepped out in front of the Digidestined and prepared to resume the fight. To his surprise, Humongousmon raised a massive hand, indicating that he should stop.

"I DO NOT NEED FOOLISH TRICKERY TO WIN, FOLLOW ME, AND WE WILL FIGHT WHERE THE FOOLS YOU CALL FRIENDS WILL NOT GET IN YOUR WAY," he boomed.

With that, the mechanical tyrant flew into the air, with George hot on his heels. The Digidestined stood dumbfounded until Dan broke the silence.

"Well?!?!?!" he demanded, "aren't we going to follow him?"

"What's the point?" asked Jimmy dejectedly, "You heard Humongousmon, we'd only get in the way…"

"Yeah, you saw how George prioritized saving us over himself, if we were to continue this, George would be killed easily. We provide too much of a distraction," explained Hannah glumly as she recalled George's burned face.

"Well, I'm going after him, the rest of you can stay here if you want!!!" shouted Dan over his shoulder as he as Starpimon went off in the same direction as the combatants. Reluctantly, the remaining Digidestined followed the hotheaded teen towards certain peril.

After a while, the ground began to tremble as the Digidestined came to the foot of Granitemon Mountain. They could hear colossal explosions coming from the top of the mountain, where Humongousmon decided the new battlefield would be.

-------------

George powered up further as his latest series of attacks was deflected by Humongousmon's armor.

"Man," thought the goggled teen, "that's one thick skin, but there has to be a way to break through it."

His thoughts were interrupted by Humongousmon's "Mecha Barrage". As George struggled to dodge the missiles, lasers, and energy blasts, he had one thought on his mind, "If I can just live long enough to figure it out."

"YOU HAVE FOUGHT BRAVELY YOUNG WARRIOR, BUT IT IS CLEAR THAT YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT HUMONGOUSMON. I WILL NOW EXTERMINATE YOU AS AN EXAMPLE TO THE OTHER FOOLS WHO DARE TO CHALLENGE ME."

A strange neon green glow began charging in his torso, eventually it took the shape of a hazard sign, which continued to glow brighter and brighter as the tainted energy continued to charge behind it. Eventually, Humongousmon's eyes also glowed neon green, indicating the attack was ready.

"ATOMIC DESTROYER!!!!!!!" shouted the gigantic robot, launching the radioactive blast at the Digidestined's leader.

George knew he couldn't completely dodge the widespread attack, instead he decided to try to deflect it back. He charged up a powerful defensive barrier, which took the brunt of the blow, but began to crack under strain. Using what precious little time he had left, George semi-protected himself with the crumbling barrier as he flew behind one of the great pillars holding up Humongousmon's palace, but he was hit in several places by the deadly energy. Fortunately, the hits were not in vital systems, so it wasn't fatal, unfortunately that didn't prevent it from hurting, and hurt it did. George's new form began to faze in and out of existence as George struggled to remain standing; he failed, miserably.

George crumpled next to the pillar fighting with his fazing form. Humongousmon stomped ever closer. The merciless drone of his massive footsteps could be heard getting louder and louder. By now, George had returned to his normal form, which was bleeding and beaten badly.

"This is it," thought George, "I've failed. This is the end. It doesn't feel so bad. At least I'll be rid of this pain…wait…this pain…this pain is a symbol of my responsibility to the Digidestined and to the Digital World as a whole. I cannot afford to give up now, not when IceAngemon and the whole world are counting on me!"

Suddenly, George's crest glowed and a red-orange light spiraled around him.

-------------

Although they had no idea what was going on, the Digidestined were surprised to see the green glow, which was shortly followed by a red-orange glow. They turned their heads at the brightness. (Dan fell down from the slope as he was trying to climb up and help George.)

-------------

Being a robot, Humongousmon did not have to avert his eyes from the glowing teen, instead, his eyes compensated for the brightness, allowing him to see clearly. What he saw was unanticipated, to say the least. George's broken body began another transformation, this time it grew to a gigantic size. George sprouted massive orange wings and a tail, and instead of feet had two talons. In short, once again George assumed the form of the fallen Sovereign known as Falconmon.

"Ice might not have been able to stop you," said George glowing blue-green once more, "but maybe fire will."

Humongousmon just stood their, assessing the current situation his eyes glowing yellow. This battle was far from over; in fact, it just kept getting more and more interesting.

Narrator: Will George be able to defeat the mechanical menace once and for all, or will he fail miserably? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21: Okay, now that the episode's done, let's head to our meeting.

Sponsor: yes sir, very good sir...

21: You'll be buying the pizza of course.

Sponsor: yes sir, very good sir.

21: Excellent!

(the two of them exit...a few moments pass)

Sponsor: HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GIVING YOU LECTURES, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!!!!!


	35. George vs Humongousmon part 2

21: I'm back again, with another update. This is the penultimate episode of D0: The Terrible Three.

Sponsor: yeah, yeah, yeah, can we get on with it?

21: In a moment. I'd like to first address a concern/comment voiced by a loyal reviewer Agent 9020. First of all, thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Second, I understand that these episodes will seem a little short after the whole "Great Digital War" arc, but in reality they're as long as, if not slightly longer than, the episodes I wrote before the war. The reason I made the war episodes so long was because I only wanted it to be three parts and there was a lot to get done. If I were to write every episode the same length as the Great Digital War's episodes it'd be full of fluff, boring and irrelevant details, or teenage angst. None of which make for a good story. I'll try to write slightly longer episodes for the future, but I think the episodes themselves will probably never be more than 2,000 words.

Sponsor: Are you done yet?

21: I think so...

Sponsor: Good. Now it's my turn. The21stMartian doesn't own Digimon, so no suing!

21: And now, without further ado, I hereby present the second-to-last episode of the D0: Terrible Three saga, namely...

Episode 48: George vs. Humongousmon part 2: The Falcon Flies Once More

(George): I was fighting Humongousmon and had to defend the Digidestined once more. Humongousmon decided we should fight elsewhere so I'd be less distracted, so we resumed our battle on top of Granitemon Mountain. Humongousmon launched a massive attack which severely damaged me, and I reformatted back into a human form, however, after the realization that everyone was counting on me, my crest glowed and I became Falconmon once more. Let's hope I can win now.

The glowing on top of the mountain subsided, and the Digidestined looked up again. To their surprise, George had once again become the legendary Sovereign Digimon Falconmon, who had helped them defeat RoboGranitemon at the cost of his life. Now, Falconmon's form would help defeat yet another robotic menace.

-------------

"Phoenix Flare!!!!"

Wasting no time, George launched one of Falconmon's deadliest attacks. Humongousmon countered by lifting his arms and shielding his head from damage. His arms glowed red-hot as he swung them around trying to hit George, but George managed to dodge the flaming hot fists time and time again. Despite Falconmon's large size, the aerodynamics and agility within were incredible. With each dodge, George powered up more and more as he felt his body begin to surge with energy. It was time to go on the offense again.

Humongousmon lowered his fists as they had returned to normal temperature. George flew overhead and began shooting flaming meteors down on the mechanical behemoth. The flaming rocks crashed against his torso bouncing off, but heating Humongousmon's massive body until he was a white hot tower of metallic armor. He reached out his fists and grabbed George.

"TACKLING CRUSHER!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he charged forward bringing George and himself down to the ground with a massive crash that shuddered across the entire mountain. By now, Humongousmon's palace was beginning to crumble, leaving some collapsed areas, but overall it was built to withstand Humongousmon's rage, so it pretty much stayed in tact.

Humongousmon picked himself up off of George, who was surprised to find himself only slightly dazed, but that wouldn't last long.

"BLAZE MISSILES!!!!!!"

The two napalms launched from Humongousmon's arms once again. This time, however, George knew what they were. He began flapping his mighty wings and created a whirlwind. When the flames moved towards him, George launched a fireball into the whirlwind.

"Flaming Whirlwind!!!!" he said, launching yet another of Falconmon's attacks. The cyclone absorbed the blasts from the napalms and sent it back at Humongousmon. This time, Humongousmon was knocked over by the sheer power behind the attack, but George knew it wasn't over yet.

"MECHA BARRAGE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the robot, launching the array of lasers, energy blasts and missiles at George once again. Due to his form's size, George was unable to dodge all of the attacks, but still managed to withstand the onslaught, but it was merely a diversion for what had yet to come. It his state of mind, George had managed to dodge this attack, but had moved into perfect position for the next one.

"CHECKMATE, ATOMIC DESTROYER!!!!!!!!" shouted Humongousmon, launching the barrage of lethal energy at George. Wide eyed, George could only stare as he was engulfed by the blast.

Humongousmon watched as the ball of nuclear energy overwhelmed George, but he didn't lower his defense. If experience had taught him one thing it was to never ever lower his defense until his opponent was decimated beyond repair. After that, if the opponent was still alive, he could have a little fun. For now, he was content to watch the neon green ball as it surged around the teenager trapped within.

-------------

George had automatically closed his eyes when he braced for impact, but he only felt a slight jarring. As he opened his eyes, he was startled to find that he was indeed inside the orb of tainted energy, yet somehow he wasn't hurt or even damaged. George took a closer look and found that he was surrounded by a shield of flames that had come from within the fallen Sovereign's form. Apparently George had a lot to learn about the different uses of his multiple forms.

George fed the flames until they grew bigger and bigger, the flames then overwhelmed the attack, and George emerged safely from the deadly orb. The orb disintegrated, and the battle was on again.

-------------

The Digidestined had made camp at the bottom of the mountain. The fight had been going on forever. (Eventually they had to tie Dan down so he wouldn't do anything stupid, but after he promised not to climb the mountain they let him go.) They had been in the midst of preparing dinner, fish and fruit, when the top of the mountain glowed green again. This time, the response was much slower, but eventually, the green disappeared and was replaced by red-orange.

"I hope George is ok up there," thought Crocmon, who had not stopped staring at the mountain top since they had arrived.

Hannah came up next to him. "You know," she said, "you're no good to anybody on an empty stomach. Why don't you eat something?"

"What if George doesn't make it?" asked Crocmon, scared for his partner's health.

"He'll make it," said Hannah, sounding braver than she felt, "I know he will…"

-------------

"Pentagram Laser!!!!!!!!!" George's own attack caught Humongousmon off guard. As the powerful attack slammed into him, he made a mental note that George could use his own attacks even when in the form of another. Humongousmon stabilized himself. It was time to reveal that he too had some tricks still up his metaphorical sleeve.

The air between Humongousmon's horn tips began to conduct electricity as Humongousmon recharged himself. Then, he raised one of his massive arms and pointed it at George, who was flying out of his reach. The arm launched off of Humongousmon's body with a jet engine attached for further momentum.

"ROCKET FIST!!!!!!" declared the robot, as the attack felled the surprised George from the sky. As George touched down, Humongousmon stomped over and slammed his foot down on George. Again and again he stomped, causing an earthquake-like status, yet his palace still stood.

-------------

The Digidestined weren't sure why the mountain was shaking, but they were sure it couldn't be good for George; the unfinished dinner remained untouched as they continued to watch the shaking mountain.

-------------

George knew he was in a bad situation, but he wasn't unduly concerned. He figured he had a few minutes before the damage was irreparable, so he decided to use this time to think. (Why, you ask. Because George had not had time to think of a strategy since the battle started. He was always occupied dodging Humongousmon's attacks.)

"Alright," thought George, "The main reason I have not damaged Humongousmon yet is his armor. Ice didn't damage it, fire didn't damage it, and I have yet to harness enough raw power to overcome it, so what can I do? ... … …Wait! I think I've got it! I can use my own attacks when in the form of another, so what if I can use their attacks when I'm in human form? It's a long shot, but I think it will pay off, because if I can use their attacks, then I just might have a plan."

All the while Humongousmon continued stomping. George knew it was now or never. He put all of Falconmon's weight into a push, and lifted himself off the ground, toppling the gargantuan robot. That completed, George willed himself back into his human form, and powered up to his absolute limit. There could be no more holding back. George glowed in his usual blue-green aura, but this time, his hands were glowing in different colors. His right hand glowed light blue, and his left hand glowed red-orange. He was ready.

Humongousmon picked himself up off the ground, and turned to face his opponent. This was it; the battle was quickly drawing to a close.

Narrator: What is George's plan, and will it help him defeat Humongousmon once and for all? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21: Not bad eh?

Sponsor: It's long and drawn out. You could have just combined this episode with last week's and next week's.

21: Yes and no. Yes in theory I could have, but no there were certain reasons I had for breaking it up the way I did. First, I wanted the 1st episode of D0: The Demonic Dozen to be episode 50 just because. Second, George takes a different form in each episode to battle Humongousmon, so one form per episode.

Sponsor: Your logic is a little shaky there...

21: I'll clear the air a bit next week when I sum up the series and the battle, how's that sound.

Sponsor: It sounds like you're stalling.

21: I just want to make sure I word everything correctly. That's all.

Sponsor: sure, next you'll ask me to believe in little green men from Mars.

21: *ahem*

Sponsor: ...oh, right, you are a man from Mars...silly me

21:I gotta go put the fear of Martians back into my Sponsor, it isn't gonna be pretty, so I'll do it off screen. See y'all next week! (drags Sponsor out of the room)

Sponsor (from other room): THE PAIN!!! THE PAIN!!! IT HURTS SO BAD!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

camera hastily turns off.


	36. George vs Humongousmon part 3

21: Here it is, the final episode of D0: The Terrible Three!!!

Sponsor: Big whoop.

21: now, last time I said that I would offer an explanation as to why I dragged out this fight. The first reason is that Humongousmon is actually that powerful an enemy, the second reason is because something significant happens historically in each episode. In the first, George finds himself able to fight as IceAngemon. In the second it is shown that despite being able to transform into IceAngemon, George can still become Falconmon. In this, the third and final episode of George vs. Humongousmon, it is revealed that George can use both digimon's attacks in his human form.

Sponsor: can we get on with it, I'm getting bored listening to you speak.

21: Funny, I get that feeling about you all the time.

Sponsor: WHAT?!

21: You're a boring person. Deal with it and do your shtick.

Sponsor (grumbling): The21stMartian doesn't own digimon, but he does own all of the characters he has created, so no suing!

21: and now, without further ado, I hereby present the final installment of the second part of my D0: Trilogy, D0: The Terrible Three, which entails George's discovery of his power and his subsequent training, the Digidestined's battles on Driver against KingGranitemon, their battle in the negative universe with their evil counterparts and BlackWarGreymon, the Great Digital War, and George's battle with Humongousmon, namely...

Episode 49: George vs. Humongousmon part 3: Rise of the Fusion Fighter

(Rachel): George and Humongousmon were fighting, and George had taken on Falconmon's form once more. For a while it appeared to be a stalemate, but now George has an interesting idea and has reverted to human form once more. I hope he knows what he's doing…

George felt the power surging through him and the aura around him expanded, but this time, it felt different. Not only did his aura grow, but his muscles expanded, and he began to grow to about twice his normal size.

Not one for patience, Humongousmon launched attack after attack to try to prevent George from powering up fully, but to no avail. Azulongmon's training allowed George to dodge the volleys of missiles, napalms, energy blasts, fists, laser beams, and nuclear explosions, while still continuing to power up.

Finally, he was ready. He had reached the threshold of controlled power. He would not let himself use anymore, even against such a powerful adversary. He raised his left arm, which was glowing red-orange, and aimed his palm at the gargantuan robot.

"Phoenix Flare!!!!!!!"

The fireball immediately launched from his palm, at Humongousmon, making his body glow white hot once more, this time, George raised his right arm, which was glowing light blue, and launched one of IceAngemon's attacks.

"Holy Storm!!!!!!"

A blizzard came and rapidly cooled off Humongousmon's armor. George flew in quickly, and kicked Humongousmon's torso with all his might. A slight dent appeared.

"I need to weaken it more, but at least my idea is working," thought George, as he attempted to escape Humongousmon's flailing fists. He did not succeed.

Humongousmon held his struggling prize tightly in his massive fist. He squeezed tighter and tighter until he was nearly crushing George's ribs, but at the last second, to both of their surprise, George turned into water and escaped the grip of the mechanical tyrant.

"Flaming Whirlwind!!!!!!!!"

"Hand of Ice!!!!!!!!"

The two attacks were launched in rapid succession, causing another rapid heating/cooling cycle to occur, but George could tell it was still not enough.

Humongousmon, being the technological masterpiece that he was, figured out what George was up to, and was resolved to stop it at all costs.

"MECHA BARRAGE!!!!!!!!" he shouted, launching the lethal attack once more. George dodged the blasts with ease, but Humongousmon had anticipated that. His horns sparked as he recharged himself for the next attack.

"EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Humongousmon stomped his feet with all the bulk of his body, and caused the ground to rip apart which launched towers of rock out and towards the goggled teen who was trapped within a cage of the towers, and hit by several boulders. Humongousmon's palace started to lean over, but the Granitemon engineers had designed it well, so it continued to stand. George began to punch through the towers, while Humongousmon prepared for his next attack. As soon as George broke free, he launched the infamous green orb once more.

"ATOMIC DESTROYER!!!!!!!!"

George saw the attack and liquefied himself before it could connect. Unfortunately for Humongousmon, George was now right behind him.

"Phoenix Flare!!!!!!"

"Hand of Ice!!!!!!"

George launched the two powerful attacks in rapid succession. He aimed at the section of armor that he'd already dented, but only managed to hit Humongousmon's arms as the robot flailed to protect the damaged armor.

George gritted his teeth; this would take a lot more effort than he'd thought. Even at his maximum power, Humongousmon was still capable of ensnaring him, and he didn't know how long he could keep this up. Eventually his body would be exhausted, but Humongousmon would never tire since he was a machine. To most people, this situation would seem hopeless, but George was resolved to keep on fighting. After all, the whole world was depending on him.

"YOU HAVE CONTINUED TO FIGHT LONG AFTER MOST WOULD HAVE GIVEN UP. FOR THAT I COMMEND YOU YOUNG WARRIOR, BUT BY NOW YOU MUST REALIZE THAT IT IS HOPELESS. YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, FOR I AM THE GREAT HUMONGOUSMON!!!!!!" rumbled the behemoth.

George said nothing, concentrating instead on any mistake Humongousmon might make that would lead to an opening.

"BLAZE BOMBS!!!!!!"

The napalms were no longer a threat. George froze them before they could even detonate, disarming them, but it had been merely a diversion.

"ROCKET FIST!!!!!!!!"

Humongousmon launched his arm at George, attempting to knock him out of the sky once more, but George saw his chance. He grabbed the fist, turned it in the other direction, and climbed aboard. As the fist flew towards Humongousmon, George launched two more attacks at the robotic menace.

"FLAMING WHIRLWIND!!!!!!!"

"HOLY STORM!!!!!!!!"

-------------

It had been five hours since the battle had begun. The Digidestined had been a little worried when Falconmon's form disappeared, but the flashes atop the mountain and the shaking ground were a testament that their leader was still alive and fighting. This emboldened the digimon as they began to wolf down the remaining food, so that they'd be able to digivolve and assist George.

-------------

This time, with only one arm to defend himself, Humongousmon was unable to divert the attack from his damaged armor. To make matters worse, George aimed Humongousmon's other arm so that it hit the tyrant in the same area. A crack formed in the deranged robot's armor, as a loud "CLANG" reverberated in the air. Humongousmon stumbled backwards into his lopsided palace, as George charged up for the final blow. As he charged up, a thought came into his mind. Perhaps he could combine the two elements to create an even more powerful attack. At that moment, George was hit with divine inspiration.

"Flaming Hailstorm!!!!!!!"

George launched a new attack that struck Humongousmon's massive body. The one crack multiplied to two, then four, then eight, as the tyrant's armor began to crumble leaving the inner workings exposed, but the attack was far from done. The baseball sized hailstones, which were encased in fireballs, pounded the mechanical monarch's palace, which finally began to tumble. When the dust cleared, there was nothing left but a pile of rubble. There was no sign of Humongousmon at all.

Breathing a sigh of relief, George flew to the bottom of the mountain and powered down panting heavily. The other Digidestined and digimon were quite pleased at the return of their leader, even though he was bruised and exhausted. They began to walk away from the mountain, Dan and Jimmy were aiding the fatigued teen. They made it as far as the next peak on a nearby foothill, when a bright light flashed behind them.

The Digidestined turned around to face the mountain once more; the top was glowing in a dark light as the remains of Humongousmon's palace simply melted. A cloud of pitch black smoke ascended from the mountaintop and the Digidestined heard four words that struck terror to their hearts.

"HUMONGOUSMON DIGIVOLVE TO—TITANMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Narrator: What new powers does Titanmon have, and will the Digidestined be able to defeat him? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

21: Didn't see that one coming did you?

Sponsor (sarcastically): A cliff hanger, who would have guessed?

21: Yes, well, unfortunately, my computer broke last week, and I therefore am at the mercy of other people when it comes to updating. What this means is (despite my numerous backups) I may not be able to update next week because of my broken computer. However, I figured I would pester until I recieved access to a computer as this was a very special episode. In other words, you might be left hanging for a couple of weeks.

Sponsor: You can't do that!

21: I can do whatever I want, though I do want to update next week, circumstances may make it impossible.

Sponsor: Then can I at least take a peek as to what's coming up next...for professional reasons?

21: No, no, and no. Anything professional is annoying in my book, and besides, I wouldn't want to ruin the suspence.

Sponsor: But, but --

21: I'm sorry, but we've been through this before, you'll just have to wait like the rest of the readers.

Sponsor: BUT I'M NOT JUST A READER, I'M YOUR SPONSOR!!!!!!!!

21: Oh, in that case you'll have to wait an extra week.

Sponsor: wh- but- huh?

21: Exactly so! (walks out of room)

Sponsor: What just happened?

Thank you all for sticking with me for so long. Coming soon D0: The Demonic Dozen!

_The21stMartian_


End file.
